


So This Is Winning?

by SweetBasil95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBasil95/pseuds/SweetBasil95
Summary: On May 2nd, 1998, the war was won and Voldemort defeated. So, why did it feel like the battle was just starting? The deepest scars are the ones you can't see. Eighth-year fic, slow burn Dramione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, this is my first attempt at an actual fic, so please let me know how I'm doing! This fic takes place a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts and will follow our favorite characters through their last year at Hogwarts. Most of what happened in the books will stay cannon, but I may change a few things here and there just to make the story make sense. I have never posted anything before, so please bear with me while I figure out formats and what not. Lastly, the first couple of chapters are pretty short, just laying some groundwork and catching you up on what has happened since the battle. Once they get to school and things actually start happening, you can expect longer chapters. Please read and review, let me know what you like and what you don't!  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners  
> -SB

“I said I was SORRY!” Hermione shouted as she stomped out of her parents’ house. She didn’t know how much longer she could stand her parents' quiet disdain and distrustful looks. With the Australian heat beating down on her, she continued trampling through their perfectly manicured yard until she got to the edge of the woods. It’s as though she could hear her blood pumping, feel the rage sitting on her chest. It was all too much, she had to _do_ something. Before she could think, she punched the closest tree.

Merlin, that _hurt_. While nursing her hand, Hermione noticed that she could finally breathe for the first time in months. It had been a little over two months since Hermione had gone back to Australia to restore her parents’ memories and bring them home. Once she had found them, tan and happy, she had reversed their Obliviation. Restoring their memories had been the easy part, bringing them home was a whole other story. Her parents couldn’t understand why she did what she did. She had told them how much danger they had been in, yet all they could focus on was that she had used her magic _against_ them. Never mind that she had gone through an entire bloody _war_ while orphaning herself.

She understood their anger, it must be a harrowing moment to realize your own daughter could erase your memory with a flick of a stick, but to still be full of distrust and resentment? That she couldn't understand. They had spent the last two months in uncomfortable silence. Her parents had insisted on staying in Australia, claiming they had nothing to go back to in cold, dreary England. That had stung but Hermione sucked it up and offered to stay for a while to try to patch things up. Her mother had spent much of those first days lamenting on the fact that Hermione could have died, and she never would have known. Her father sat in a stoic silence, having nothing to say to his daughter. After a few weeks, and many long conversations, her parents had claimed that they understood why she did it, but they still didn’t agree with her choice. Since then, their relationship had devolved into passive aggressive comments and sharp looks. This was worse than the outright anger.

It didn’t help that Hermione was going through her own post-war trauma. She spent her time trying to fix things with her parents, explaining why she had sent them away, leaving her no time to deal with her own shit. And shit it was. She wasn't sleeping; every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of her fallen friends. She was still having trouble adjusting to eating normal meals again, but the worst of it was the anger. She was _pissed_. The war was over, they had won, Voldemort was defeated. So why did she feel like her blood was boiling in her veins and her lungs full of steel wool? Why did she feel like any small thing could tip her past the point of no return? One more hurt look from her mother, one more flinch from her father and she would lose it.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione made her way back to the house. Her hand hurt like hell, but she felt surprisingly clear-headed after unleashing her rage on that tree. She found her mother sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea, her father nowhere to be found.

“Listen, Hermione, about what your father said-” her mother looked up from her tea - “What happened to your hand?!” Her mother came around the counter, grasping the injured appendage, and examined the damage.

 “I hit a tree,” Hermione mumbled.

“Why on earth would you do something like that?” Her mother admonished while grabbing a bag of frozen peas from the freezer.

“An accident,” she lied, “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Silly girl,” her mother tsked, “you must pay more attention. Luckily, I don’t think you broke anything. Keep icing this for another 15 minutes and hopefully, it won’t bruise too bad.”

Hermione didn’t dare bring up the fact that she could heal this with her wand. While neither of her parents had asked her to not use magic around them, it was implied in the way they flinched when she touched her wand. She would have to let this injury run its course.

Her mother went back to her tea, staring solemnly at her hands. “Your father is trying, he really is. He just doesn’t understand why you would want to go back to that school,” her mother trailed off.

Hermione had received her letter from Profes- _Headmistress_ McGonagall four days ago. The Ministry and the Hogwarts Board of Governors had decided it was imperative for students to repeat their final year before entering the workforce. Hermione didn’t disagree with the sentiment, but she was struggling with the idea of returning to the place her loved ones had fallen. It had taken her two days to come to terms with her need to finish school, despite her trepidation about going back there. She refused to deny herself the right to learn just to spare a few more nightmares. She had then taken another two days to think about how she would tell her parents. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out at breakfast, but her father had been droning on about a university in Australia and she'd had enough.

To say he didn’t take it well would have been an understatement. He had gone deathly silent and then, “How could you entertain the idea of going back to that godforsaken school?”

Hermione had explained her reasoning; how could she not finish school? If she ever wanted a meaningful career in the wizarding world she would need to ace her NEWTs, but more than that she wanted a chance at a normal school year for once. This had been the wrong thing to say. Evidently, her parents had had no intention of her returning to school or the wizarding world at all. Her father blamed magic for the war, and subsequently, for what Hermione did. It always came back to the memories. This had prompted her to storm out. How could her father not accept magic at all when it was part of who his own daughter was?

“I have to go back, Mum,” sighed Hermione, “I have to see this through. Magic is a part of who I am... a very big part.”

Hermione placed the now mushy peas in the freezer and retreated to her room, not waiting for her mother’s reply. There was no getting through to her parents. It was time for her to head back home, give them some time to work through things on their own.

By the end of the week, Hermione was ready to head back. The flash of relief she saw in her parents’ eyes when she told them was a slap in the face. Weren’t they just vehemently protesting her decision to go back? Though, in a way, Hermione was relieved too. It was agonizing to walk on eggshells around the people who were supposed to love you unconditionally. She packed her bag and said her goodbyes, not knowing when she would be back.

Arriving at the Burrow was a peculiar feeling. The last time she had been here had been for Fred’s funeral. It was two days after the final battle and just two weeks before she had left to be reunited with her parents. What was once a home brimming with love and happiness was now a quieter, softer affair. It was still the same, slightly leaning, tower that radiated warmth and love but there was less joy than before. The loss of Fred had diminished the light a little bit, making the sun seem less bright and the birds less cheerful. Even the gnomes were less ornery, seeming to know that things would never be the same for this broken family.

Molly had been inconsolable in the beginning. Though, she soon channeled her grief into smothering the rest of her children, Harry and Hermione included. She had taken to cooking even more than before, enough to feed an several giants, and constantly flitting around the house ‘fixing’ something or other. Arthur was quieter than before, losing some of his spark and curiosity. Bill and Charlie had been there for the funeral but had quickly made their way back to their own lives. Percy had finally started trying to repair his relationship with his family. Ultimately, with one brother gone, the siblings couldn’t bring themselves to begrudge him. Unexpectedly, Ron and Ginny had been the ones to hold everyone together. They were obviously devastated but had picked themselves up and trudged on, determined to help their loved ones pick up the pieces. One couldn’t really see a difference in those two unless they looked too closely, but Hermione saw the cracks. She saw the way Ron’s fist would clench when he accidentally called for Fred in a moment of forgetfulness, or the way that Ginny could be found flying her broom too fast just to feel something again.

Then there was George. He hadn’t left his room since the funeral. He was refusing to eat, refusing to talk. The boys' letters made it seem as though he had completely withdrawn. It was as if they had lost both twins that day.

“Hermione!” yelled Ginny as she spotted her walking along the path to the house. “Ron! Harry! She’s here!”

“Hey ‘Mione, so glad to have you back,” Ron said while hugging her.

“Missed you,” mumbled Harry as he pushed Ron out of the way for his own hug.

“Yeah, yeah now let me in to set my things down before I fall!” she said while laughing. In these small moments, she could forget how different things were. She stumbled in the house, sending her trunk up to her designated bedroom, the same one she always had.

Molly spotted Hermione from her place in the kitchen, spelling a million things at once, “Oh! Hello dearie, have you eaten yet?”

Hermione chuckled, Molly’s first concern was always whether her children were fed. “No, actually I would love some of your famous treacle tart if you have any?”

“Me too!” chorused Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled, those boys could eat anyone out of house and home. As they all sat down with their treats the boys demanded to hear all about Hermione’s trip to Australia.

“They aren’t going to get over it any time soon. It’s as if all they ever hear is how I _betrayed_ them. I did what I had to do. I would rather them be angry than dead,” Hermione winced, realizing that Harry actually knew what it was like to lose his parents to this bloody war. Sheepishly looking to the dark-haired boy, she realized he wasn’t offended, merely sympathetic to her pain.

“We know ‘Mione, I’m sure they will come around, maybe they just need a little more time?” Ginny suggested.

This rankled Hermione further, it irked her to always be the one that had to suck it up and hold it together. “Let’s talk about something else. How is George?”

The other three teens went silent, sadness etching lines into their faces. Ron sighed, “We barely see him, only when Mum forces her way into his room to feed him. He’s broken the mirror in his room and spelled his hair black. I think he can’t stand to see Freddie in his reflection.” Ginny sniffled, and Harry looked away. They had been here all summer, watching George waste away with no idea how to help him.

“The only person he lets in is Percy, of all people,” Ginny scoffed after regaining her composure.

“That’s strange, I didn’t think they were ever that close,” Hermione wondered.

“They weren’t, “Ron bit out, clearly put out that his brother would rather talk to the one that abandoned them rather than himself.

“‘Mione is sure to have a lot less time to get in trouble with us this year, being Head Girl and all.” Harry joked, grinning at his best friend.

“Actually, I’m not going to be Head Girl…” Hermione trailed off.

“What?! You’re telling me McGonagall thinks someone else would be better? You’re the biggest swot of the school! How could it not be you?” Ron ranted.

Rolling her eyes at the backhanded compliments, “Thanks, I think, Ronald. I never said she didn’t _offer_ me Head Girl, I just didn’t accept,” she sighed.

“Really, Hermione? I thought you’ve wanted to be Head Girl since first-year? It’s all you would talk about after being made prefect!” Harry was confused, Hermione had always been so proud of being a Prefect and was a shoo-in for Head Girl.

“I have always wanted it, but not as much as I just want a normal school year for once. I don’t want the added responsibility. I just want to attend my classes, ace my NEWTs, and have a good year.” Hermione shrugged, feeling like Harry of all people should understand her want for less stress.

“I guess that makes sense, well congratulations anyways ‘Mione!” Ginny exclaimed, realizing Hermione was done explaining her reasoning to the boys.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way, with everyone catching up and discussing their imminent return to Hogwarts. Ron was the least excited to go back of them all, claiming it was a waste of time and that if “saving the world” wasn’t a good enough resumé then he didn’t know what was. This caused Hermione to promptly roll her eyes at his pomposity. Harry was much less entitled, still wary about going back and facing the memories. Though like Hermione, he was rather attached to the idea of having a ‘normal’ school year for once. Ginny didn’t mind going back, excited to find herself again after things had fallen apart with Harry.

Harry had loved Ginny once, he’s sure he did _unless_ maybe he was just with her because it was expected. She was his best friend’s baby sister, he had saved her life as children, their romance was poetic. Their love was one for the storybooks, but war changes a person. It wasn’t just Harry that changed, Ginny had too. She had stayed behind at Hogwarts, enduring the cruel torture of the Carrows and helping Neville form a resistance. She was no longer a star-struck little girl in love with her hero. She was her own hero and Harry was proud of her. He didn’t want to be anyone’s savior anymore, he wanted to live his life without everyone’s expectations being thrust upon him. He was the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, but he didn’t feel like he had _lived_ at all. He and Ginny had agreed to stay friends, and while it had been awkward at first, they were in a good place.

Harry wished things had been so easy when Ron and Hermione had decided they weren’t meant to be. After a heated kiss during the final battle, everyone thought they had finally come around and realized they were meant to be. Turns out _that_ wasn’t what they figured out. They had tried it out for a few weeks, weeks fraught with tension and heartache and funerals. Then Hermione left to join her parents. Ron couldn’t leave his broken family to join her and they fell apart. They constantly bickered through letters, neither feeling supported or understood by the other. So, after one particularly nasty argument, they decided to end things. They were never meant to be together anyway, Hermione needed someone who challenged her, while Ron needed someone who would always put him first and make him feel important.

In the last few weeks of summer at the Burrow, Hermione had taken to running when the sun was barely kissing the horizon. Her nightmares were relentless, and she could only stare at the dark ceiling for so long. As a result, her temper had gotten the best of her more often than not. The smallest things would set her off. Ron chewing with his mouth open, Ginny whining about this year's Quidditch lineup, it all grated on her last nerve. They all began giving her a wide berth, not knowing when she would explode next. The only person who didn’t treat her like a ticking time bomb was Harry. He could be found waiting for her on the porch with a cup of coffee after her morning runs. He never said anything, merely handed her the mug and sat while she cooled down. These small moments of silence were her favorite part of the day, the only times she felt peace. The start of their seventh - well _eighth_ \- year at Hogwarts was looming before them, only a day away.

“Are we going to be okay… going back there?” Hermione whispered into the stillness of the morning, looking out over the rolling hills of Ottery St Catchpole. What would it be like eating and sleeping in the place where so many friends and family members died?

“I hope so,” sighed Harry while staring into the distance. He finished his coffee and ducked back into the house, no doubt to start helping Molly with breakfast. Hermione remained outside for a moment longer, soaking in the last of the peace it had to offer before she heard the house starting to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! I'm thinking I will probably be on a chapter a week schedule for this fic. This is the last chapter of pure characterization, next chapter will start with building interactions between the characters, not just explaining where they're at now. Let me know if you like it! And thank you again to all who take a chance on my little story!  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners
> 
> -SB

The train whistle blared through the platform as Hermione sunk her nails into her palms, cutting through the flesh. Platform 9 ¾ was as lively as ever, everyone saying their goodbyes and finding friends, but Hermione had forgotten how to breathe. All she could hear was her own labored breathing, the excited screams of children warping into the terrified screams of battle.

She was pulled out of her trance when Molly gave her a bone-crushing hug, “We will miss you, dear. Make sure to keep those boys out of trouble, you hear?”

With a tight smile, Hermione returned the hug and waited for the others to be ready. Of course, she would be expected to keep them out of trouble. Why would anyone expect two grown men to take care of themselves?

Within the next few minutes, the trio and Ginny had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Ginny scampered off to join her friends while the others looked for an empty compartment. Hermione pulled out a book the second they sat down, eager to avoid any conversation, especially with those gawking outside the compartment. She sincerely wished the ‘hero’ novelty would wear off soon. Clearly, that was unlikely as she could hear Ron once again retelling the Gringotts escape story to a group of giggling fifth-year girls. Hermione met Harry’s look over her book, rolling her eyes while he tried to hold back a snicker. She had to put considerable effort into biting her tongue, lest she tell them that Ron didn’t actually set the dragon free in a blaze of flames, riding off like some superhero with his two helpless sidekicks.

The journey to Hogwarts was quick and before they knew it they were standing before the threstrals. Hermione heard the gasps and cries from those who hadn’t been able to see them before the war. Returning to school was supposed to be a rite of passage, bestowing a sense of normalcy on students after the war, but things would never be the same. Much like the castle, they were damaged now, no matter how ‘normal’ they looked. Hermione stalked through the mud towards an empty carriage, determined to get through this. The boys followed, and they slowly made their way through the dark mist to the lighted castle.

Once again digging her nails into her already mangled palms, Hermione trudged through the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. She would not look at the place Fred’s body had lain, where Lavender Brown had been mauled, or where Colin Creevey’s small body had crumpled. With short, huffing breaths she tried to drown out the sorting and opening remarks, not interested in hearing about how they had _won_ , and _things would be different now_. Nothing had changed. Sure, Voldemort wasn’t in the Headmaster’s office and Muggle-borns weren’t in danger of being slaughtered over the dining tables, but no huge overhaul had happened. There was still no real Muggle Studies curriculum requirement, no offered therapy to help students through their PTSD, no attempt at inter-house unity or combating old prejudice. The only tangible difference was how the Slytherins were treated. Where there had once been arrogance and entitlement, there was now shame and resentment. Every time a first year was sorted into Slytherin, the crowd would go silent, the child fearfully shuffling over to their recently disgraced house.

Meanwhile, no one looked quite as unhappy to be there as Draco Malfoy. He sat at the end of the table with no one but Theodore Nott. Even Pansy Parkinson had sat away from him this year.

Draco had no desire to come back to the place his life had fallen apart, but it was part of his probation. The Wizengamot had sentenced his father to 25 years in Azkaban for his part in the war but had let Draco and his mother off with two years’ probation and mandatory reparation fees. Both Harry and Hermione had testified at Draco and Narcissa’s trials, claiming they were under duress and had ultimately helped the Order in the end. While he was forever grateful to have been spared from that - _literally_ \- soul-sucking prison, he hated owing the Golden Trio anything. Couldn’t they just stay out of his life?

“Will this ceremony ever fucking end?” Draco grumbled at Theo.

Theo snickered, “Oh cheer up! I hope they’ll call us up to kiss Potter’s shoes next.”

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to drown out the rest of the nonsense. His eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table. The Weasel was having the time of his life, waving at the people staring, whooping during McGonagall’s victory speech. Potter was more subdued, sitting with an uncomfortable look on his face. This made Draco scoff, only the _Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn’t-Die_ could manage to look uncomfortable while the entire world sang his praises. What bullshit. He stopped when he got to Granger. Her shoulders were folded in and stiff while she stared at the plate in front of her, taking short breaths. She looked thin and small, almost frail. He hadn’t seen her since his trial where she had advocated for his release. That day she had marched right into the courtroom and regaled what he suspected was the worst night of her life. She told them of how she had been beaten and tortured within an inch of her life right in front of his eyes, yet still had the audacity to fight for his freedom. He didn’t need her pity or her charity. Clenching his fists, he quickly looked away before she saw him, trying to seem as though he had been listening to Theo this whole time.

“--seen Longbottom this year? I’d let him slay my snake any day,” murmured Theo while wiggling his eyebrows. Draco rolled his eyes but allowed a small smile. Theo’s never-ending optimism and humor were probably the only things keeping Draco afloat right now. Theo had been Draco’s best friend for their entire lives, the only person who hadn’t used him or lied to him. They had scraped through the hardest times of their lives together, nothing could break that bond.

Finally, the Head Boy and Girl were announced -- Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott -- and dinner commenced. The hall was alive with chatter and laughter, though notably not from the Slytherin table. In the tense silence surrounding them, Theo found his eyes drawn to the loudest table, Gryffindor of course. He had never subscribed to the inter-house rivalries and hatred that his beloved friend did, but that didn’t mean he found the lions to be any less annoying. The never-ending self-righteousness grated on his last nerve. He accidentally caught Hermione Granger’s eye and allowed her a small nod of acknowledgment. At least _she_ was intelligent, and he owed her for saving Draco. He couldn’t have handled any more loss from that damn war.

With dinner finally over, everyone made their way to their common rooms. Hermione followed the motions and walked along with her friends while they blathered on.

“I can’t believe they let that ferret-faced snake back in here--”

“--do you think they have a quota of how many Death Eaters the school needs to house at any given time? That has to be the only reason Nott, Malfoy, and Parkinson were allowed back.”

“-- can’t believe they didn’t get thrown in Azkaban with their Death Eater daddies!”

Hermione just rolled her eyes and huffed at all the gossip. This! This right here is what pissed her off.  Wasn’t this the exact kind of prejudice and judgment that they fought to end? Sure, it was reversed now, but how did that change anything? These people were _kids_. True, Malfoy was a prick, but he was the worst Death Eater in history. Nott had never even formally picked a side --which honestly wasn’t any better-- but the same could be said for many of those currently griping about his return. Even Pansy hadn’t been the murderous, blood-thirsty killer they were making her out to be. These were kids raised by toxic parents, feeding them vile prejudices and ideals, who were then offered to their beloved ‘Dark Lunatic’ like cattle ready for slaughter. They didn’t ask for this war any more than Harry had.

“Nott didn’t even have the balls to be a real Death Eater, saw him running away from the fight, bloody poof,” Jimmy Peakes exclaimed inciting the riotous laughter of his friends.

“Funny you would know that Peakes, maybe you let him into your own little hidey hole?” Hermione shot back, shocking even herself. She had had enough. Jimmy _bloody_ Peakes was nowhere to be found during the Battle of Hogwarts, having opted to flee with the younger students.

“Maybe he found you in there with Nigel, just like I did in the prefect’s bathroom fifth year?” Hermione smiled prettily while entering the Gryffindor portrait hole.

“Bitch,” Jimmy spat, looking ready to explode. His friends quickly clamped down on his arms and dragged him into the boy’s dormitory, knowing a fight with the Golden Girl would not end well for him.

“Wow, ‘Mione didn’t know you were so close to Nott. Defending snakes against your fellow Gryffindors now? This your next project?” Ron taunted her from his place in the common room, surrounded by his ‘fans’. Their friendship had taken a beating after their breakup and time together at the Burrow hadn’t helped. They were constantly bickering, usually ending with one blowing up at the other. Hermione no longer had the soft spot she once did for Ron’s close-minded stupidity.

“Fuck off, Ron. Not all of us still have our heads shoved up our arse,” Hermione shot back. Without waiting for a reply, she retired to her room.

The room was exactly as it had been every other year. Five, four-poster beds with rich crimson curtains flowing down the posts. A sprawling gold rug in the center of the circular room, with floor-to-ceiling windows between each bed overlooking the quidditch pitch. Her trunk was sitting at the end of the farthest bed and her timetable was resting on her pillow.

_Hermione Granger - Year Seven_

_Charms_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Ancient Runes_

_Muggle Studies_

_Advanced Arithmancy_

The back included the times and days she would be taking each class. Taking seven NEWT level classes was almost unheard of, but Hermione was determined to milk this final year for all it was worth. Having missed last year, she felt she had some catching up to do.

Knowing she had little time to claim the bathroom before her roommates made their way upstairs, Hermione rushed to get her shower done. She stood under the cascading warmth of the water and tried to focus on the good feelings she had about coming back. This was her home, where she was free to be herself. She thought of the warmth of the common room fire, the cozy chairs she could curl up in with her favorite book. For the first time since arriving at Platform 9 ¾, Hermione felt the tension in her shoulders relax.

She had just laid down with a book when Ginny burst through the door, causing Hermione to jump and reach for her wand before she realized it was just a fiery redhead.

“Oh hey, Hermione!” Ginny shouted while throwing herself on Hermione’s bed. The girls had never been very close but had bonded a little more over the last few weeks at the Burrow. Ginny was much more adventurous and extroverted than Hermione, but she was her only real girlfriend. Hermione was one of the only people who actually saw Ginny cry over her brother’s death, in the middle of the night when she could no longer hold the smile plastered to her face. In turn, Ginny was one of the only people that Hermione talked to about her parents and their mangled relationship.

“Hey Gin, having a good time out there? Please tell me you are keeping Ron’s stories under control,” Hermione begged with a snicker.

“What? You mean he didn’t actually conquer the troll from your first year with one good punch to the eye?!” Ginny fake gasped. The girls rolled around the bed laughing about Ron’s ridiculous tales.

Once they had calmed down, Ginny went to take a shower and crawl into bed. With the lights out and only their thoughts to keep them company, Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep.

_“WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE FROM MY VAULT, MUDBLOOD?!” Hermione writhed in pain under the Cruciatus curse, smelling Bellatrix’s foul breath on her face._

_Hermione knew she would not be making it out of this alive, she had lost too much blood. She could hear Ron’s screams from the dungeons, could see the way Malfoy’s Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he tried not to cry while watching her torture._

_She was going to die here. Just as she closed her eyes, hoping for death, she heard Harry and Ron burst back into the room. Bellatrix yanked her to her feet by her hair, pressing that disgusting knife into her throat, just breaking the skin--_

Hermione shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, gasping for air and clutching her neck where there was now a faint silver scar. She constantly dreamt of that night in Malfoy Manor. Truth be told, she had been prepared to die as soon as the Snatchers had grabbed them. There was no doubt in her mind that they would at least recognize her and Ron, her only priority had been to try and give Harry the best chance she could.

She looked down at her arm, tracing the slur carved into her by that madwoman. She couldn’t understand how one’s hate could run deep enough to do such a thing to another human being.

Despite having only slept a few hours, Hermione knew she would not be getting anymore rest tonight. She would need to be up for breakfast in three hours anyway, so she grabbed her running shoes. Putting her hair up and grabbing a light sweater, she crept down the stairs to go for a jog around Hogwarts’ grounds. It was technically after -- before? -- curfew, so she would have to be careful to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Once she was safely outside, the cold breeze on her face, she began to run. Only when the blood was pumping loudly in her ears could she drown out her riotous thoughts. The sun was just lighting up the horizon before she felt ready to face this last first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Let me know what you think!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

"What insane course load did you decide on this year, H?" Neville teased Hermione over breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Charms, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy, all NEWT level," she replied, downing the last of her pumpkin juice.

"Muggle studies? Isn't that a bit redundant being that you're muggle-born?" Ginny chimed in, having left her previous conversation with Seamus on the Chudley Cannons’ chance at the Quidditch World Cup this year.

"I know, but if I ever want to change how muggles, and Muggle-borns, are seen by wizarding society, I think it's important to know how we are currently being portrayed. Exactly what _are_ wizarding children taught about muggles and their history, even their technology?" Hermione elucidated while ripping apart the last of her muffin. She realized that taking Muggle Studies would seem pointless to her friends, but if she wanted to change public perception, she would need to know what she was working with.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Though, seven NEWTs sound like my own personal hell. Good luck Hermione!" Neville said while gathering his things and heading out to Herbology with Ginny.

Hermione had Charms first thing this morning with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, then an afternoon of Potions and Transfiguration with the Slytherins. She waited for Harry and Ron to finish demolishing their breakfasts before they all headed off to Charms.

Once in the classroom, everyone was forced to pair off, with Ron and Harry choosing each other of course. Hermione didn't know why she would have expected anything different, she was always the odd one out in their group being the only girl and the only one who actually enjoyed learning. She chose to pair up with the Head Girl, Hannah Abbott instead. At least then she might actually get some work done.

"Okay class, now that everyone has a partner, we will be starting with _Obscuro_. Now, this charm is used to conjure a blindfold that obscures the view of the person it's cast upon." Professor Flitwick intoned, standing on his customary stack of books while showing the class the wand flourishes necessary to execute the charm.

Hermione already knew this charm, having used it on the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black in the Forest of Dean last year. Hannah got into position while Hermione cast the spell, flawlessly conjuring a blindfold around Hannah's eyes.

"Wow, Hermione! That was quick! How did you get that down so quickly?" Hannah gasped.

"I learned it from a book, "Anthology of Eighteenth-Century Charms", last year…" Hermione trailed off, realizing she sounded like the obnoxious swot she was constantly accused of being.

"Oh, that's really cool. No wonder they call you the ‘Brightest Witch of Our Age', huh?" Hannah jibed with a wink. Hermione and Hannah had worked together a few times through the years, with Hannah also being in the top five of their class.

Hermione rolled her eyes, getting into position for Hannah to try the charm next. While she knew Hannah meant it as a compliment, she still hated being called that. People always tried to imply that her intelligence and love for learning was a bad thing like it made her less of a girl or less fun. Despite the constant teasing and name-calling, Hermione had never ‘dumbed herself down'. Why should she be forced to lower herself to make others feel comfortable?

With this renewed thought, Hermione put more effort into showing her affinity for Charms, helping Hannah correct her wand work as well as helping the group next to them.

"Aye, think she could be more annoying, mate? Always has to be the best," Ron mumbled, a little too loudly, with an eye roll at Harry. He was always put out by Hermione's aptitude for magic he struggled with. While he did not harbor the same prejudices as other Pureblood families, he sometimes succumbed to jealousy over Harry and Hermione being more skilled than himself, despite having only known about magic for seven years. Though, he would never voice these thoughts out loud for risk of sounding too much like Malfoy.

"Come on, Ron, let's just keep practicing," urged Harry, not looking forward to refereeing another fight between his two best friends if Hermione were to hear Ron's griping.

The rest of class passed in much the same fashion, Hermione breezing through and Ron seething as Harry tried to keep him under control. By the end of the class, Hermione could not ignore the redhead’s comments any longer.

"Ron, get OVER it! I won't pretend I can't do it just to make you look better. Either learn the charms or shut your bloody mouth!" screamed Hermione, throwing her bag over her shoulder and storming out of the classroom.

They all had Potions with the Slytherins next, which Hermione was dreading. It was bad enough that she had to put up with the snakes, but now her best friend was being a git as well. This is precisely why she and Ron would have never worked out romantically. He wanted someone who would bow to his every whim and make him the most important part of their life. She had too much she wanted to do to be that person for him. She didn't want to _need_ someone, she wanted to _choose_ to be with someone and that would never be enough for him. She couldn't lower herself to make him feel better!

Hermione could feel her blood boiling. Ron had no right to ridicule her! How many times had she saved his ungrateful arse with her knowledge?! She had been blindly stalking through the corridors in her rage and found herself outside of what was once the Room of Requirement. She wasn't sure if it was still in one piece after Crabbe's fatal _Fiendfyre_ curse, but after a moment of pacing in front of the tapestry, a gold door appeared.

Knowing she had about an hour before her next lesson, she decided to explore. When she stepped inside she was met with a large studio. One entire wall was made up of mirrors, another with a huge window overlooking the Black Lake, with various dummies and punching bags placed around the room. It seemed the room had picked up on her need for a place to blow off steam. Excited for a chance to work off some of her bubbling aggression, Hermione quickly transfigured her uniform into an appropriate workout outfit and set to trying out this new haven she had stumbled upon. With the summer sun streaming through the window, Hermione threw curse after curse at the dummies, only breaking to punch the bag hanging in the far corner. Dripping with sweat, she felt her anxiety easing, allowing her to breathe and focus on the task at hand.

Before she knew it, it was time for Potions. She used _Tergeo_ to clean the sweat from her body and re-transfigured her clothes back to her uniform before running out the door. By the time she reached the dungeons, she was out of breath, but in a much better mood. She still had no intentions of acknowledging Ronald, nor Harry since he couldn't be bothered to defend her. Walking past their desk without a glance, Hermione sat at an empty table towards the front of the room, trying to ignore her swirling stomach induced by having her back to the only way out of the classroom.

Taking out her supplies and meticulously organizing her workstation, Hermione almost didn't notice Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott occupy the desk across the aisle from hers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy laugh at something Theo said. She didn't think she had ever actually seen Malfoy smile before, _weird_. Shaking herself from the thought, she greeted Neville as he sat down next to her. While he was no longer abysmal at Potions, he still wasn't the ideal partner. Hermione brushed that thought aside though as Neville was a good friend and intelligent in his own right.

"Good day, Hermione? You look a little flushed," Neville questioned as he set up his supplies.

"Oh, yeah, just went for a walk on my break," Hermione fibbed. She didn't know why she didn't want to admit to using the Room. Maybe she just didn't want her friends to think she was some unpredictable, loose cannon with anger issues. She didn't want anyone's advice or sympathy. She simply wanted a place of her own where she didn't have to pretend to have it together all the time.

At that, Professor Slughorn waltz in, in all his glory. A large man, he had to swivel slightly to fit through the aisle, occasionally bumping into students. He stopped at Harry and Ron's table, "Oh Mr. Potter, how lovely to see you again! Many thanks to the Savior of the Wizarding World, how lucky we are to have him with us!" Slughorn exclaimed, much to Harry's mortification. Ron was steaming at having not been recognized for his own accomplishments. Hermione was forced to hide her laughter as it bubbled out of her at Ron's expense. It served him right for being such an entitled prick. Theo caught Hermione's glee at her supposed best friend's discomfort and shot her a wink. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing the surprise on her face after that.

"What exactly was that?" grumbled Malfoy, having seen Theo's gesture aimed at the muggle-born witch.

"Oh, lighten up man. Just having a bit of fun at the Weasel's expense. Isn't that your favorite past time?" Theo nudged Draco while finally unpacking his bag, sloppily spreading his things across the entire desk.

Pushing Theo's things back to his side with a huff, Draco ended the conversation with a hastily hissed, "Not with _her_."

Theo rolled his eyes at his best friend. He knew Draco still held onto his ridiculous rivalry with the wild-haired brunette, but he never found it less tiresome. Despite knowing the blood status nonsense was bullshite, his friend could not except that Hermione might actually be smarter than him. It didn’t help that she never backed down from a fight with the blonde, giving as good as she got.

"Okay class, this year we will be brewing many advanced potions that will require considerable skill and patience. That being said, we will be switching partners every week to ensure that each of you can endure the differing conditions often encountered in potion-making. Your partner may not always be at the same level as you, or do things the same way you do, so it is important that you learn how to work around obstacles and adapt to your environment," Slughorn prattled on through the groans of his students. In a class full of Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, there was no telling what disasters this plan would incite this year.

"This week you will be staying with the partner you are currently sitting next to. However, I will assign you a new partner each week going forward. You will find your name hovering above your newly assigned seat each Monday. There will be no trades made, regardless of the reason. No exceptions," Slughorn emphasized. He knew this was a risky idea, but following the war, there was no room for silly house prejudices and rivalries. These students were here to learn and that's what they would do.

Hermione groaned, she just knew she would end up with a few terrible partners this term. She just hoped to Merlin none of them were Malfoy. She was sure they wouldn't be able to make it through introductions without hexing each other. He was such a git. _Speak of the devil_ , she thought as she heard him start grumbling to Theo.

"Fantastic, can't wait to have my eyebrows singed off by Longbottom!" he snarked, while Neville reddened.

"Oh, going to make sure your ‘father hears about this' Malfoy? Can't handle not getting your way every second of the day?" Hermione found herself picking at him. He was just so annoying. Though to be fair, she had been thinking something along those lines herself when Neville had chosen to sit by her today, but she would never let Malfoy know that.

"Oh yes, Granger. Because clearly everything's been turning up roses for me lately," He scoffed. This made Hermione pause. She hadn't expected him to make jokes at his own expense. She threw up a particular finger at him in response, just because he wasn't wrong didn't mean he had won.

"Alright, class! Let's get to work on the Laughing Potion. You can find the ingredients and brewing instructions on page 243 in your textbook," Slughorn ordered, having missed Hermione and Draco's bickering.

Hermione stormed off to the stock cupboard to get the needed ingredients without asking Neville if he wanted to go. She was balancing a jar of Alihotsy leaves and some Billywig wings when someone crashed into her from behind, sending her flying forward.

She was caught her by her forearms, frozen as the anxiety of being grabbed forced its way into her throat. She could feel sweat gathering on her upper lip as the unnamed person hoisted her back up to a standing position. She took in the sight of slightly tanned hands on toffee colored arms, trying to calm her breathing before looking up to find Theodore Nott.

"Careful there, bookworm. Can't have the Gryffindor Princess flailing about all willy-nilly and accidentally killing us all with Erumpent Horn," he laughed while righting her and turning back to his own ingredients, seemingly unaware of her panic. Hermione quickly schooled her expression back to one of irritation and smoothed out her uniform, looking as prim as ever.

"Thanks, Nott," she said stiffly. While his best friend was a top-notch asshat, Theodore Nott had never really had much of anything to say to Hermione. He wasn’t normally an active member of Malfoy’s terror squad but stuck to the background. She didn’t know what to think of his newfound attention, first acknowledging her at the welcome dinner and now the jokes?

"Ah, pawing up the Slytherins now that your little Weasel doesn't want you, Granger? Pathetic," came the sarcastic drawl of Draco Malfoy, knocking Hermione out of her reverie.

"Says the git following me around like a lost puppy. Need some help with basic potions, Malfoy? I always knew Snape was fudging your high marks," retorted Hermione. She glared up at Malfoy's tall form. When had he gotten so big? He was no longer the lanky, scrawny kid from sixth year. The past year had seen a growth spurt from the blonde, putting him well over six foot, with broad shoulders. He was still thin, but much more imposing than he used to be.

"You know as well as I do that I can brew circles around you, Granger. No amount of book reading or arse kissing could give you my natural talent," Malfoy smirked. His godfather may have let him get away with a lot over the years, but he was a damn good potioneer in his own right. He had even managed to beat out the Unbearable Know-It-All a few times.

"Well this has been a right delight, but I do believe we have some potions to brew," cut in Theo, eager to break up whatever pissing contest was brewing between these two. He shot Hermione a grin while dragging Draco away by the robes.

"Insufferable swot thinks she better than everyone else. How dare she insult my potions knowledge, she doesn't know a damn thing about me-" Theo overheard Draco muttering to himself. He just chuckled under his breath. If anyone could give his friend a run for his money, it would be Hermione Granger. He had never seen two opposing people more alike than those two. Of course, if he ever said such a thing to Draco he would be swiftly murdered.

Hermione was steaming, having forgotten all of her previous workout induced peace, and even her anxiety from the push, in favor of cursing that ferret-faced bastard. No one could rile her up the way he did. She was aggressively slicing her Billywig wings when Neville made it back to their workstation, having grabbed their assigned cauldron.

"Thanks for defending me, Hermione, but you really didn't have to," Neville trailed off, looking down at the cauldron as he poured in the spring water.

"No, Neville! He has no right to speak about anyone like that! He's a spineless prick," Hermione seethed, her face red and her hair crackling with the energy it took to not hex the git.

The pair spent the next twenty minutes working tirelessly while Hermione tried to calm down. She had to pay extra attention to make sure that Neville didn't accidentally add one too many Knarl quills and ruin their first potion of the year.

Unfortunately, the final steps of this potion required the brewer to laugh loudly and uncontrollably, and Hermione was in no mood to laugh. Looking around the class, she saw that many pairs had resorted to tickling jinxes to get the job done _. Laughter’s a bit scarcer than it used to be_ , she thought solemnly.

"Did you want to do this part, Hermione or should I?" questioned Neville nervously. He knew that Hermione was in a foul mood and didn't see how anything could make her laugh right now. That was until he heard a huge crash behind him. Harry had transfigured his glasses into a small spider, causing Ron to squeal like a prepubescent girl and climb over the desk to get away from it, resulting in their entire potion spilling onto the floor. This had the whole class cackling, even Hermione.

Ron was thoroughly embarrassed, easing some of Hermione’s irritation. It was hard to stay mad when a grown man was squealing like a pig. Hermione was still chuckling as she packed up her things.

“Served him right, huh?” Harry nudged her from his spot at the door as she walked by. He had been waiting for her to leave, falling into step beside her, trying to determine if she was still mad at him.

“He’s a wanker, but you probably shouldn’t have endangered everyone knowing he would go berserk,” Hermione chided, though Harry could tell by the upturned corners of her mouth that she had thoroughly enjoyed the spectacle.

“Is he pissed at you now too?” Hermione continued as they made their way up to McGonagall's classroom.

“Oh, I’m sure...but he’ll get over it,” Harry shrugged, not really concerned with whether Ron was upset. He had been bitching all day and Harry had had enough.

Harry tried to be sympathetic with Ron, but the constant whining and sense of entitlement were grating on his nerves. Yes, Ron had lost a brother and it was devastating, but that didn’t give him the right to be a surly bully towards those he had deemed ‘evil’, and especially not his friends. Ron was becoming bitter and mean, but Harry didn’t know how to help him.

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry chose the seat next to Hermione in Transfiguration. He felt guilty about always choosing Ron over her and vowed to try and include her more. Harry loved Hermione like a sister, that was never a question. She just didn’t need as much help or attention as Ron did, so he often forgot to check in on her.

“Settle down class. Welcome to your seventh year! Now, I know many of you did not wish to return to school after the war, thinking you know everything you will need out in the real world, but unfortunately that is not true. You still have much to learn and I don’t intend to let any of my students miss out on crucial information just to satisfy your egos.” Professor McGonagall challenged as she swept into the class. Stern as ever, she stood at the front of the room somehow managing to make eye contact with each student as she spoke. No one dared argue with such a formidable witch, let alone the Headmistress.

Class went by quickly as the students practiced the _Radicáti_ spell which stops the target by transforming them into a rooted plant from the limbs up. This spell was difficult and required a ton of concentration, so even the Slytherins were forced to pay attention.

Dinner was uneventful with Ron sulking and refusing to speak to his friends. He sat with Seamus and Dean, shooting glares in Harry and Hermione's direction every few minutes. They ignored him, vowing not to feed his need for attention until he could see he was being ridiculous. Hermione loved Harry for finally choosing her side, but she couldn’t help but feel that this was just going to make things worse. They were all going through so much in this aftermath that, in a way, regardless of who sat with who, they were in this alone.

As the day wound down and Hermione prepared for another sleepless night, she found herself wondering how things would change this year. She felt like everything had blown up and now they were all just ghosts trying to remember how it felt to have a heartbeat. Even Malfoy didn’t have the same bite to his words that he used to. There was a sadness, a darkness, to everyone that wasn’t there before.

Her last thought, before drifting off to meet her nightmares, was that she hoped she made it out of the darkness herself someday.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter has been my favorite to write so far, even though I think it's the shortest. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review!  
> -SB
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has a lot of anxiety and some self-harm, though not necessarily intentional. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

Defence against the Dark Arts with the boys that morning had been exhausting. Hermione’s nerves were frayed after yet another night of gruesome nightmares and no sleep, so Ron’s snide comments had set her off earlier than usual.

The morning had started with more glaring from the redhead at breakfast, followed by a _lovely_ comment regarding Hermione’s ‘atrocious’ hair that set off a chorus of giggles from his new fan club. One would think he would at least get creative with his insults. Yet, Hermione had still managed to bite her tongue, after all, he had just lost his brother and she knew being back here was hard for him. It was hard for everyone.

Defence had been going well, the new Professor Giana Marotta, a retired Auror, knew what she was talking about and easily floated around the room, giving advice to those who needed it.  However, when Ron started mocking Hermione as she offered to help Seamus with his non-verbal Stupefy, she lost it. She had proceeded to tell him, and anyone else within a mile radius, that his prick was meant to be in his pants, not his personality. That had sent the whole class into fits of laughter that left Ron fuming. Professor Marotta had found it decidedly less amusing, taking ten house points from both Gryffindors.

Thus, Hermione was in a surly mood when entering the Muggle Studies classroom. She had never taken this class before but had been accepted into the NEWT course on the basis of her pre-existing knowledge. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Errol had agreed that she knew enough to not be behind in class and to do well on her exam, with the proper studying of course.

When she walked into the class, she noticed the other students, all from various houses, standing against the back wall as there were desks but no chairs in sight. Professor Errol swept in with a flourish of his bright yellow robes and began speaking in his erratic timbre, “Hello class! Welcome to NEWT level Muggle Studies! You may be wondering where you are meant to sit, yes? Never to worry, I will be assigning seats for this course. The assigned seats are permanent and are meant to foster a partner relationship with your peers that will be essential to your work in this course. This course will feature many written assignments that will require you to work together, so try to keep an open mind!”

The small handful of students all looked around at each other, quickly trying to guess who they may be paired up with. Hermione recognized Megan Jones, Susan Bones, Nigel Worport, Katie Bell, another Hufflepuff boy and three Ravenclaws she didn’t know. Then, off in the corner, she spotted none other than Theodore Nott. A pureblood son of a Death Eater in NEWT level Muggle Studies, how _odd_. He caught Hermione staring and offered her a dazzling grin, showcasing his perfectly straight teeth, so white her own father would probably cry if he could see them. She awkwardly lifted the corner of her mouth and looked away, once again unsettled by Theo’s uncharacteristic friendliness.

“I will now read off the partnership arrangements for this term and then we can get into the first assignment details. First up, Miss Jones and Mr. Worport…” Professor Errol continued reading off the pairs.

As the number of open partners dwindled, Hermione knew what fate awaited her.

“Lastly, we have Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott!” Professor Errol exclaimed, ignoring the horrified looks Hermione was shooting him. She avoided Theo’s gaze, gathering her things and fidgeting while he joined her across the room. Professor Errol finally began conjuring chairs for the students. Hermione slowly made her way over to a desk in the back corner, her nerves frayed enough with her new partner assignment that she knew she couldn't handle sitting too far from the door this time.

“Wow, way to look like you’ve been sentenced to the Kiss there, Granger. You really know how to break a bloke’s heart!” Theo cried, clutching his chest theatrically. He took note of her slightly widened eyes, clenched fists, and labored breathing before she remembered herself and schooled her features into a more neutral expression.

Hermione rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. “Oh, sod off, Nott. I wasn’t aware we were best friends all of a sudden,” she scoffed. Theo hadn’t expected such a feisty reply from the brunette that was clearly holding it together by the skin of her teeth and barked out a laugh.

“Oh darling, with an attitude like that, we will be the very best of friends. I’m even expecting a kidney from you, should I ever be in the market for one,” Theo winked, sweeping his arms to grandly offer her the newly conjured chair.

Against her better judgment, Hermione found herself laughing at this odd boy. She had expected a hostile, cold snake, much like his best friend, but instead was greeted by this quick-witted and hilarious boy. She had always pegged him as a quiet background character, but perhaps she had been wrong.

Professor Errol cleared his throat, “Now class, our first assignment will be fairly easy as to allow you to get acquainted with your new partner. We will be going over the first chapter of your books which concerns how muggles use electricity to cope without magic. I want a foot and a half summary and analysis of the basic components of electricity.”

“How they ‘cope’, as though it's a handicap?” Hermione scoffed under her breath, thinking that wizarding society is far more crippled without electricity than muggles are without magic.

“You will be working on this assignment with your partner and turning in one roll of parchment per table. The assignment is due next Tuesday at the beginning of class.

You may begin now,” the professor explained, returning to his desk.

Hermione quietly flipped through her textbook, reading the chapter despite having read ahead over the summer. Their textbook, “Muggles Through the Ages”, wasn’t _terrible_ but it was incredibly bland and had a mocking quality about it. It was not overtly muggle-hating but employed a condescending tone when describing muggle ways of life or historical events. It qualified muggle success as _less than._

“Merlin Granger, if you huff one more time, you may just blow me away,” Theo jibbed, having listened to Hermione’s quiet disgust become more and more insistent as the hour wore on.

“Sorry, I just hate this depiction of muggles as primitive. Wizards act like muggles are puppies that learned a new trick, rather than an innovative and incredibly advanced society!” Hermione huffed, not realizing that Theo probably couldn’t care less about her outrage over muggle representation.

Looking up from her text, she realized Theo was merely staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re taking this class,” he concluded, looking at her as though he had all the answers.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Hermione challenged, feeling her hackles rising ready to defend herself from yet another close-minded racist.

“Just that I was wondering why the epitome of Muggle-born witches was taking a Muggle Studies class when she clearly doesn’t need to. You’re taking it so that you can fight it later. You want to change the curriculum, right? Portray muggles in the light you see fit?” Theo questioned, sensing the rising anger in the toffee skinned girl, her hair crackling with energy like the air before a thunderstorm.

“The light they deserve to be portrayed in! Wizards are better just because they have magic? What about the rate of miscarriage in a magical pregnancy that triples that of a muggle pregnancy? What about the _internet_?!” Hermione cried, eyes bright with passion for the subject.

“I’m not arguing with you, Granger. I agree,” Theo said quietly, no longer willing to provoke her.

“Excuse me?! What? Why would you-- wait why are _you_ even in this class?” Hermione spluttered, not at all prepared for that response.

She had gotten so caught up in her debate that she hadn’t noticed the class ending. Just as she choked out the question, the bell tolled, signaling the time. Theo merely stood up and gathered his things, waving goodbye to her before disappearing out the door. He never did answer the question, and they didn’t even make plans to work on the essay together!

Hermione quickly gathered her things and decided to work on the assignment on her own, she didn’t need any pureblood prejudice clouding her work anyways. She tried to shake off the last hour and headed for Ancient Runes, her thoughts scattered and her nerves on edge.

This was another incredibly small class as it was rather advanced and not many students passed the OWL needed to take it. Hermione was the only Gryffindor in the class, the rest being Ravenclaw students rounded out with just two Slytherins. She scowled as she spotted Malfoy and Theo chatting at the corner desk. She took the desk behind theirs and to the left, not comfortable having her back to them.

Theo could feel Hermione’s eyes boring into his skull. He really hadn’t meant to egg her on about the current state of muggle representation. He was genuinely curious as to why a muggle-born would sign up to learn more about muggles but seeing her reaction to the course had quickly answered that for him. Then she had attacked him, acting as though he was singularly responsible for discrimination in the wizarding world.

Truth be told, he thought muggles were fascinating. Theo, a pureblood aristocrat, had only ever known magic. The fact that there was an entire population of people without it, and that they were _thriving_ , baffled him. Theo had been completing independent studies for Muggle Studies since sixth year, in an effort to not draw attention to himself but still assuage his curiosity. This was the first year he had been able to take the class in public thanks to the incarceration of his father.

Theo had always been gifted at blending in and staying in the background. He was invisible and that had worked out in his favor leading up to and throughout the war, but now he was done with it. He would no longer waste his life hiding, it’s not what his mother wanted for him nor what he wanted for himself.

“Is there a particular reason that bushy-haired cow is glaring at you? That ugly look on her face is going to make me revisit my lunch soon,” Draco drawled with a shudder.

“Just a heated debate in Muggle Studies. Who knew the little lioness had such bite?” Theo joked while shooting a discrete glance to see that Hermione was indeed still staring daggers into him. He merely offered her a lift of his lips as a peace offering, not knowing what he had done to offend her so greatly.

“Goodness Hermione, you seem to have a terrible infestation of wrackspurts,” Luna's dreamy voice cut through Hermione’s tumultuous thoughts. She was caught in a dark spiral she couldn’t seem to pull herself out of. She knew she was overreacting to the conversation with Theo, but that didn’t stop her from feeling like her ribs were two sizes too small for her lungs. It didn’t stop the ringing in her ears or the need to run she could feel building in her tense muscles.

“I’ve got to go,” Hermione heard herself breathe out, throwing her things in her bag and sprinting out of the class before it even started. She blindly stumbled up the seemingly endless stairs and through the corridors before reaching the Room of Requirement. Trying to focus her thoughts on the room instead of her quickly darkening vision she prayed the door would appear in time.

Just as she was about to collapse, the door appeared. Hermione rushed inside before falling to her knees. Her small frame shook violently with the force of her breathing, giant sobs wracking her body. Her thoughts were swirling so fast she couldn’t focus on any one. She felt so overwhelmed and hopeless. How could she have thought coming back here would work? She couldn’t act like a normal fucking person for one day! She knew she had to calm down before she passed out and tried to focus on the hardwood floors digging into her knees, the feeling of sun on her face and the pain of her nails ripping into her palms for the umpteenth time that day. As she came down from her panic attack, she saw the blood running from the gashes in her palms.

“What the fuck am I doing?” she whispered into the silence of the room. She couldn’t believe she had run out of class like some sort of nutter, and on the first day! She was going to be so behind!

Looking at the clock on the far side of her room, she saw that class was already well over half over and determined it was too late to go back. She would just have to read ahead and ask Luna to borrow her notes and assignment instructions.

Figuring she had a little time before dinner, Hermione transfigured her school robes into workout clothes and took advantage of the punching bag in the corner of the room. By the time she was done, her anxiety wound down and her mind clear, she realized she had completely forgotten to eat lunch today and had only eaten a couple pieces of toast that morning. Her hands were shaking and her legs weak after enduring such a massive panic attack, and then workout, with almost no food on her stomach.

Gathering her things and transfiguring her robes back, Hermione headed down to dinner. Walking into the Great Hall she saw Theo turn to look at her questioningly. She resolutely avoided his gaze and walked with her head down to her own table.

“Hey ‘Mione! How was your day?” Ginny asked, shoving a roll into her mouth much like her surly brother, who happened to be sitting next to her.

“It was great! Rather uneventful, but my classes are quite interesting,” Hermione lied, determined to ignore everything that had happened earlier. She couldn’t let her friends see her so out of control, she had to be the put together one.

“Oh yeah, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies, what a party!” Harry joked, sliding onto the bench next to Hermione. She gave him a good-natured shove and a grin, thankful that the conversation was moving away from her.

The outburst earlier had scared Hermione. She didn't want to be this unstable banshee that couldn’t handle basic life, and for what reason? She was _fine_. Plastering a smile on her face determined to turn things around, she looked to Ron, “Did I hear the Cannon’s got a new keeper, Ron?”

Ron looked at her surprised that she was speaking to him at all, and even more so that it was about Quidditch. Though, he quickly recovered and launched into an excited analysis of the new keeper’s tactics and stats which Hermione quickly droned out. Maybe if she could hold her friends together, everything would get better and she could forget about the gnawing feeling in her gut.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a few things to go over here, so sorry in advance for the long note.  
> 1\. I have changed the rating of this story to E. There will be smut in this story (starting at the end of this chapter). I hope that doesn't turn any of you away.  
> 2\. For the purpose of this story Cormac McLaggen is in the same year as our characters. I know his age is kind of ambiguous anyways but I didn't want to just throw him in without an explanation.  
> 3\. This chapter gives a lot of insight into Theo and helps explain his relationships a bit more.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as it's a bit different from what I've been posting. Thank you to each of you that take the time to read my story. Please let me know what you think!  
> -SB

Theo had been trying to catch Hermione’s eye all day. He knew they needed to set up a time to work on the Muggle Studies paper, but she was almost impossible to intercept. Every time he caught a glimpse of her, she would dart in the opposite direction; it was really starting to grate on his nerves.

 Resolving himself to cornering her after Transfiguration, Theo tried to focus on the Potion he was tasked with brewing with Cormac McLaggen. Slughorn stayed true to his word, assigning new partners as soon as they walked into class.

 “No Cormac! Don’t put the Asphodel in yet!” Theo shouted while smacking Cormac’s hand away. How this bloke had made it this far was beyond him. Looking at the golden-hued boy, Theo couldn't help but think that it sure was a good thing he was gorgeous because he was bloody thick. Though, this thought led him down the rabbit hole of just how _thick_ McLaggen might be…

 Snapping out of his daydreams, Theo breathed a sigh of relief when the bell tolled. Packing up his things, he didn’t notice Cormac still standing there.

 “Merlin, Cormac! Did you forget something?” Theo questioned, just barely avoiding running over the oaf.

 “Oh, uh...no. I was just wondering if you could help me out on Slughorn’s assignment for next week?” Cormac asked with the slightly confused look he always seemed to be wearing.

 “Oh, yeah sure. We can meet up in the library after dinner if you wanted?” Theo offered, sidestepping the blonde to start heading to Transfiguration.

 “Okay, see you then!” Cormac yelled at Theo’s retreating form as he raced out the door.

 Headmistress McGonagall would have his head if he was late, so Theo had to refrain from pushing the tiny, snail-paced first years out of his way as he stumbled through the door and to his seat.

 “Alright there, mate? What took you so long?” Draco questioned his out of breath friend.

 “Yeah, fine. McLaggen needs help on his Potions paper so we’re going to meet in the library later,” Theo explained, not sparing Draco a glance as he hastily spilled his supplies out on the desk. He finally looked up to see a devilish grin covering his best friend’s face.

 “A study date, eh?” Draco questioned, grinning at the chocolate-haired boy. He knew his best friend had been secretly crushing on Cormac for years but had never had the bollocks to go for it.

 “Shut up! It’s not like that, he isn’t even gay,” Theo muttered, eager for class to start so he could escape this conversation.

 “Oh, I don’t know. I heard some whispers from Flint a couple years ago that would suggest otherwise, but whatever you say,” Draco sang, throwing his hands up in defense at Theo’s scowl.

 “Listen up, children. Today we will be focusing on human transfiguration. You will need to work with your partner to transform their arms into wings. I hope you have done the proper studying as this is a very advanced spell and requires a great deal of skill. You may begin,” instructed Headmistress McGonagall.

“ _Habere alas_ ,” muttered Theo for the third time as he attempted to give his blonde friend wings. Finally, Draco sprouted large, frost colored wings from his body.

“Sweet Merlin, that took you long enough! Too hung up on your rendezvous?” Draco laughed at his friend. He had been making suggestive comments about Theo’s study dat- _appointment_ for the last half hour and it had frazzled Theo’s nerves.

 “Stuff it, you absolute cock,” Theo huffed, glaring at his ‘friend’.

 “Speaking of stuffing cock…” Draco drawled, trying to stifle his laughter.

 “I swear to god Draco, I will leave your arms like that,” Theo hissed, though he couldn’t stop the smile threatening to break through. Draco had never once made Theo feel weird about his sexuality, not even when he had come out to him.

  _“Do you think you’ll get married like your mum and dad one day?” a ten-year-old Theo asked Draco, looking up at the blonde’s ceiling. Theo had walked in on Lucius and Narcissa kissing in the dining room when he had gone in search of sweets earlier. He had never seen his own parents show such affection for each other._

_“Yeah, Father says it’s my duty to ‘find a suitable wife and carry on the Malfoy name’,” Draco recited, distracted by the miniature flying snitch his father had given him last week for his birthday._

_“My dad says that too, but I don’t think I want to,” Theo said quietly, nervously picking invisible lint off of Draco’s emerald green bedspread._

_“How come?” Draco questioned, finally looking up at his friend who was swallowing nervously, eyes darting around the room as if he was looking for anyone that may be listening in._

_“Ilikeboys,” Theo rushed out in a whisper._

_“What? I can’t hear you,” Draco questioned, looking at his friend questioningly._

_“I like...boys,” Theo whispered, too scared to look Draco in the eye. His father would kill him if he knew he was telling anyone, especially a Malfoy, but Theo couldn’t keep this secret anymore._

_“Oh, cool... are you staying for dinner tonight? Mipsy is making Shepherd’s pie,” Draco trailed off, back to playing with his snitch. Theo felt the biggest smile stretch across his face and tackled Draco in a hug. The boys spent the rest of the day wrestling around Draco’s room._

Shaking himself out of the memory, Theo quickly spelled Draco’s arms back to normal and rushed to catch Hermione before she could run away again.

“Hermione stop!” He yelled, skidding to a stop in front of the curly-haired witch before she could exit the classroom.

“Oh, hello Theodore. I've really got somewhere to be…” Hermione said, desperately trying to dodge the boy. She was incredibly embarrassed at how she had acted the day before and had no desire to recount how much of a harpy she’d been.

“We need to set a time to work on our essay,” Theo prompted, looking at the witch expectantly.

“Oh, no need. I’ve already finished it,” Hermione pulled out the roll of parchment, about a foot longer than necessary. She had not expected Theo to help, especially after the way she had treated him, so she’d taken it upon herself to write their paper when she couldn’t sleep the night before.  

“Absolutely not, do you think I’m some sort of invalid? Couldn’t have me sullying your good work? Well, I won’t put my name on anything I didn’t help with,” Theo spat, hating that she’d completely cut him out of the assignment when _she_ was the one with the issue. He had done nothing to this girl, yet she was hellbent on treating him like scum. For once, he could kind of see Draco’s point.

“No! I don’t think you’re an idiot. I just figured you wouldn’t be willing to work with me after yesterday, so I went ahead and wrote the paper myself,” Hermione explained with wide eyes. She hadn’t expected him to be upset about this. Even though she’d just officially met Theo, she was caught off guard by his suddenly cold demeanor. Maybe he wasn't as out of place in Slytherin as she’d thought.

“So, let me get this straight, instead of just apologizing for being an arse, you took it upon yourself to completely cut me out of _our_ assignment and then avoid me until when? Until it was due or longer than that?” Theo questioned, running his hand through his wavy hair in frustration.

“You know what? I don’t care, we’re stuck as partners, so we’re redoing it together. Meet me in the library tomorrow after Runes,” Theo snapped, turning down the hallway without waiting for an answer.

By the time Theo reached the Slytherin common room, he had already cooled down from the argument, his anger settling into exhaustion.  Sighing, he threw his bag down and flopped on his bed. It was only the second day of term and he already had two study sessions planned, one with a judgy harpy and one with a particularly enticing dolt.

“Told you she was a cow,” Draco drawled from his desk in the corner where he was working on his own Potions assignment.

“Thank gods I don’t date women. They’re mental!” cried Theo, covering his eyes with his hands and pulling at the roots of his hair.

“Oh, is that the only reason?” Draco teased, throwing his shoe at his friend.

“Why do I speak to you again? For the life of me, I can’t remember,” Theo countered tapping his chin in mock confusion.

“Well someone has too,” Draco quipped. Sensing the change in mood, Theo dropped the act and adopted a look of concern.

“Has anyone given you any trouble since we got back?” Theo questioned. He knew that coming back here was particularly difficult for his friend. Half of the school thought he was an evil soulless monster while the other half thought he was a coward.

“Oh, you know just the regular spitting at me in the hallway and the hexes sent my way when someone gets brave,” Draco deadpanned as though he were recounting the weather forecast for the day. Draco was good at hiding his feelings, with a father like Lucius one had to be, but he could never lie to Theo. Theo could see the anger in his eyes, the subtle tightening of his jaw that betrayed just how bothered he really was.

He knew Draco wouldn’t appreciate him making a big deal out of it, though he vowed to find out just who was brave enough to harass the other boy and give them a taste of their own medicine.

“Well, fuck ‘em. You know who you are, so what they think doesn’t matter,” Theo tried.  Determined to take Draco’s mind off of things he began gathering his things to head to dinner and then the library.

“Do I?” he heard Draco mumble as he walked passed. When he had turned around, Draco had slipped back into his cool mask of indifference, ending the conversation.

Dinner was the quiet affair it usually was. Theo and Draco sat by themselves at the end of the Slytherin table while the chocolate-haired boy kept an eye out for anyone wanting a piece of his friend. He would be damned if he let Draco be humiliated. He had been through enough.

After dinner, Theo headed towards the library with a nudge and wink from his best friend that he quickly rebuffed with an eye roll. Entering the stacks, he found Cormac at a back table, secluded from passerby.

“Hey McLaggen, how’s it going?” Theo started, taking the seat across from the other boy and settling in.

“This essay is ridiculous. Why should I have to write a paper on the uses of Alihotsy leaves in medicine? My great great grandfather used to hunt with the man who discovered them!” Cormac whined. Theo had to disguise his chuckle as a cough. McLaggen always had a story for everything.

“Right, well we should probably get started,” Theo suggested, pulling out his quill and parchment.

The boys sat quietly working on their papers, the silence only punctuated with the occasional question from Cormac. After about an hour, Theo stood up to go find a book he needed.

As he stood searching the shelves in front of him, he felt large hands land on his hips.

“What the fu-,” he was cut off by plump lips crashing down on his.

He pulled back to see Cormac looking at him with an unmistakable heat in his eyes. With a growl, Theo pushed Cormac back into the bookcase, threading his fingers through his lush blonde curls.

“What was that?” breathed Theo after forcing himself to break for air, Cormac’s breath fanning across his face making him dizzy.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Nott,” Cormac replied smugly, taking Theo’s plump bottom lip between his teeth.

Theo didn’t bother with any more questions, he was too caught up in the feeling of the other boy’s hands sliding down his body, caressing every dip and bulge. Theo found himself gasping for air as Cormac attacked his throat, surely leaving marks. Just as he was sure his lungs were going to burst, the blonde pulled away.

“Same place tomorrow?” Cormac asked, straightening his tie and eyeing the obvious bulge in Theo’s pants.

“What? Yeah, sure,” was Theo’s breathless reply. Before he had even looked up, Cormac had disappeared into the night.

Theo was reeling as he tried to pack up his things and not draw attention. What in Merlin’s name had just happened?! He had never once gotten the slightest hint of mutual attraction from McLaggen, yet here he was snogged within an inch of his life like some sort of fifteen-year-old girl.

He couldn’t stop the grin that graced his face as he touched his swollen lips, Draco was never going to let him live this down.

Tiptoeing back into the dormitory, careful not to wake up his roommates, Theo quickly gathered his things to go take a _much-_ needed cold shower. After that was taken care of, he drifted off to sleep still wondering what exactly had happened tonight.

“‘Not a date’ he says, ‘not even gay’ he says, yet here we are covered in love bites and deceit,” Theo’s eyes snapped open to see Draco leaning over him with a wicked grin on his face.

“Argh, you sound like a disappointed mother,” Theo groaned. He knew there would be no escaping Draco’s teasing today, but he was not prepared to deal with it this early.

“No no no, this is the sound of me always being right. I’m still waiting for your apology, by the way,” the blonde said, smugly crossing his arms and leaning against the bedpost.

A quick look around showed Theo they were alone in the room and he couldn’t stop the small smile that graced his face.

“I may have been a little hasty in the ‘not gay’ assumption…” he trailed off with a smirk.

“I knew it!” Draco exclaimed with a very uncharacteristic fist pump.

“Alright, alright! Now help me cover these up and let’s go get breakfast. I’m rather famished,” Theo suggested with a wink that had Draco gagging.

The boys quickly cleaned up and went about the rest of their day. Theo kept trying to catch glances of Cormac but seemed to be just missing him all day. By the time he reached Muggle Studies with Hermione, he had already forgotten about their little spat.

“Nott are we still on for the library after Runes?” Hermione queried in a small voice.

Theo was drawing a blank, what- oh! He had demanded that they meet to do their paper, huh?

“Yes, I’ll meet you there directly after dinner,” was all he replied, still a little miffed at her attitude now that she had reminded him.

The rest of class passed in silence with Theo working on his notes for the essay and Hermione reading some Muggle book he had never heard of.

Just before the bell rang, Hermione huffed, “Look, Nott, I’m sorry for the way I acted the other day. It was extremely rude of me to jump to conclusions and I hope you’ll accept my apology.”

“It was rude, you have no idea what my motivations for taking this class are. As a matter of fact, you don’t know anything about me. I expected the all-mighty Queen of Light to be a little less judgy,” Theo replied. He saw her eyes drop and a scowl adorn her face, making him feel a little bit bad for still holding a grudge.

“But, I guess it’s water under the bridge. We’ll work on this essay tonight and all future assignments _together_ and maybe then you’ll see people aren’t always what you think,” Theo suggested. Gathering his things, he headed out of class to Runes, catching up to Draco on the way.

When he reached his friend, he saw the deep scowl etched into his face, making him look ten years older.

“Draco? Everything alright, mate?” Theo questioned.

Draco didn’t reply, he just handed Theo the letter he hadn’t noticed clenched in his friend's fist. Smoothing out the wrinkles so he could read it, he saw Narcissa’s pristine writing.

_My son,_

_I miss you terribly and so does your father. He has visitation scheduled in two weeks and we so wish you would come. I’ve already contacted Minerva to make the arrangements._

_We love you,_

_Mother_

“Are you going?” Theo whispered, knowing Draco wouldn’t want anyone overhearing their conversation.

“Absolutely fucking _not._ I have no desire to see that bastard. I honestly can’t believe she’s even still communicating with him,” Draco quietly seethed. He was clenching his fist so tight it had to be painful.

“He’s her husband...” Theo tried, immediately knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

“And?!” Draco shouted before remembering their peers that were now staring at the two.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Draco quietly continued, “He’s the reason we’re in this mess.”

“I get it. I’m sorry, mate,” was all Theo could say. He knew what Draco was going through, having a Death Eater dad of his own. Though, Theo had never idolized his father the way Draco had. He didn’t know what it was like to see your hero go up in flames and leave you to clean up the mess.

Throughout their last class of the day, Theo could feel the angst rolling off his friend. As the bell rang, Draco jumped out of his seat, robes billowing behind him without a look back. The blonde didn’t make it to dinner that night.

Despite his growing worry over his friend, Theo made it to the library in time to meet Hermione. She was sitting in a corner, her back to the wall, books spread out everywhere. Looking up, she spotted him and waved him over.

“Good, you’re here. So, these are my notes on the mechanics of electricity. I thought we could start with the phenomenon that is an electric charge, that is, how it produces an electric field, and then move on to how it can be harnessed and converted into a useful power. Then discuss how it uses have evolved through time. Sound good?” Hermione rambled with a manic look in her eye.

How she managed to get this much done in just two days was astonishing. Professor Errol had just asked for a basic summary and analysis of electricity, but of course, Hermione had developed an entire thesis on the subject.

Theo chuckled, “That sounds good to me. I was actually just reading up renewable energy sources such as sunlight and rain. I was thinking we could leave a section for that at the end?”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the incredulous look on her face. She wasn’t the only one capable of research.

They worked in tandem, each bouncing ideas off the other until their paper was done. With a final flourish of his pen, Theo slumped in his chair with a groan.

“I really am sorry, Theo. It’s no excuse, but I was having a pretty rough day and took it out on you,” Hermione said softly, looking down at her hands.

“It’s fine, just try to give me the benefit of the doubt next time,” Theo acquiesced.

“So, why _are_ you taking this class?” Hermione asked, with genuine curiosity on her face this time.  

“I grew up knowing nothing but magic, obviously. Do you know how fascinating it is to someone like me that there’s a whole world of people out there _without_ magic that is arguably more advanced than we are?” he explained.

“Okay, that makes sense, but how are you in the NEWT level course? I know I would have heard about it if you had been taking this course all along,” Hermione pried, leaning forward in her seat while she waited on his answer.

“Not if no one knew. I'll let you in on a secret here, Granger. I’ve been doing independent study courses for Muggle Studies since sixth year,” he whispered, playing into her curiosity. It wasn’t a secret, not anymore, but the way her eyes lit up was pretty funny.

“What? Why?” she gasped, genuinely confused by this boy. Why would the pureblood aristocrat risk his reputation just to learn about a few muggles?

Theo wondered if she could see the prejudice in her words but shrugged it off. He would just have to prove her wrong.

“When I was little, my mother used to take me out into Muggle London when things got rough at home. We could go there and be anonymous, get away from my father for a while. I remember seeing a car for the first time and screaming bloody murder. Ever since then, I’ve been fascinated,” he trailed off, the tops of his ears red with embarrassment from sharing this private part of his life with a stranger.

“Theo! Been looking for you, mate! We still on for that study session?” came the voice of Cormac McLaggen from behind him. Theo almost fell out of his chair as he spun around. Shit! He had completely forgotten about that!

“Oh, uh yeah. Sorry, Granger! Catch you tomorrow!” Theo stumbled out, throwing his supplies in his bag and avoiding her questioning look as he rushed to join Cormac at their table from last night.

As soon as he sat down, Cormac had his hands all over him. Stroking him through his slacks, “Forgot about me? I find that _hard_ to believe, Theo”, he purred into Theo’s ear.

Theo didn’t have a chance to reply before Cormac had his tongue shoved in his mouth. With a moan, Theo bit his lip and pulled him onto his lap. At the sound of Cormac’s answering groan, Theo remembered they were in a rather crowded library, where anyone could hear what was going on and threw up a _Silencio._

Feeling Cormac’s growing cock, Theo’s mouth watered. Merlin, this boy was hot. Shoving his hands under the other boy's shirt, he felt his Quidditch crafted abs, drawing another moan from the back of his throat.

“Touch me,” Theo moaned as Cormac reached for his hard shaft, stroking him through his pants.

“Oh, you really wanted this, didn’t you?” Cormac taunted, pulling away from Theo’s desperate kisses.

He made quick work of his own belt and guided Theo’s hand to his bare erection. Theo slowing began stroking him, drawing his thumb over his slit to catch the precum there. He had never done anything like this in public before and it was setting him on fire with need. Knowing that anyone could walk around the corner had him speeding up the pace until Cormac shot his load all over Theo’s stomach.

As the blonde slumped against him, Theo thought he might explode in his own pants. He had never been this turned on before.

Cormac quickly pulled him from his pants and fell to his knees. Leaning back against the bookcase, Theo threaded his fingers through Cormac’s hair, guiding his mouth to his throbbing cock. The cerulean-eyed boy looked up at him as he slid his mouth down as far as possible, causing Theo to jerk in his mouth. Pulling back up with a great suck, he bobbed his head steadily as Theo shook with pleasure. It wasn't long before Theo was bursting in Cormac’s mouth, thick spurts of cum that the blonde greedily swallowed. Theo pulled the boy back up and placed a crushing kiss on his lips, tasting himself as they regained their bearings.

“Holy shit,” Theo breathed into the silence. He had not been expecting that. The boys used a quick _Tergeo_ on the mess and righted their clothes.

“See you later,” was Cormac's quick goodbye, punctuated with a rushed kiss.

Theo was in a daze as he fell into bed that night, replaying the last hour over and over until he fell into the deepest sleep he could imagine.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm going to be honest, this is a bit of a filler chapter. In my defense though, I wanted to give you a peak inside Draco's mind so that's what you got. This chapter kind of kicked my ass so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all of you who have read and especially to those of you who have given me feedback, I appreciate you all.   
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

Draco pulled a cigarette out of his robes and lit it with shaking hands. Exhaling the smoke, he wondered what his father would say if he could see him now, puffing away on a muggle cancer stick that would probably kill him one day. With a wry grin, he took another drag, looking out across the Quidditch field from his place under the stands.

How his mother could just turn a blind eye to everything his father had put them through was beyond him. Draco knew he couldn't blame his father for _everything_. Looking down at his hidden mark he knew he was just as much to blame, but condemning his father was so much easier.

If he had never followed that snake-faced _fuck_ in the first place, none of this would have happened. They could have just been the happy family they were supposed to be! Influential, powerful, on top of the world. But no. His father had thrown in with a lunatic not once, but _twice_ , and now he was rotting in prison.

Draco was only sixteen years old when he took the mark. He wished he could say that he didn’t want it or that he was forced, but he wasn’t. He had stood there and proudly endured excruciating pain, all to follow a madman into an already lost war. What a fucking idiot.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had lined Draco’s entire life out before he’d even been conceived. As the first, and only, born son he would lead their family into greatness, pulling strings and manipulating everything from the school board to the minister’s office. He would marry a perfect pureblood wife, chosen by his parents of course, and would provide the next Malfoy heir to take over. Lather, rinse, repeat.

His father had begun filling his head with nonsense from the moment he took his first breath. Everyone is beneath you. You are the most important person. Wizards are superior. Muggles are filth. Muggleborns are an abomination that need to be exterminated. Blah blah _fucking_ blah and he had lapped it up like a pathetic puppy.

He had been so excited to live up to his family’s name. A little pale-faced ponce with slicked back hair spouting “my father will hear about this” at every turn. Well, look where listening to his father had gotten him. Chuckling, Draco flicked his spent cigarette onto the ground.

“Draco,” came the breathy voice of Pansy Parkinson. Over the years she had grown into her pug-like features and had actually become quite pretty. Silky onyx locks fell against her pale skin, her dark eyes, filled with promises, were outlined by thick lashes, and her plush lips were always painted in a searing red.

Draco and Pansy had been matched as children, expected to marry and provide the next powerful generation of pureblood children. They had entertained that idea until sixth year. While Draco had initially been thrilled at receiving his mark, he quickly came to realize the insanity of the whole thing. There he was, sixteen years old, tasked with killing one of the greatest wizards of all time all by himself. The stress alone had almost killed him and his relationship with Pansy had fizzled. He’d pushed her away and she’d gone. Despite their failed romance, Pansy had always been his friend, someone he could turn to, so the fact that she’d abandoned him now burned.

Draco couldn’t stop the sneer from gracing his face now. He had come out here to be alone, maybe blow off some steam after reading that bullshit letter, not to be bothered by this two-faced bitch.

“Bugger off, Pans. Run along and find someone good enough to be seen with,” he spat in her direction, never actually looking at her. He quickly pulled out another cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag.

“Shut up, Draco. I just came to check on you, you prat. You weren’t at dinner and I got worried,” she trailed off, plucking his cigarette from his fingers and taking a drag herself.

“Oh, noticed I wasn’t there, did you? No one else to spit at?” he jabbed, accepting his lipstick-stained cigarette back.

“Draco… you know my mother is watching everything I do. I can’t take a piss without her knowing and threatening to cut me off. I have to lay low…” she looked away.

Pansy’s father had been killed during the war, leaving her mother in charge of her fate. Dahlia Parkinson was no comforting soul. She was ruthless and cruel. She had always had a special animosity for her daughter, feeling as though she had stolen her husband’s attention from her. Pansy’s father, terrible man that he was, had always doted on his little girl. Pansy was the apple of his eye and it burned Dahlia to no end. With Thaddeus gone, Dahlia would look for any reason to cut Pansy off.

With a sigh, Draco allowed her a small nod. He understood. It was easy for people to judge the children of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They were rich, entitled, selfish, mean, but they had to be. People like Ron Weasley went home to warm, loving homes. He got to relax and know that his family loved him unconditionally. People like Pansy and Draco? They didn’t get that. They were merely a means to an end. Their parents had had them strictly to carry on the bloodline. They had to think about everything they said, everything they did and how it would be interpreted and reflect on their families.

Draco knew his parents loved him, at least in their own way, but he also knew that it wasn’t unconditional. They would have blasted him off the family tree, just like his Aunt Andromeda, had he stepped out of line. It was exhausting having to be poised every second of every day.

Offering Pansy another drag of his cigarette, he sighed “I know, Pans.”

He didn’t offer any other condolences and neither did she. They just stood there in silence, alternating puffs of the cigarette and staring out across the field.

“Are you doing okay?” Pansy finally asked, never taking her eyes off the horizon.

“No,” Draco stated simply. There was no point in lying to her. She had been around as long as Theo and, while they would never be as close as the two boys were, she knew him enough to know when he was struggling. She also knew him enough to know he didn’t want her help or comfort. Just standing there was enough.

Taking the last drag, Pansy flicked the cigarette and turned to head back up to the castle. She said nothing but brushed a hand against his shoulder in passing. It was her way of saying she was sorry and that she was still there, even if it didn’t seem like it. Draco didn’t react, not trusting himself to speak over the sudden lump in his throat.

Once he was sure she was gone, he let out a shaky breath. His breath was coming in short gasps as he tried to stop the sobs wracking his body. He allowed himself a few seconds of this before he rebuilt his walls, slipping back into his unaffected stoicism. Wiping the tears from his face, he took a deep breath before striding back towards the castle.

Draco lay in bed that night thinking of his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of pureblood grace. She never stepped a toe out of line, never argued with her husband, never spoke out of turn. She was like a block of ice, cold and stiff, but things had been different when he was a child. In the comfort of the Manor, she had been warm and loving, catering to his childish whims and allowing him a modicum of normalcy. That had all changed when the Dark Lord came back. Lucius had fallen back in with the Death Eaters and she hadn’t uttered a word in protest. She nodded in all the right places, attended all the appropriate events, she didn’t even fuss when her only son was offered up to Voldemort. The only emotion Narcissa had shown during that moment was a single tear that was quickly brushed away.

Today, Draco wondered if his mother even had any of her own opinions. For as long as he could remember, she was whatever his father had needed. He resented her for not putting him first. He resented her for leaving him to be filled with hate and ignorance.

Draco was broken from his reverie as Theo stumbled into the room. He pretended to sleep as the other boy fumbled around, muttering expletives when he accidentally kicked his trunk. As Theo finally rolled into bed, Draco was just falling into a restless sleep, plagued by memories of red eyes and man-eating snakes.

The next week passed in a blur. All he could think about was the upcoming visitation with his father. He had told Theo there was no way in hell he would be going, but deep down, he wasn’t sure that was true.

His father was a rotting _bastard_ , a terrible man really, but he was still his father. The man he had looked up to for years, his hero. Draco wanted answers. He wanted to know why his father had put them in this position, why his mother never tried to stop him, and why neither of his parents loved him enough to save him.

He wasn’t eating or sleeping, his stomach tied in endless knots. Theo had tried talking to him, but Draco couldn’t bring himself to speak up. How daft did one have to be to miss the man responsible for their misery? How could he explain to anyone that he hated his father, but couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him again, even if it was for the last time?

The truth was, Draco wanted answers. He wanted to know why his father had put them in this situation, he wanted to know why his mother never spoke up, he wanted to know why his parents were willing to sacrifice their only child just to appease a madman.

If this past year had taught Draco anything, it was that blood was all the same color, no matter who it came from. Everyone was equal when begging for mercy.

“Draco!” Theo shouted, breaking Draco out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Huh, what?” Draco jumped, trying to focus his bleary eyes on his best friend. He had barely seen Theo lately.

“I’ve been calling your name for five minutes, mate. What’s going on with you?” Theo worried. He hadn’t seen Draco like this since sixth year and clearly, that wasn’t a good time in the boy’s life.

“I’m fine,” was all Draco said. Theo knew this was bullshite. He may have been a little preoccupied lately, but he still knew when his friend was spiraling.

The signs were all there. Draco had always been thin, but he was bordering on sickly now. His normally pale skin had a deadly pallor to it and his eyes were always unfocused, as though he was somewhere else. He was jumpy and detached, even more so than normal.

“Bullshite, you’ve been moping around all week. What’s up?” Theo inquired, taking a seat on the edge of Draco’s bed while the blonde stared at the ceiling.

After a moment of silence, when Theo knew his friend would say nothing, he began, “Listen, Draco. I have loved your pointy rodent-like face for as long as I can remember. What is it? Did someone shit on your toast? I’ll kill them. Did someone call you a ferret again? Because that’s still kind of funny, but I’ll kill them. Did someone steal all your fancy dragon leather shoes? Well, good because you really need to mix up your style a bit mat-”

“Theo! Shut the fuck up! It’s nothing. I’m just not in the bloody mood to talk!” Draco shouted. He instantly felt a pang of guilt shoot through his chest. If he owed anyone an explanation, it was Theo. He was the only person who stuck by him, no matter what.

Theo merely pursed his lips and left the other boy to his brooding. His interest was definitely piqued. Draco was hiding something, and Theo would figure it out, he just needed to go about it the right way.

McGonagall asked for him to meet her in her office after class. He studiously ignored Theo’s questioning glances and trudged up the stairs.

“Camaraderie,” Draco intoned to the statue guarding the Headmistress’s office. His stomach was in knots. He knew he had run out of time to make his decision, yet he was no closer to having an answer.

Should he decline the visit? Refuse to see either of his parents, treating them like disgraceful distant relatives? Did he go and risk getting sucked back into his father’s delusions or his mother’s complacency? Did he really have it in him to see the disappointment reflected in their eyes?

With a shaking hand, he rapped on the door.

“Please come in, Mr. Malfoy,” came McGonagall’s monotonous reply.

He pushed open the door and took in the room. Gone were the whizzing inventions and eccentrically patterned armchairs of Dumbledore’s time. Now the room was filled with books on various subjects and a set of sleek leather chairs sat in front of her desk. McGonagall was sat at her desk, grading papers while a pair of sparkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles watched her from a portrait on the wall. Draco averted his eyes and kept his head down as he walked in. 

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Please take a seat. As I’m sure you are aware, your mother has written to inform me that your father is allowed a visit next week and she has requested that you be allowed to attend,” intoned the woman behind the desk.

Draco had always seen her as a thorn in his side. A stickler for the rules, stern beyond reason, a killjoy. Though, after the war, he could see how tired she had become. Sure, there was still steel behind her eyes, she sat tall and proud, unyielding, but there were more lines around her eyes. Her shoulders seemed heavier and there was a sadness about the woman. Draco supposed they all had a bit of sadness about them now.

“Yes, ma’am. I am aware of that, my mother wrote me last week,” Draco muttered, for once hoping to draw the conversation out to give him a little more time to decide.

“I assume you would like to go, yes? I can arrange for you to Floo to the Ministry in the morning where you will meet your mother and go through the proper channels to reach Azkaban. Of course, you will need to get any makeup assignments from your professors this week, but I don’t see that posing much of a problem,” She explained, looking away from the boy and fiddling with papers.

She could see the indecision in his silver eyes. She had never had a fondness for this particular student. Had always thought of him as an entitled brat, destined to follow in his father’s footsteps, but the war had changed that. She had seen the hesitancy in him when Voldemort called him to their side. She had heard the story of that night at the Manor. Now, she knew he was at a turning point. This once spoiled, rotten little boy had the chance to become a rather brilliant young man, he just had to take it.

The silence in the office was deafening. Minerva continued to shuffle papers, giving the boy a moment to think. He resolutely kept his eyes from straying to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He could feel the man’s eyes boring into him from the wall, making sweat gather on the back of his neck.

“I would like to go,” he whispered into the quiet. He heard her papers stop shuffling but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He missed the small smile Dumbledore shot the woman, a twinkle in his eye as though he had just won a bet.

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I will set up the appointment. You are to be in this office at 8:30am this Saturday,” McGonagall explained.

Draco quickly jumped to his feet, eager to end this awkwardness and return to his rooms.

Just as he reached for the door, he heard the portrait speak, “I hope you find the answers you’re looking for, my boy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 7, I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

“One, two, three, four…” Hermione breathed to the beat of her feet as she ran along the lake. The sun was just kissing the horizon and she had already done three laps around the castle. She dropped to the ground, finding a good place to watch the sunrise as the giant squid lazily stretched its tentacles.

The last couple of weeks had been good. No more breakdowns, she was keeping the peace with Ron, and was so far ahead in her classes she could practically teach them herself. She was constantly busy, but she liked it that way. It was better when she didn’t have time to stop and think, no time for her ghosts to catch up.

She threaded her fingers through the grass and took a deep breath in. She still wasn’t sleeping but her eating had improved. Things had even improved with Theo. They had worked on a few assignments together now and he managed to keep up with her on most subjects. Even better, he seemed to have a genuine interest in the muggle way of life.

Taking in the last of the sunrise, Hermione brushed the dirt off her palms and stood up. Looking down at her hands she tried to ignore the fresh gouges from her nails and the rips in her knuckles from the punching bag. She took one more deep breath and headed for the castle.

“Hermione? What’s going on? Why are you up so early on a _Saturday_?” Ginny mumbled half into her pillow having been woken up by Hermione rifling through her trunk after her shower.

“Couldn’t sleep. Going to study with Theo!” Hermione shouted on her way out. She and Theo had agreed to meet this morning to go over the latest Muggle Studies essay. Being that it was Saturday, she had opted to wear her favorite cropped black hoodie with a pair of worn-in jeans and trainers, as opposed to her usual school uniform.

A quick look in the mirror showed that she no longer looked emaciated but had packed on quite a bit of muscle over the past few months. Where her hips had once been narrow and pointy, she now had curves that led into strong legs. Her arms were no longer wiry and thin but now had a layer of muscle shaping them. Her toffee colored skin stretched over her newfound muscles in an attractive way it never had before.

Hermione tore her eyes away from her reflection, feeling a bit like a stranger in her own skin. She had spent the entirety of her adolescence fighting a madman and his servants, each year thrust into a different perilous situation. She hadn’t had time to process puberty or how she was changing, so now that she had time to notice, it was like waking up in a stranger's body.

She grabbed a book off her table and sprinted down the stairs, eager to start on her next assignment. As she entered the library, nodding to Madam Pince, she headed towards the back tables where she usually met Theo. She was digging through her bag for the novel she’d brought when she slammed into something coming around the corner.

“Oof!” she breathed, falling back onto the ground from the impact.

“Watch it!” yelled whomever she'd ran into. Looking up, she saw the titanium eyes of Draco Malfoy glaring down at her. She could feel her rage boiling just beneath the surface at the sight of him.

“ _Watch it_?! You ran into me you absolute knob! You watch it!” she shouted back, picking herself up off the ground and gathering her spilled things.

“Oh yes, of course, _you_ had your head shoved so far in a book you were incapable of watching where you were headed. Color me surprised, Granger,” the ferret drawled, brushing imaginary filth off his robes while sneering at her. He even went as far as to step on her parchment when she tried to pick it up.

“Malfoy, if you don’t bugger off, I swear I will hex your head even _farther_ into your ass than it currently is,” Hermione seethed, shoving Malfoy back off her parchment.

“Oof! You bloody co-”

“Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger you must quiet down immediately!” Madam Pince whisper-shouted as she came around the corner to find the source of disturbance in her sacred library. Malfoy merely shot Hermione a scathing glare and stomped off to wherever he was headed. Hermione huffed with an eye roll and finished gathering her things to find Theo.

Finally, she found Theo and unceremoniously dropped her things on to the tabletop, still steaming from her confrontation with the World’s Biggest Prat.

“How on earth could you be friends with such an insufferable asswipe?! He is the most infuriating person I’ve ever met!” she whispered furiously to Theo, careful to keep her voice down this time lest she draw Madam Pince’s ire again.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, darling. Yes, my morning has gone quite well, thank you for asking,” Theo joked. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his long, lanky arms above his head while Hermione stewed.

“I hate him,” she spat, roughly pulling her things from her bag and slamming them onto the table.

“Well, to be fair, most people hate him. But I thought we talked about judging a book by its cover?” Theo singsonged playfully, ignoring the brunette’s glare.

“Judging a book by its cover? Oh nooooo, that book has been read and it’s just as rotten as the cover,” she laughed mirthlessly.

“Oh, my dear, that’s probably the only book you haven’t read. Yes, he’s an arse, but that doesn’t mean you _know_ him,” Theo intoned, suddenly serious.

“And I don’t care to. I’m tired of talking about that spineless rodent, let’s talk about the assignment,” she suggested, brushing her riotous hair over her shoulder in an attempt at appearing unbothered and tried to control her breathing. Theo merely raised an eyebrow and smothered a laugh before obliging the girl.

After about an hour of working on the assignment, they decided to take a break.

“What’s that?” Theo questioned, pointing to the novel sticking out of Hermione’s bag.

“Oh, um… 1984 by George Orwell. It’s a muggle novel,” Hermione explained distractedly as she sorted through her notes.

“What’s it about?” Theo queried, picking up the book and flipping through the worn pages.

“Thought you were an expert on all things muggle?” Hermione teased, “it’s about a totalitarian society where the citizens are constantly under surveillance and subject to propaganda, essentially brainwashing them. It’s an excellent read really.”

“Obviously. This book looks like it’s been through a hurricane,” Theo admonished, fingering the creased spine.

Hermione flipped him off, “Would you like to borrow it? I think you’d enjoy it and it’s better than the rubbish Professor Errol has been assigning.”

“Yeah, actually. Thanks!” Theo said, tucking the book in his bag and resuming his work on the essay.

Hermione left the library about an hour later and headed back to her common room to find the boys. Walking in, she spotted them fighting over a game of chess while Ginny sat in one of the armchairs reading a magazine.

“You tosser! What kind of move was that?” shouted Harry, rising from his seat and pushing Ron.

“The clever kind, apparently,” egged Ron with a rather Malfoy-esque smirk Hermione had never seen him use before.

The boys’ relationship had been tenser than ever recently. Harry had been pulling away and spending more time with different people. Hermione supposed he was trying to figure out who he was without another person inside his head influencing his decisions. However, Ron wasn’t nearly as understanding.

The gangly redhead had been hanging out with Dean and Seamus more lately, each of them lamenting on how the war had “changed them” and the “poor” hands they had been dealt. It was essentially a pity party that Hermione had no interest in joining, but she was glad Ron had someone to talk to about it, even if it was a bit unhealthy.

Hermione let out a quiet groan at the sight of her two best friends fighting, yet again. Sometimes she thought it would be easier if they all just went their separate ways. Give Harry the time to find himself, give Ron a chance to heal without Harry’s shadow, and give herself a moment to not worry about holding everyone else together. But, every time she had this thought, she was flooded with guilt. These boys weren’t just her friends, they were her family. She would never have made it through the last six years without them and couldn’t remember a time she didn’t love them.

“Oh, poor Harry, finally lost at something!” Ron goaded the black-haired boy. Hermione could see the fight escalating and figured it was time for her to jump in.

“Ron don’t be a dick. Harry, quit being a crybaby. Let’s just head down to dinner, shall we?” she tried, knowing Ron could almost always be swayed by the mention of food.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ve got plans, see you ‘Mione,” he told Hermione as he walked past her and out of the common room door.

“No doubt off to meet with his fan club. Bloody tosser he is. Can’t handle losing at anything, spoiled prat,” muttered Ron, looking to Hermione for assurance.

She merely sighed and offered a “Let’s go, Ron.”

Harry hadn’t been lying when he said he had plans. He had spent a lot of time lately thinking about what he wanted from this school year and what he wanted to do in life. He still hadn't figured out any long-term career choices, but he did decide he wanted to make the most of his time left at Hogwarts. He wanted to branch out and see what was out there, try new things, _live_ a little.

So, in the last two weeks, he had tried to do one thing that scared him each day. It had started with trying the sludge-like Groaty pudding at dinner. It looked revolting but had actually been pretty damn delicious. From there he expanded.

His task for today was to attend a party without any of his usual friends there to be his security blanket. He knew Ron would come but would only associate with other Gryffindors, which wasn’t exciting, also he was a bit of a dick. On the other hand, Hermione would hate a party so she wouldn’t do either.

So, here he was at the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory, all alone, trying to talk himself into saying the password.

“Harry! You made it! Come on in!” Ernie Macmillan shouted as he walked up behind Harry with a group of friends and clapped him on the back.

“Here goes nothing,” Harry whispered to himself, smiling at Ernie and stepping through the doorway.

The Hufflepuff common room had been transformed to resemble a club, or at least that’s what Harry assumed they were going for. The center of the room was full of sweaty people writhing against one another on the dance floor while others sat on couches placed along the perimeters, drinking their drinks and talking. There was a table in the corner overflowing with all kinds of alcohol bottles and snacks. Music was pulsing through the space at deafening decibels and the light was so low, Harry could just make out Ernie’s tall form weaving through the crowd.

“What’ll you be drinking ‘Arry?” Ernie shouted over the music, picking up a Firewhisky bottle and pouring a cup for himself.

“Whatever’s good!” Harry shouted back, not really knowing what he liked. But, wasn’t that the whole point of this challenge he’d embarked on? To try new things?

Ernie gave him a devilish look and picked up a red bottle Harry had never seen before.

“This one’ll do ya right,” Ernie laughed while pouring Harry a cup.

The boys clinked their cups before taking a swig. Suddenly, Harry’s mouth was full of a fruity drink that burned his stomach as it settled. He spluttered but decided it was tasty enough to stick with and followed Ernie to a table of “eighth” years.

Introductions were made, and conversation flowed, all the while Harry was sipping on his drink, the burn seemingly disappearing. Soon enough, he had been talked out onto the dance floor. He had never been a great dancer, something Hermione could attest to, but he flailed with the best of them. He was having more fun than he’d had in years and was soon covered in sweat and panting for air.

Deciding it was time to grab another drink, Harry broke away from the crowd and headed towards the bar. Just as he was pouring himself a cup, someone bumped into him from behind causing him to spill alcohol all over himself.

“I’m so sorry!” came the voice of a tall brunette boy Harry was pretty sure was a seventh year.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the contrite look on the boy’s face. This was the precise moment Harry realized he may have overdone it on the drinking. The boy was swaying back and forth in front of Harry, or maybe that was just his vision?

“No problem, mate. Name’s Harry, what’s yours?” Harry slurred, holding out his hand to the other boy.

“Michael,” the other boy grinned. Harry found himself caught in the other boys amber colored eyes. Michael was a tall, chocolate colored boy with dark brown curls cut close to his head. He had an average build, not too thin but not too thick. He had a strong jaw and plump lips.

“Wanna sit down?” Michael offered, guiding Harry by his elbow to a couch in the back of the room. Harry could feel the heat of the other boy’s skin on his and it was making him dizzy.

“So, are you having a good time?” Harry asked nervously, sipping his drink in an attempt to appear nonchalant. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it’s not as though he’d never spoken to anyone before. _Must be the alcohol_ , he thought.

“Yeah, it’s been an okay night, and you?” Michael said, leaning across Harry to grab some crisps, brushing against his arm. Harry broke out in goosebumps as Michael’s knee found a place against his. What the hell was going on with him?

Shaking off the feeling, Harry tried to focus on Michael’s conversation but found himself staring at his lips instead. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Michael’s.

It was clumsy and quick; Michael’s mouth was open, and he froze before he leaned into it. Harry didn’t know where to put his hands, settling for threading them behind the other boy’s neck. Harry tilted Michael’s head up, giving him a better angle to slip his tongue into his mouth. It was sloppy, teeth clanking and tongues exploring. Michael placed his hands on Harry’s waist, pulling him closer and leaning over him on the couch, pressing him back into the cushions. The boys fought for dominance in the kiss until they had to come up for air.

“Um, unexpected but alright…” Michael grinned brushing his hand against Harry’s as they caught their breath.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed with a grin of his own.

The rest of the night was spent dancing until the wee hours of the morning. Harry had never felt freer in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers! Here's chapter 8! I hope you like it and that I did this meeting justice. Please read and review. Thank you again to those who take the time to read my little story, you guys are my favorite.   
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

Draco was getting really goddamn tired of sharing his best friend. Theo was hanging out with that bushy-haired bint so much that, if he didn’t know Theo was gayer than Dumbledore himself, he would think they were fucking. 

Just this morning, he had desperately needed something to take his mind off the impending visit with his parents, so he had asked Theo to go flying with him. He figured they would go for a quick fly, maybe play a little one-on-one Quidditch like when they were kids, but that’s certainly not what happened. Instead, he was shooed off in favor of the ungrateful little harpy.

How Theo could stand to be around her for longer than five seconds was anyone’s guess. Draco stamped out his cigarette in frustration and stalked back into the castle. He was due in McGonagall’s office in five minutes.

“Come in, Mr. Malfoy,” came the Headmistress’s voice through the door as Draco shakily knocked. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself into his usual calm facade and walked into the warm room. McGonagall was already standing next to the fireplace, Floo powder in hand. Draco carefully avoided the portrait staring at him from the wall and approached the fireplace.

“Okay, Mr. Malfoy. In exactly 3 minutes this floo will connect to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where you will meet with an assigned Auror and your mother. You will go from there to Azkaban for approximately one and a half hours. You will then return the same way you went. You are due back here by three o’clock,” McGonagall explained, ignoring the panicked look in the boy’s eyes. She could see his breaths coming in shallow pants and knew he was on the verge of a crisis. He wasn’t nearly as good at hiding his emotions as he thought he was.

Taking her cue from the stern stare Dumbledore’s portrait was giving her, she sighed and laid her hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Mr. Malfoy, you are not required to do this. But, should you go through with it, you will be fine. It is just a visit. Do not let _anyone_ tell you how _you_ feel.”

Draco swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded at the woman, avoiding her sudden motherly look. He took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace.

Once the swirling stopped, he looked out into the bustling office of the DMLE. It was chaos, aurors were running about, memos were buzzing through the air, and it seemed as though everyone was shouting at someone else. He was met by Auror Reynolds, a tall, thick man with an impressive mustache and a permanent scowl etched into his face, who took him to an office containing his mother.

“Oh, Draco dear. I’ve missed you,” Narcissa gushed, grabbing her son in an uncharacteristically tight hug. She looked as regal as ever in expensive powder blue robes, her platinum hair pulled into a low chignon, her massive wedding ring glittering on her finger. Draco scowled but returned her embrace.

“Hello, Mother. You look well,” he said smoothly, immediately emanating the aristocratic air that was expected of him, despite the lingering panic he felt.

“Thank you, darling. You, on the other hand, look awful. You are getting entirely too thin and look like you haven’t slept in years. Oh, what will your father think when he sees you looking so disheveled?” she worried, smoothing out his robes and slicking his hair back with her fingers and a spell. A quick glance in the mirror showed he looked just like the man in question.

Draco rolled his eyes and batted his mother’s hands away but didn’t bother fixing his hair.

“And why do you smell like smoke? Do you smell that?” Narcissa questioned with narrowed eyes.

Just as Draco was about to spew some bullshit excuse, Auror Reynolds rejoined them in the office. Draco said a quick thank you to whatever deity may exist that he wasn’t forced to listen to his mother’s whining had she found out he’d been smoking.

“Okay, we will be leaving shortly but I will be going over a few rules first,” the large man grumbled in a low timbre, “once we reach Azkaban, you will be required to hand over your wands to the guards. You will then be scanned for any prohibited items or enchantments and taken to the visiting cell. You will have an hour visitation and then will be escorted back to me at the entrance of the prison. Do you have any questions?”

Neither Malfoy spoke up, though Draco almost snorted at the indignant look that graced his mother’s pretty face when the guard mentioned their wands would be taken. Reynolds quickly ushered them to the specified floo and soon they were spinning through the dark flames.

Draco’s feet hit the cold, damp floor of the prison as he stumbled out of the fireplace. Looking around he saw that it was just as dark and miserable as it was rumored to be. The dementors were gone but the desolation remained. His mother quickly followed him through the floo, landing as graceful as one could, and they made their way to the waiting guard.

“Wands please?” was all the thin, pale man uttered as they walked up to him. He had dark, heavy bags under his eyes and looked like he had missed more than one meal. Draco guessed spending all of his time here would likely kill his appetite too.

With a huff, Narcissa handed over her wand and so did Draco. They were then scanned for any enchantments or items, just like Reynolds said they would be. It wasn’t long until they were ushered into a small, dark cell with another guard and none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. Draco took a steadying breath before he could bring himself to look at the man.

Lucius had always been a proud man, but now his hair hung limp and dirty. His clothes hung off of his thin frame, making him seem small and frail. His hands were bound to the table in front of him and his feet were bare on the cold floor. Draco had never seen his father look so bad, yet the man still held the defiant glint in his eye. He was looking straight at Draco, sitting straight as a board in his chair.

“Son, it’s good to see you,” was his greeting as he leaned forward in his chair. Narcissa rushed over to him, fussing about his clothes and the conditions of the prison but Draco was stuck. He couldn’t find it in him to move any farther into the room. He’s not sure what he expected, but it wasn’t this.

“Draco, come sit,” his mother ushered grabbing his elbow and leading him to one of the old metal chairs across from his father.

He could see Lucius eyeing him, his calculating stare piercing all of Draco’s defenses.

“How are you doing, boy?” Lucius asked, folding his hands in front of him as though they were merely at lunch and nothing was amiss.

“I’m well,” Draco whispered. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Draco knew he needed to pull it together. He cleared his throat and repeated himself, “I’m well Father, and yourself?”

“I’m doing as well as one can expect under these conditions. So, tell me, how is school?” Lucius drawled in the unaffected tone Draco had been trying to perfect his entire life.

“It’s okay, same as always for the most part,” was all Draco said, feeling like his father was building up for something but not knowing quite what it was.

“I’ve heard McGonagall was appointed Headmistress? How foolish of the Board to appoint that hag. She was always too soft for the job, never willing to challenge the system. You needed someone stronger, less _politically correct_. It’s a shame the Carrows were...apprehended,” his father said, watching Draco carefully.

“Actually-,” Draco was cut off from arguing by his mother’s sharp nails digging into his forearm.

“Yes, that is a shame,” Draco amended, rubbing his arm and looking away from his father’s piercing eyes. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He spent the rest of the visit drowning out his parent’s conversations as they talked about the other Pureblood families and how they were “coping with the injustices” of the aftermath of the war.

Draco had never been happier than when the guard announced their time was up. He rushed out of his chair, not even sparing his father a glance as his parents said their goodbyes. Neither Malfoy spoke as they made their way back to the Ministry.

“Mr. Malfoy is allowed another visit next month. Should I assume you would like the same arrangement as this time?” Auror Reynolds asked once they were back in his office.

“Ye- _No_ ,” Narcissa was cut off by Draco’s resounding refusal. He would not be returning there. He had no interest in enduring the same conversations and manipulation he had been dealing with his whole life.

“Excuse me, young man? Yes, we will be returning. Thank you, Auror Reynolds. Draco and I will go get some tea before he is due back at school, we will see you then,” his mother dismissed the older man, grabbing Draco’s arm and walking him through the Atrium to a small tea shop across the way.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, explain to me right this instant why you insist on acting like an insolent child today? You've behaved terribly all day and I will not stand for it!” Narcissa hissed across the table after placing their order.

“ _I’m_ terribly behaved? What about you?! Have you learned NOTHING from this bloody war!” Draco scoffed, wrenching his arm from his mother’s death grip.

“What are you talking about?” Narcissa asked, genuinely confused. Draco had to resist the urge to reach across and shake the woman. How could she sit across from his father, who was in _shackles_ , and hold a conversation as though nothing had changed? As though Lucius was merely away on a business trip and that their lives were not in tatters?

“You and father want to sit there and pretend that things are perfectly fine, well I won't do it!” Draco seethed, urging his mother to understand and take his side for once.

“Things are fine, Draco. We will get your father out of that wretched place and things will go back to normal, darling. You needn’t worry. Is this about school? Is that McGonagall giving you a hard time? I will have to call Julius and have her removed immediately,” his mother trailed off, completely missing the point.

Draco merely shook his head and stood up, “You don’t get it. I don’t _want_ things to go back to normal. I hope Father rots in that cell. Goodbye, Mother.”

Narcissa spluttered as Draco walked out of the cafe and pulled out a much-needed cigarette. His hands were still shaking but he felt better than he had all day. There was an underlying pang of guilt for yelling at his mother, but he hadn’t lied. He may not have known until this very second, but he meant what he said. He didn’t want things to go back to normal. ‘Normal’ is what got them where they were now, and he wanted better.

Draco began the walk back to the Ministry but stopped off at a store for a bottle of Firewhisky. He would be breaking into that after he got back.

Auror Reynolds was surprised to see Draco come back alone but didn’t offer any comments. As Draco landed back at Hogwarts, he let out the breath he had been holding all day.

“So, did you get your answers?” came the voice of Albus Dumbledore floating over to him. Draco finally looked at the portrait and there he was, looking nothing like the sick, frail man he’d been on the tower that night. His cheeks were full and flushed, his beard long and flowing, his eyes still sparkling behind those half-moon spectacles.

“Yes, I think I did,” replied Draco, before walking out of the Headmistress’ office.

Theo hadn’t seen Draco since this morning and it was now well past four o’clock. After his study session with Hermione, he had headed back down to the dungeons to take Draco up on his flying offer but hadn’t found the blonde anywhere. He had even checked his favorite smoking spots but came up with nothing. There was really only one place left to look, but Theo was really hoping he was wrong.

As he trudged up the seemingly endless staircases, Theo began to worry. He had known Draco was having a rough time for a couple of weeks now, but he thought it had just been his customary moodiness.

As he reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, he smelt cigarette smoke and swore. If the blonde was up here, it wasn’t good. Walking up the last few steps, Draco came into view. He was sitting on the edge, sipping Firewhisky from the bottle and smoking a cigarette, a pile of ash building up next to him. He may have been well over six feet tall, but the boy looked small against the vibrant sunset. Theo sighed and took a seat next to his friend.

“Romantic sunset for one?” Theo asked, trying to gauge the situation.

Draco snorted, taking another gulp of the alcohol before passing the bottle to Theo without reply.

“What’s going on man? I’ve been looking for you all day,” Theo tried again, taking his own sip of the alcohol. It was the good stuff.

“Oh? No longer tied up with the perfect princess eh? Or maybe McLaggen? Yeah, I know you two have been fucking, not that you told me or anything,” Draco spat, snatching the bottle back and looking off towards the Forbidden Forest.

“What? You knew we hooked up, what’s the big deal?” Theo was confused. He hadn’t been spending that much time with Hermione and Cormac. Right? He had seen Draco at every meal and every night, just like he always had.

“Is this about this morning? I already had plans with Hermione to study and I came to find you right after,” Theo explained.

Draco chuckled mirthlessly, “I couldn’t have given a shite less about flying Theo! I just needed something to take my mind of seeing my bastard of a father!”

“What?! When did you see your father, why didn’t you tell me?” Theo shouted incredulously.

Draco stood up on wobbly legs and began pacing. “When in the bloody _fuck_ would I have told you, Nott? When you’re shoved so far up Granger’s arse, I can see your hair curling or when you have your prick in McLaggen’s mouth, hm? I saw him today, you wanker. 8:30 am sharp and it was fucking _magical_ ,” he spat, throwing his hands drunkenly as he paced.

“My mother arranged the appointment two goddamn weeks ago. I’ve been bloody sick thinking about it. I didn’t know if I should go or not, but it’s not like I had my _best friend_ to talk to about it, huh? Whatever, I went, it sucked and now it’s over,” he sighed, flopping back onto the ground and leaning his head against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Theo into the darkening sky. He had been a bit of a shitty friend. He had known something was up with the blonde but figured he would come to him when he was ready.

He stood up and walked across the tower to slump next to the other boy, grabbing the bottle and taking another sip. They sat there watching the sunset until the bottle was gone, not saying another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support and love, I couldn't do it without you!
> 
> -SB
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

Hermione couldn’t stop shivering after her run. November brought icy gusts and dark mornings that chilled her to the bone. She stepped into a steaming shower, hissing as the heat brought feeling back to her numb limbs. A shame it didn’t bring feeling back to her mind.

She walked back into her room to find Ginny sitting up, staring into space.

“Everything alright, Gin?” she asked the other girl worriedly. The redhead had been having a bit of a rough time. Hermione had heard her whimpering each night with nightmares as she lay awake running from her own.

“I thought he was here,” muttered the other girl, still staring off into space. Hermione sighed and sat on Ginny’s bed. Taking her small hand in her own.

“Every morning I wake up and for just a second, I forget. I forget that he’s gone, that I’ll never see him again and then it all comes crashing back. It’s like he dies all over again every goddamn morning. I _hate_ it,” Ginny sobbed, shaking where she sat now. Hermione didn’t say anything, knowing it wouldn’t help, and just pulled the girl closer. Ginny cried into her chest as they sat there, Hermione lost in her own thoughts. Soon enough, the younger girl’s tears dried, and she got up, wordlessly making her way to the bathroom.

Hermione took a deep breath and resumed getting ready. She floated through the day, attending classes, making small talk with her friends until she found herself in Muggle Studies again.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite bookworm,” Theo sang warmly, moving his things so she could sit down.

“Hello, Theo. Good day, I presume?” she asked, pulling her things out and forcing a grin at the boy. She really did like Theo, he was always so sunny in this sea of darkness that seemed to engulf them all.

“Always a good day, my dear,” he grinned as class began. Professor Errol droned on about ‘Muggle terms and their meanings’ while Theo tried to hide his giggles at Hermione’s acerbic side commentary.

“ _Butter upon bacon_? What even is that?!” Hermione whispered as Theo clutched his sides, face red from the effort it took to contain his laughter.

As class finally ended, Hermione remembered the book Theo had borrowed from her about a month ago, “Hey Theo, did you ever finish 1984?”

“Oh, uh yeah. It’s just back in my room. I can bring it to class tomorrow if you’d like?” Theo rushed out, looking a little nervous.

“Hmm, sure. Did you like it?” Hermione brushed off her rising suspicion, gathering her things and walking with the boy to Ancient Runes.

“Yeah! Wendell really got the shit end, eh?” Theo remarked as they reached the classroom and he caught Draco’s eye. The blonde was glaring daggers at Hermione.

“Wendell? You mean Winston?” Hermione questioned.

“Oh, yeah Winston! Well, looks like Draco needs something, I’ll see you later okay, Granger!” was Theo’s quick reply as he squeezed her shoulder and made his way to the glowering blonde, pulling him away before he said something undoubtedly rude. Hermione shot Draco the finger and found Luna, still confused about Theo’s weird behavior.

She knew it had been tough on him, being friends with both her and Malfoy, but he had made it a point to make time for both of them. Though, in her opinion, Draco seemed to be excessively needy lately.

“-exual tension between the two of you may be exacerbated by the colony of Brefini in the Forbidden Forest,” Luna trailed off in her dreamy way. Hermione had just caught the tail end of her rant, having learned to tune her nonsense out ages ago. But what was that about sexual tension?

“What? Sexual tension with _who_? What are you on about?” Hermione questioned the blonde girl.

“Why, with Draco of course. You too have complimentary auras,” she stated simply, ignoring Hermione’s gaping mouth as she walked around her and into the classroom.

Running to catch up with the other girl, Hermione slammed her bag on the table.

“That ferret is the last person on _earth_ I would ever have ‘sexual tension’ with!” Hermione whisper-shouted, using air quotes to denote how absurd she found this whole idea.

“Perhaps there will be an apocalypse soon then,” Luna shrugged. Hermione literally growled and refused to further acknowledge the tripe flowing from her partner's mouth.

As the lesson started, Hermione found her eyes drawn to the back of a certain blonde head. How in the bloody hell could anyone think they had _sexual tension_? Sure, maybe some people thought Malfoy was handsome, what with his perfect skin, bright white teeth, plump lip-- but not Hermione! Oh, ho no, she thought he was repulsive. A vile little bug under her shoe. He was mean and entitled and they had absolutely _nothing_ in common. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she saw Malfoy pull a book from his bag to hand to Theo, a very _familiar_ looking book.

Theo snatched the book - _her_ book - and stuffed it in his bag as though no one would notice. She could see the tension in his back, noticed how he stayed staring straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge the sharp daggers she was staring into his back. She was going to kill him. How dare he have loaned _her_ book to that...that cockroach! Fuming, she waited until class ended and sprung out of her seat, intent on ripping Theo to shreds, but she was too late. He had raced out of the room the second the bell tolled. Nevermind, she would see him at dinner and then she would hex him within an inch of his life.

Hermione stewed the rest of the day. She even went a few rounds in the Room of Requirement, but she was still mad. She stabbed at her potatoes and ripped her roll to shreds during dinner, snapping when Neville asked her if everything was alright. When the coward failed to make a presence in the Great Hall, she decided to check the library.

She found the boy hunched over a roll of parchment at their usual table. He jumped when she slammed her bag on the table. Gripping the edges until her knuckles were white, she leaned in, “ _What the fuck_ , Theo?”

“Ah, yes, Hermione. My sweet, sweet friend. Listen, I can explain…” he trailed off, looking at her through scared eyes.

“Oh, you better, Nott. I’ve been dreaming of ways to get away with flaying you like a fish all day,” the small brunette seethed, her hair cackling with her magic as she leaned farther across the table with a manic look in her eyes.

Theo held his hands up in surrender and sighed, “I’m sorry, he asked to borrow the book and I didn’t know how to say no…”

“It’s actually quite easy. I like to begin with… no,” Hermione intoned, rolling her eyes but finally taking a seat.

“You don’t understand. Draco has been going through some rough shit Hermione,” he cut her off when she tried to interrupt, “No. I know you hate him and whatever, but he’s just as broken as we all are. So, if he wants to read a sodding muggle novel, I’m going to help him. I’m sorry it was yours, though. I should have told you.”

Hermione bit her tongue. She knew they were constantly putting Theo in a hard place with all the bickering, but it just had to be Draco fucking Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, defeated, “Whatever. I at least hope he learned something about the dangers of propaganda and how it can brainwash you into following evil dictators. Oh wait, I guess he already knows a thing or two about that.”

Theo stared at her long and hard before giving in, “He actually did. He kept trying to talk to me about the damn book in Ancient Runes.”

“Really? He actually enjoyed a book of _mine_?” Hermione scoffed. She just barely caught the guilty look that flashed across Theo’s face before he started backing away again.

“So… about that… hedoesn’tknowitwasyours,” Theo rushed out.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, of course, he hadn’t mentioned it was her book. Had he, the ferret wouldn’t have touched it with a ten-foot pole.

“Of course not. Well, either way, I want my book back,” she stated, holding her hand out for the novel. Theo handed it over with a sheepish look, watching her examine it for any damage. She was surprised to note it was in pristine conditions, evidently, Dra- _Malfoy_ was just as anal as her when it came to book care.

“Um, one more thing Hermione. Is there any chance I could borrow another one? I know, I know,” he started when she began spluttering about him being an imbecile,” but he really liked it! And think of it this way, you get to pick the book, so you could use this as an opportunity to teach him something, all while I get to help my best friend out of a slump.”

Hermione went silent, thinking this actually wasn’t the worst plan. If anyone needed to be taught a lesson, it was Draco Malfoy. If the git was intent on reading her books, she may as well take it as a chance to change his outlook on things.

Rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all, “Fine, Theodore. Take this one, you arse. But if so much as one page comes back out of place, I will rip you both to shreds with my bare hands,” she warned through gritted teeth. She handed him her beloved copy of Macbeth.

“I love you, you insane little lion!” Theo exclaimed, ruffling her riotous curls and kissing her cheek. She swatted his hands away as she started unpacking her stuff, figuring she may as well work on some homework while she was here.

“So, what is this one about?” Theo asked, flipping through the pages of the book haphazardly.

“A man takes a prophecy way too seriously, leading him to kill his friend and king. He then goes on a bit of a murder spree due to paranoia and greed. Should seem familiar,” she droned, but couldn’t stop a smirk from breaking through at the end.

“You know, you too have more in common than you think,” Theo remarked offhandedly. As he leaned back in his chair, he almost didn’t block the book she threw at him. He cackled, and they spent the rest of the evening studying.

When Hermione finally made it back to the Common Room the fire had died down and everyone was in bed. The room was so dark she didn’t notice the boy sitting in an armchair by the fire until he coughed.

“Holy shit!” she yelled, clutching her wand as Harry looked up at her.

“What the fuck, Harry? Are you trying to give someone a heart attack?! Why are you sitting here in the dark?” she questioned, dropping her bag at the foot of the couch she sat down on, trying to calm her nerves and stop her hands from shaking.

“Not tired,” Harry mumbled. They hadn’t really been talking much lately. They weren’t fighting, per se. They just didn’t see each other that much anymore, what with Hermione completely immersed in her course load and with Harry always running off to undisclosed places.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Hermione asked, laying back on the couch and staring at the fire.

“Isn’t it insane how different things are now, compared to this time last year?” he wondered, trailing his index finger over the callous on the inside of his thumb.

“I know. Sometimes when I wake up, I still expect us to be in that forest, waiting for Ron to come back…” Hermione whispered into the darkness. She had been trying to avoid thinking about this. She didn’t want to remember how it felt to have her best friend, and potential lover, leave when things got tough. She didn’t want to remember how cold, hungry, and scared she had been. Too afraid to make a single sound for fear of being caught. She dug her nails into her palm to try and block out the panic rising at the thought of it all. Had it really already been a year?

“I don’t think I’ve really forgiven him yet,” Harry mumbled. He knew it wasn’t fair, that Ron had his family to worry about and the Horcrux was just making everything worse, but things would never be the same. He could no longer say that Ron had been there for him through thick and thin. Maybe that was petty but it’s how he felt.

“I know. I think he’s trying, but you know Ron…” Hermione trailed off as she couldn’t think of any real excuse for his bitter behavior. He had turned into someone callous and harsh in the aftermath of the war. Spouting prejudice in the disguise of righteousness against anyone he deemed responsible for the war and his brother’s death.

“Yeah...have you spoken to your parents since you’ve been back?” Harry changed the subject. He looked up to see Hermione’s face fall. The bags under her eyes were exaggerated by the shadows thrown by the fire, she looked like she hadn’t slept since sixth year. Hell, maybe she hadn’t.

“My mum writes every few weeks. It’s all small talk and pleasantries. My dad still won’t speak to me,” she said with a slight waver to her tone. Taking a deep breath, she regained control and continued, “He still isn’t ready, I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, moving to join her on the couch and taking her hand in his.

“Me too,” sighed Hermione as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time before he drifted off to bed. Hermione pulled out the latest letter from her mother.

_Hermione,_

_We have been well. We have decided to return to London for Christmas to spend time with your Great Aunt Carol. I’m not sure how much time she has left. We hope you will be able to meet us. Please let me know as soon as you can so I can prepare your father. We hope all is well._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

She knew she had to go if she had any hope of repairing their relationship, but spending the holiday in tense silence and walking on eggshells sounded like the last thing she wanted to do. Scratch that, listening to Molly drone on about how she and Ron would work things out one day and that she “really ought to start learning how to keep a household” is that last thing she wanted to do, but going to Aunt Carol’s was a close second. Sighing, she pulled out her quill and ink pot to scrawl a reply.

_Mum,_

_I would love to come. I will meet you at King’s Cross December 19th._

_Hermione_

She walked through the cold night air to the owlery, almost turning around twice. She attached the letter and watched the small brown barn owl take flight. With a shaky breath, she headed back to the castle to hopefully get a few hours of sleep before the never-ending nightmares woke her up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the book exchange idea goes out to Hystaracal and her story Détraquée on FFN. This story is an AMAZING WIP and was a huge inspiration for starting a story of my own. I recommend that each and everyone of you go read it, if you have not already. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

Theo was pretty sure Cormac was going to be the death of him. His eyes rolled back in his head as Cormac hit just the right spot, making Theo’s balls tighten with the need.

“Are you going to cum for me, Nott?” Cormac growled in his ear, pulling his hair until his eyes watered. This man was an animal in bed. He could have Theo shaking within minutes but would back off the second he saw Theo get close. He loved to tease, to see just how far he could push until Theo broke.

Theo gritted his teeth as Cormac continued pounding into him, reaching around to stroke his swollen cock and bring him ever closer to the edge. The brunette boy was moaning to the rhythm of their thrusts, pumping his cock into Cormac’s hand looking for just the right amount of friction. Finally, stars burst behind his eyes and he came in thick ropes of cum, collapsing on the bed as Cormac finished.

Cormac rolled off of him and stood up, reaching for his discarded pants. Theo rolled over, trying to catch his breath while eyeing the beautiful golden blonde boy.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to head down to dinner?” Theo asked. He was starving after the rendezvous, having been ushered into the Room of Requirement right after class by a frenzied McLaggen. This seemed to be an everyday occurrence at this point. He wouldn’t really see Cormac around but would find himself pushed into a broom closet and pushed to his knees at random points in the day.

“Um, I actually have practice to get to. Maybe another time?” Cormac asked, already headed for the door.

“Sure…” Theo mumbled as the door closed. Cormac always had ‘somewhere to be’. They had been seeing each other for weeks now but had yet to talk about what they were doing. To be honest, they rarely did any talking at all.

Sighing, Theo dragged himself out of bed and cleaned up. Thank Merlin the room had a shower. Once he was ready, Theo headed down to the Great Hall where he took his usual seat next to a scowling Draco.

“Busy afternoon?” Draco intoned, giving Theo a pointed look while scooping up some mashed potatoes.

“Yeah,” replied Theo, taking some stew for himself. He didn’t elaborate, they both knew where he had been.

“So, are you two just fucking, or what?” asked Draco bluntly.

Theo choked on his stew, spluttering as he grasped his goblet of pumpkin juice, “I don’t know, we haven’t really talked about it?”

“Hmmm,” hummed Draco, taking a bite of his potatoes with the slight rise of a dark eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Theo mockingly raised his own eyebrows.

“Oh, nothing. Just surprised is all. Never took you for the casual kind of guy, but whatever,” drawled the blonde, still poking at his food. Theo scoffed, how dare Draco judge him when he had done the same thing!

“Oh, so it was okay for you to fuck Adelaide Murton for a few months sixth year and not ‘date’ her, but I do it and it’s a sodding crime?” Theo hissed. Draco sounded like Narcissa, constantly nagging him. They were having fun and what business was that of Draco’s? Theo was a grown ass man, he could fuck whom he wanted.

“Adelaide and I both knew what we were doing; we were on the same page. I’m not sure that you and Cormac are,” shrugged Draco.

Theo scowled, “Just mind your own business, mate. I appreciate the worry, but I’m good.” He knew Draco meant well, but that didn’t quell his ire.

“Okay,” Draco placated, returning to his potatoes. Theo took a calming breath and decided to change the subject.

“So, are you liking Macbeth?” Theo asked, banking on the hope that Draco wouldn’t want to have an in-depth discussion about the book. Theo only knew what Hermione had told him and if Draco asked any questions, it would become glaringly obvious that he’d never actually read the book. The entire guise of this book ‘project’ he and Hermione were embarking on was that the books were items Theo had picked up over his years of research.

“Yes, apparently wizards aren’t the only ones susceptible to prophecy-induced mass murder,” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Muggles: They’re just like us,” Theo snickered, splaying his hands dramatically.

Since his blow up, Draco had finally started talking to Theo again. He’d told him what happened at the meeting and why he went in the first place. He said he just wanted answers. Both boys had grown up in households where everything, and every thought, was spelled out for them. They were told exactly who they would be, with no room for error or deviation, and while Theo had quickly strayed, Draco had stayed on that path and ate it up. He adored his father and took everything he said as gospel, never once questioning things. Even Theo hadn’t told him when he started Muggle Studies, as he knew Draco wouldn’t understand. But now things had changed. Draco felt like he knew nothing, and he hated that. He wanted to learn and to form his own opinions, whatever they may be.

So, Theo had been trying to find more time to spend with Draco. He vouched for him and started this book exchange with Hermione in hopes that it’d help Draco find some of the answers he was looking for. However, within that, he also had to find time to spend with the lioness herself. Hermione was quickly cementing herself as another one of Theo’s best friends and he genuinely enjoyed spending time with her.

She was a lot more like Draco than either of them would ever admit. She was constantly trying to remain in control and seem unbothered when in reality, she was a steaming hot mess. But damn if she wasn’t funny and intelligent to boot. Sure, she was a swot, but her wit knew no bounds. She had him clutching his sides in laughter while helping him get the best grades of his life. She also offered fresh perspectives on things. Theo and Draco would always relate on things, they had come from the same world and grown up in almost the same way, so they agreed on a lot. But Hermione? She had a different view of everything magical and she wasn’t afraid to debate it. Theo liked to think of himself as a bit of an intermediate between Draco and Hermione, a mix between the old and the new. Though, in between juggling his two best friends that just so happened to hate each other, Theo also had to find time to spend with Cormac.

Cormac wasn’t around much, but when he was, he wanted attention right then. Theo had never been more exhausted in his life. He felt like he had three secret lovers instead of just the one.

“Ah, ah, ah if it isn’t the Dark Ferret and the Evil Poof. Off to curse children, are you?” came the acerbic voice of one Ron Weasley as they boys exited the Great Hall. He was standing in a group that Theo liked to refer to as the Constantly Bitching Twats, CBTs for short.

Theo felt Draco stiffen beside him as his own anger rose, “ _Evil poof_? Really? That’s the best you could come up with? Good to see you are more pathetic than ever Weasley, now if you’ll excuse us…” Theo trailed off with an eye roll.

Just as he turned around, he saw a flash of red lunge for blonde. Weasley had launched himself at Draco, punching him in the side of the face and knocking them both to the floor. Theo allowed himself a split second of exasperation before he jumped in, pulling the redhead off of his friend. He felt arms encircle his own and was pulled back as someone else punched him in the face. The scuffle continued for another couple of minutes before they had drawn a crowd.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” came the booming shout of Headmistress McGonagall. Each of the boys froze, blood dripping from some of them, bruises blooming on others.

McGonagall rushed to the center of the fray and inspected the damage, “If I expected anyone to learn something from the blasted war, it was each of you. That will be fifty points from each of you. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you both will be meeting me for detention every night for the rest of this week. Please follow me to my office so we can work out the details.”

She then turned to the waning crowd, “Off to bed! There is nothing more to see here.”

Draco hauled himself up and followed McGonagall, a spark of anger still in his eyes. Theo caught the burning gaze of Hermione staring at him from the crowd, judgment clear on her face.

As he walked up to her, she scowled and bit out, “Lot of good that soul-searching is doing huh? Still picking fights in the halls, still spewing hate, still the same ugly little boy.”

“Oh, fuck you, Granger. Weasley started the fucking fight. If anyone is ‘spewing hate’ it’s your bloody lot. Get off your high horse for a second and look around. Not all the bad guys are in green,” he spat with an eye roll. Without waiting for a reply, he stalked off in the direction of the Headmistress’ office.

He reached the spiral staircase just as Draco was leaving, head low and muttering to himself.

“Draco!” Theo yelled to get his attention. Just as he turned the corner, he saw Draco punch the stone wall.

“Fuck!” the blonde swore, clutching his probably broken hand. Theo rushed over to inspect the damage.

Draco’s hand was mangled thanks to the rough stone walls. Blood was dripping down his torn knuckles while the boy took deep, labored breaths.

“It doesn’t matter what we do, Theo. We’re always the bad guys,” came his broken whisper. Theo looked up to see tears welling in his eyes and pulled the taller boy into a hug. He stood there as Draco shook with sobs, his rage building by the second.

Draco prided himself on his emotional control. Sure, he whined, but that was mainly for show rather than actual feeling. He had never been much of a crier, not when as he broke his arm after Lucius finally let them take a broom out for the first time. Draco had fallen and merely whined as they spelled the bone back into place, but not one tear was shed. When is father caned him in third year for letting a ‘mudblood’ touch him? No tears. Draco did not cry from physical pain. No, he cried when things became too much. Theo hadn’t seen Draco cry since sixth year after he took the mark and was given an impossible task to complete in exchange for his parents’ lives. The fact that his friend was once again in a place where he felt that helpless enraged Theo.

“You are _not_ a bad guy. They, these hypocritical fucks, are the bad guys. Fuck them, Draco. We will prove them wrong. I promise,” whispered Theo. With one last sniff, Draco pulled himself together and stood up.

“Okay, can you make a fist?” asked Theo, focusing on Draco’s hand, wordlessly giving him a chance to pull it together again. Draco winced in pain as he tried to form a fist. Theo poked and prodded the knuckles, noting that the middle one was likely fractured.

“Alright, this is going to hurt,” he warned as he performed the spell to heal the wound. Theo had plenty of healing practice from growing up with a father like his own. This was one of the times he was actually grateful for it.

“Thanks,” intoned Draco, fully back in control of his emotions.

“What happened?” asked Theo as they started on their way back to the dungeons.

“Weasley just spent twenty minutes detailing every reason I shouldn’t have been allowed to come back, saying I’m a murderer and should be rotting in Azkaban with my father,” Draco explaining, rolling his eyes as though he hadn’t just shredded his hand over it.

“What did McGonagall do?” Theo urged knowing there had to be more to the story to make Draco react the way he did.

“She asked him to leave after assigning him cauldron cleaning duties for the week but asked me to stay behind. She asked if I would be more comfortable ‘continuing my studies from home’, as though I was the one that did something wrong. She offered to set something up with the Ministry so that I could do tutoring at home and only come back for NEWTs at the end of the year. ‘To make me more comfortable.’” he repeated.

“Crazy old bat, how in Merlin’s name does that make sense? The Weasel attacks you and she asks _you_ to leave? Fuck that. You aren’t going anywhere. I will burn this castle to the ground first,” Theo seethed. How dare that old crone suggest that Draco leave. She didn’t want _him_ to be more comfortable she wanted her precious little Gryffindor’s to be more comfortable.

“Why even let us come back then? Should've just told us to fuck off from the start. Save us all the damn drama,” he continued, throwing his hands as he spoke, fury emanating from his tall frame.

“Not _us_ , just me,” Draco corrected before sighing, “Maybe she’s right. Maybe I should just leave.”

“No, you will not back down here Draco. It was a fucking war! You did what you had to do, we all did. If you leave, so do I, and so do all the Galleons our families dump into this hell hole every year,” Theo had stopped walking, too caught up in his thoughts.

“Thanks, Theo,” Draco sighed, clapping a hand on Theo’s back to drag him along the rest of the way. He spent the rest of the night fuming, unable to sleep. By the time morning came, he was in a terrible mood.

He grumbled his way through breakfast and stared off into space during Charms, thinking of how he might be able to change things. As he was trudging his way to Potions, he was dragged into a nearby empty classroom.

“Really? Right now, Cormac?” he sighed, not looking up.

“Cormac?” came a voice far too high pitched to belong to the mentioned blonde. Theo looked up to see a sheepish looking Hermione Granger staring back at him.

“What do you want, Granger? I really don’t have time for this today,” he grumbled, making for the door. Her hand caught his wrist before he could reach the door.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I heard Ron bragging about the fight in the Common Room last night. I know he started it,” she continued, staring at a crack in the floor.

“Yeah, I fucking told you that! But Merlin forbid you believe anyone other than your shitty friends. He’s not even decent to you, why would he be to us _evil poofs_?” Theo scoffed, wrenching his wrist from her hand and stalking to the other side of the empty room.

“I know. Old habits die hard, I guess? It’s just so hard for me to stop seeing Ron as the person he used to be,” she trailed off.

“Tough shit, kid. The war changed us all, ‘bout time you started noticing. About time everyone started noticing really,” Theo mused, thinking of their lovely Headmistress.

“Did Malfoy get in too much trouble?” Hermione asked, scuffing her shoe against the uneven stones, feeling slightly guilty on behalf of her house.

“She asked him to leave school, asked if he wanted to be homeschooled to make him ‘more comfortable’” Theo scoffed.

“What?” Hermione’s eyes bulged, and her mouth dropped open, “how would that fix anything? How is that any better than Snape letting him get away with bullying for all those years?”

“Exactly! Bloody hypocrite, she is,” Theo agreed.

“I cannot believe I’m saying this… but he can’t leave. It will just give them validation,” she winced as she said, not quite believing she was considering standing up for Malfoy.

“I know, but what am I supposed to do?” Theo genuinely asked. If anyone could come up with a plan it would be the girl before him.

“We will figure it out…,” she trailed off, “but for the record… he’s still a prick,” she grinned at Theo. He just laughed and shook the hand she offered. Together they would figure out how to fix it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to thank you all again for reading and for all of the sweet reviews. I have been reading fanfiction for literally over a decade, and as a reader, I would rarely comment or give any sort of feedback. Boy, do I regret that now! Comments, kudos, and even hits are how us writers know what you like and if we are getting our points across. I LIVE for feedback, so thank you to each and every person who takes the time to tell me what they think.  
> Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.  
> -SB

If Hermione had to listen to Ron complain about scrubbing cauldrons _one more time_ …

“If detention is so bad, maybe try not being such a dick?” she blurted out, not realizing she had spoken aloud. The common room went silent as Ron and his group of friends stared at the brunette sitting in her usual chair with a book.

“Excuse me? Are you saying the ferret didn’t deserve to have his arse kicked? He’s a bloody Death Eater Hermione! He deserves far worse, lucky I didn’t curse him right there!” Ron bragged looking to his cronies for validation.

Hermione scoffed, “Oh yeah, we all know how skilled you are with a wand, Ron. Regular ole’ Merlin, you are. By the way, did you ever get _Lumos_ down?”

Ron turned beet red, “You know what ‘Mione? Just because you’re some Death Eater whore nowadays doesn’t mean we all need to get on our knees. Can you still taste the evil on Nott’s cock or does it fade after time?” he spat at her.

She laughed mirthlessly, “It actually has a bit of a salty-sweet thing going on, you should try it sometime. No? All the better, probably can’t get much done with your head shoved that far up your arse anyway. Fuck off, Ronald.”

She gathered her things and stomped out of the room, relishing in the splutters she could hear coming from the redhead. She knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it when rumors of what she said spread, but it was worth it to see the look on his face.

Anyone with half a brain knew that she and Theo were just friends. He was gay for Merlin’s sake. But that wouldn’t stop them. She continued stomping up the stairs until she reached her room.

Walking in, she breathed in the smell of hardwood floors, leather from the punching bag, and the faint smell of sweat that seemed to always linger. Her nerves calmed as she transfigured her comfy leggings and shirt into pants and a sports bra. Her pulse slowed as she wrapped her hands and wrists to protect them from the bag she was about to unload on.

With each punch she threw, her head became a little clearer. By the time she was dripping with sweat, she found herself actually laughing about the fight with Ron. How fucking stupid could he be? Rolling her eyes, she jumped in the conjured shower and got ready to head to dinner.

The smile was wiped off her face right as she walked into the Great Hall. She could hear the hushed whispers, see the people judging her and pointing fingers behind her back. Apparently, word had gotten around about what she said.

Refusing to back down, she walked with her head held high, but no one could see her clenched fist and the crescent-shaped scars being ripped open on her palms. She reached the Gryffindor table and took the empty seat next to Harry, who was studiously ignoring the whispers going on around him.

“Rough day?” Harry whispered, noting the stress in her shoulders.

“Oh, you know, just spent it on my knees. Or so I’ve heard,” she spat causing Harry to choke on his pumpkin juice.

“No one believes him, ‘Mione. They know he’s talking out of his arse,” he comforted, laying his hand on her knee beneath the table to calm her fidgeting.

“Tell that to them, Harry,” she sighed, shooting a glance at all the eyes watching them.

The worst part of it all was that _she_ started the rumor, not Ron. Though, she supposed it was only a matter of time before he did himself. She endured another fifteen minutes of the whispers before she decided it was time to call it a night. She stalked out of the hall alone, head still held high. She had survived a bloody war, she could handle a rumor.

She knew the common room was the last place she wanted to be right now, so she headed to the library instead. She threw her things down on the table and herself into a chair, taking a deep breath before she pulled out her Arithmancy homework.

She had been working for an hour before the chair next to her scraped out and a gangly, wavy-haired boy joined her.

“I always knew you had the hots for me, Granger,” Theo grinned, leaning in to bump her shoulder with his.

She rolled her eyes, leaning back to crack her sore back, “Fuck off, Theo. I know I don’t have the...ahem… _equipment_ you prefer.”

“Oh, but if you did…” Theo trailed off with a wink and a rather crude hand gesture.

Hermione smacked his arm and laughed, finally feeling some of the tension from dinner melt out of her.

They continued picking at each other and Hermione knew she didn’t care if people thought they were screwing, she just needed Theo in her life.

“So, this was your plan for getting the attention off the snakes?” Theo asked after getting Hermione to loosen up a bit.

“Well, no, but I suppose it worked, right?” she scoffed. She actually hadn’t thought about that, but she guessed it really had drawn attention away from the Slytherins and whether or not they were ‘worthy’ of being at Hogwarts.

In the week since the fight, the bullying had only gotten worse. Ron and his group of pricks had taken to harassing all the Slytherins, not just Malfoy. They’d even expanded to the first years. It was despicable and even more so that the Professors were turning a blind eye to it all.

“He wouldn’t shut the fuck up. Honestly, you should have seen the look on his face,” Hermione laughed, picturing the gaping fish expression to make herself feel better about it.

“Well, either way, if I have to have a secret girlfriend, I’m glad it’s you,” Theo cooed, leaning in to try and kiss Hermione’s cheek as she batted him away.

“Cormac won’t be mad?” she asked shyly, having never discussed Theo’s relationship with him before.

Theo leaned back in his chair, blowing out a breath before speaking. “Cormac would have to be able to hold a conversation to be upset,” he joked.

“Not much of a talker, if I remember correctly,” Hermione agreed.

“Ah, yes, he was your date to Slughorn’s party sixth year, huh? Small world,” Theo laughed.

Hermione bit her tongue to stop from elaborating on how awful that experience had been, no need to bash Theo’s boyfriend.

“So long as he’s nice to my man, I’ll forgive him,” she joked instead, poking her tongue out at the boy. They spent the rest of the night joking and studying in the library until Hermione almost forgot about the drama that awaited her back in Gryffindor Tower.

Walking into her room, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a human-sized lump in her bed.

“Ginny! What the hell, why are you in my bed?” she asked, clutching her chest.

“Waiting for you obviously. Are you really seeing Theo Nott? How could you not have told me?!” Ginny screeched, scooting over to allow Hermione into her own bed.

The older girl groaned as she slipped under the covers, “I’m not Ginny. He’s gay, so so gay and an absolutely wonderful friend, but that’s it,” she reiterated.

“Well, that’s a damn shame,” the redhead sighed, shocking Hermione.

“What? Really, no lecture about canoodling with snakes? No ‘sleeping with the enemy’?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“It’s not like it’s Malfoy, ‘Mione. Oh god, are you actually seeing Malfoy?” Ginny gasped, a horrified expression covering her face.

“Oh, gods no Gin!” Hermione shouted, making dramatic retching sounds, “That boy is vile. I would never!”

“Good, though, to be honest, he is gorgeous,” Ginny trailed off, shooting a wink at the other girl. Hermione responded with another retch and the girls dissolved into giggles.

“So, why did you tell Ron you were hooking up with Theo if you aren’t?” Ginny asked after they calmed down, laying back to stare at the canopy above them.

“I didn’t say we were hooking up! He said we were, and I didn’t correct him. Completely different. I just wanted him to shut up!” Hermione sighed exasperatedly. She was already tired of explaining herself and it had only been a few hours.

“What a wanker,” agreed Ginny.

After talking for another twenty minutes, the girls turned in for bed. Hermione laid in the dark, listening to the sounds of her roommate's snores, and fought sleep. She knew tonight was going to be a bad one and would rather just skip it, but she could only hold out for so long. Soon she was swept under a thick blanket of exhaustion.

_Hermione walked into Wilkin’s Dental. Monica Wilkins was standing behind the desk finishing up the paperwork and humming along to her favorite song, or at least what used to be her favorite song._

_“Hello, dear. Did you have an appointment?” she asked Hermione, her eyes sliding over her the way they would a stranger._

_“I’m here to see Dr. Wilkins, the other Dr. Wilkins,” Hermione stuttered._

_As her mother turned to find her father, Hermione quickly locked the front door, turning the sign to show they were closed. When her parents returned, she sucked in a quick breath. They looked so happy together. She had never seen her mother look so carefree, her mocha skin glowing and her cloud-like hair forming a halo around her face. Her father had more freckles than ever, and his blue eyes were smiling. How could she take this from them?_

_Then she remembered that no matter how happy they were now, this wasn’t real. Taking a deep breath and plucking up her courage, she took out her wand and muttered the counter spell to return their memories._

_“Hermione? What is this? Where are we?” her mother asked frantically, looking around like a caged animal._

_“Hermione Jean, you explain yourself right now!” came her father’s irate timbre. He looked just as scared as her mother, though he was trying to hold it together._

_“I’m sorry. You have to let me explain, it will all make sense if you just let me explain,” Hermione pleaded, guiding her parents over to the chaise longue in the waiting area. Here she sat as she told them the whole story. She started from the beginning, from her first year at Hogwarts and told them everything she never had. They sat there for hours, her mother crying into her father’s chest as he glared at his only daughter._

_“How dare you,” was all her father had to say, standing up and bursting through the front door of the shop._

_“Dad, wait!” Hermione screamed, tears rolling down her face as she jumped up to stop him._

_Her mother pulled her back, “Let him go,” she shushed. Hermione cried into her mother’s stiff arms. There was no comfort here, only muscle memory. Things would never be the same between them._

Hermione woke with tears in her eyes. She allowed herself to curl in a ball and cry for exactly two minutes. She let her heart shatter in those minutes, mourning the loss of her parents even though they survived. When those two minutes were up, she stood up and put on her trainers.

As she ran around the lake, she shook the images of her mother’s tears and her father’s anger out of her head. With every footfall, they got farther away, and her chest got a little less heavy. By the time she was done, and the sun was up, she had no tears left.

With a clear head, she got ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts and steadied herself for the day to come. There were more whispers in the halls and people had upgraded to outright staring now. Hermione merely shot Seamus the finger when he made a lewd gesture at her and kept walking.

When she finally reached class, she fell into her seat and took a deep breath. The chair next to her was pulled out and she prepared herself for more probing questions, but instead felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and smelt the familiar smell of her best friend.

“Harry,” she sighed, leaning into him as he took the seat next to her.

“I asked Hannah to switch with me, I hope you don’t mind,” he grinned.

“Of course not. Thank you,” she whispered, leaning in to hug the boy.

For today’s lesson, they were practicing the Patronus charm which many of them already knew thanks to Harry. The class was going rather smoothly until Professor Marotta praised Hermione on her skill. Ron had immediately began picking at her, making snide comments about how she definitely knew her way around the Dark Arts and how maybe her ‘new boyfriend’ had taught her some new tricks. She had been studiously ignoring him, determined not to give him the satisfaction of making her blow up again, but Harry didn’t share her conviction.

“Oi, Ron, give it a rest, mate,” Harry demanded in a voice that left no room for argument.

“Come on, Harry. You can't possibly agree with her. Those snakes have it coming and so does she if she insists on fucking them. Am I right?” Ron asked turning to Seamus and Dean, who nodded their approval.

“Excuse me, Mr. Weasley? Would you like to repeat that, I’m sure I didn’t hear you correctly?” Professor Marotta asked having been stood behind Ron the entire time.

“Oh, nothing Professor,” Ron rushed out, not looking for more detention.

Hermione merely chuckled and got back to work but could tell Harry was struggling to contain himself.

“I can handle him, Harry. But, thanks for standing up for me,” she said sincerely. It was nice to know he had her back, even if she didn't necessarily need it.

After class had ended, Hermione was met by Professor McGonagall on her way out.

“Ms. Granger, could you please follow me to my office?” the Headmistress requested, already having turned around to begin the trek. Hermione rolled her eyes at the students who stopped and stared. Great, more gossip.

When they reached McGonagall’s office, she asked Hermione to take a seat as she took her own. Hermione caught the sparkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore and gave him a tight smile in greeting. She had never really forgiven him for his deception and manipulation, but now wasn’t the time to get into that.

“I’ve heard a few things floating around the castle, Ms. Granger, and I wanted to check in with you. Is everything alright?” the older woman asked in the most motherly tone Hermione had ever heard her use.

“I’m fine, Headmistress,” Hermione assured, “though I am quite curious as to why I am here. Am I in trouble for something?”

“Oh, of course not. I just wanted to check in and make sure nothing was impeding your studies,” the woman explained as though that should have been clear.

Hermione was burning with the hypocrisy of it all.  “Really? So, when rumors are started about me and people are harassing me, you’re concerned? But when another, less desirable, student is being harassed, you ask him to leave the school?” Hermione bluntly asked, no longer interested in small talk and pleasantries.

“Excuse me, Ms. Granger, I will have to ask you to watch your tone. Mr. Malfoy’s situation is a delicate and, quite frankly, none of your business,” McGonagall reprimanded.

Not willing to back down, Hermione continued, “A ‘ _delicate situation’_? It is exactly the same. How can you turn a blind eye to his struggles but not mine?”

“No one is turning a blind eye, Ms. Granger. Both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were punished for the altercation. As for the options offered to Mr. Malfoy, I cannot discuss those with you,” McGonagall intoned, staring the younger girl down.

Hermione stood up, done with this conversation. Before she reached the door, she turned and said, “You know, Professor, I heard you tell those boys you expected more from them after the war. I thought that was funny because I expected more from you.”

She then turned and opened the door, walking out into the hall with a pounding heart. She would never have spoken to her Headmistress like that before, but it needed to be said.

She kept replaying the conversation as she made her way to Muggle Studies, head down and muttering to herself. She was so caught up in her own head, she didn't think to look before she rounded the corner.

“Oof!” she breathed as she ran into someone and fell straight on her arse. She looked to see who she had bumped into and found herself staring into titanium eyes.

“Dammit, Granger, again?” he grumbled, standing up and brushing off his robes, before looking down at her again.

He rolled his eyes and offered her a hand up, which she blankly stared at in shock.

“Are you going to take it or continue staring like an idiot?” Malfoy drawled.

She took it and stood up, dropping it as quick as she could. His hands were soft but cold, as though he had just been walking through the icy rain. 

“Thanks,” she muttered, still confused by the absence of his usual mockery.

“Don’t mention it, but maybe you should invest in a bell so the rest of us will know when you come hurtling through the halls,” he jabbed, brushing his hand on his robe.

There he is, she thought as she rolled her eyes, “But then what would you have to whine about, Malfoy?”

She began walking away before he could say anything else, slipping into class before Professor Errol made his entrance.

Theo gave her a questioning look, moving his things out of her way, to which she just shook her head. She didn't want to rehash her conversation with McGonagall right now. Soon Professor Errol gave them their assignments and left them to their work.

“So, where were you?” Theo questioned, obviously having been dying to ask.

Hermione sighed, “Ron was being a dick in DADA, I know shocker, and then McGonagall wanted to see me.”

“Did she try to send you away too?” Theo spat, irritated all over again.

“Of course not, so I called her out on it,” Hermione whispered, not wanting their nosey classmates to overhear the conversation.

“Really? What happened?” Theo questioned quietly, having caught on.

“I told her it was unfair to treat me different than Malfoy when put in similar situations. She denied it obviously, so I basically called her a disappointment,” Hermione cringed.

“Merlin, Granger. I didn’t mean for you to go on a suicide mission!” Theo gasped. He knew she wanted to help but in just a week she had committed social suicide and argued with the headmistress, all for people who treated her like shite.

“No, it needed to be said. I probably could have gone about it differently, but oh well,” she shrugged.

Theo pulled her into a hug, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

She pushed him off as she heard the whispers break out again, “Not helping!” she laughed.

She may have caused more trouble than she intended, but she still had Theo and Harry, and for now, that’s all that really mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have been soooo busy lately, but I cranked out this chapter just in time. This one has a little bit of everybody, so I hope you enjoy the different views. Please let me know what you think! Thank you always!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respectful owners.

 

“From the depths of the mirror, a corpse gazed back at me. The look in his eyes, as they stared into mine, has never left me,” Draco whispered into the cold night. He was sitting in an alcove near his favorite smoking spot, reading by the light of a weak _Lumos_.

He blew out a thick plume of smoke, resting his head on the stone wall behind him. Theo had given him Night, by Elie Wiesel, just two days ago and he hadn't been able to put it down. The haunting tale of the muggle Holocaust had resonated with the blonde in a way he hadn’t expected. His father would say, “Look, look what these muggles are capable of. Barbaric, evil monsters.” But, hadn’t they done the same? Wasn’t their plight just as barbaric?

Draco may not have been one of the Jews in the analogy, but he knew what it was like to see dead eyes in the mirror, to have your beliefs stripped from you to the point that you didn’t recognize yourself. He knew what it was like to tell yourself that things would be okay, just to end up scared and alone.

Sighing, he stamped out the last of his cigarette and stood up to head back inside. His hands were so frozen they stung upon entering the warm castle.

Draco couldn’t remember the last time he slept more than two consecutive hours at a time. He couldn’t escape the screams and the blood that haunted his dreams. Every time he closed his eyes, he replayed the gory scenes that made up the last two years of his life. Though, he supposed he should be grateful he wasn't the one bleeding out above his dining room table.

He had given a lot of thought to McGonagall’s offer. She wasn’t _wrong_ , it would be easier for everyone if he went home...but he couldn’t. The Manor was no more his home than it was Harry Potter’s. It had stopped being his home years ago. There was no safety or comfort there, only darkness and memories. It was almost worse to remember the good days than it was to remember the bad. At least the bad didn’t disappoint you.

As Draco made it back to the room, he noticed Theo’s bed was empty once again. He was worried about his friend. He knew that Theo cared more than he let on. The boy had spent his entire life caring about others and always had a joke for every situation, but Draco knew what happened when the jokes stopped. He was the only one who had seen Theo’s pain, even though Theo liked to pretend he wasn’t.

He had been there when Theo showed up at the Manor covered in his mother’s blood. He had been there the countless times his father had beat him senseless for just being who he was, and he would still be there when Theo got his heart broken.

With tumultuous thoughts running through his head, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of green flashes and red eyes.

Theo fell back onto the mattress, gasping for breath. Cormac rolled over next to him, conjuring them water as they struggled to regain control of their senses. They had occupied the Room of Requirement after dinner when Cormac had caught Theo on his way back to the Slytherin common room. They had wasted no time with pleasantries, stripping each other bare and driving one another mad.

“You’re fantastic, you know that?” Cormac sighed, tracing the lines on Theo’s stomach lazily.

Theo felt his heart skip, “Thanks. You’re pretty great yourself,” he winked.

Cormac paused, looking into Theo’s amber colored eyes as though he were searching for something. “I could do this forever,” the blonde mumbled into the quiet room.

Theo didn’t respond, embarrassed by the praise and the sudden change of mood. He was used to joking and flirting, but anything serious was new to him and he didn't know what to do with it. So, instead, he kissed him.

It was slow and deep, like an unspoken promise. He could feel Cormac’s hands gripping his hips while his own threaded through blonde curls. Cormac whispered sweet nothings between kisses, telling Theo how his lips were perfect and how he could stay up all night just to kiss him.

This is precisely what he had been trying to tell Draco. This wasn’t just some fling, Cormac cared about him. It was just different outside of this room, there were expectations and Cormac wasn’t ready for that. Theo understood, not everyone knew who they were at the ripe age of ten.

Having drifted off at some point in the night, Theo awoke to an empty bed, illuminated by the soft light of dawn. He stretched his hand out to feel cold silk sheets. Cormac had long since left their little haven, probably off to Quidditch practice or something. He laid there a minute longer before releasing a long sigh and getting up.

As he quietly made his way back to his room, he thought about Cormac and his sweet words and soft touches. Something was really changing with this boy. Theo couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face or the butterflies that lit up his stomach. After the past couple of years, Theo really needed this, something good.

“Ah, so the lady of the night decided to rise for the day?” came the drawl of Theo’s best friend as the blonde walked out of the steaming bathroom. Theo had slept a few more hours, only waking when he heard the shower start.

He stretched and shot Draco the bird as he stumbled out of bed. Soon, they were making their way to breakfast.

“Christmas hols tomorrow, eh? Have you decided if you’re going home yet?” Theo asked his friend. He knew Draco had been struggling with the decision. The blonde had never stayed for the holidays before, always having a family to go home to, well or a dark overlord, but same difference.

“I’m going to stay here. I’m not particularly interested in listening to my mother’s whinging and being dragged to see Lucius again,” Draco sighed. At least he would have Theo here.

Theo had spent every holiday at Hogwarts, or he Malfoy’s, since fourth year. He had no reason to go home, no real family to speak of, and his father couldn't have cared less. So, rather than endure the scathing comments or the beatings, he decided to stay here. Though, he could see the touch of sadness in Draco’s eyes as he resigned himself to the lonely holiday club.

Clapping a hand on the other boy’s shoulder, Theo tried to lighten the mood, “Sounds like two weeks of Firewhisky and Quidditch to me, my friend!”

Draco grinned back at the other boy as they made their way into the Great Hall, ignoring the glares being sent his way by a certain redhead.

Ron’s rage boiled beneath the surface as he watched the Slytherin scum enter the Great Hall. How dare they show their faces in the very same room they murdered their peers in. His eyes were drawn back to the stretch of stone where Fred had lain, lifeless and unseeing.

Harry and Hermione may have been able to forget, they hadn’t _actually_ lost anyone, but Ron never would. His family had been torn to shreds in that bloody war, and he wanted revenge. He wanted those responsible to pay for what they had done, not to get a slap on the wrist and let back into school. Malfoy had killed _Dumbledore_ for fuck's sake!

What had happened the last time they trusted a ‘reformed’ Death Eater? Severus Snape had helped Malfoy with his ‘task’ and had terrorized them all for years!

Ron clenched his teeth as he saw Theodore Nott laugh at something Malfoy had said. How dare he laugh when Fred never would again. He looked to Harry to see if he was finally as enraged as he was, just to see him laughing with a Hufflepuff he didn’t recognize. What the fuck was everyone’s problem? How could they keep acting like nothing had happened?

The final straw was watching Hermione wave at Nott from across the hall as she took her seat. Ron jumped out of his seat, bumping into the curly haired girl roughly as he passed her. He didn’t hear her cry of protest as he stomped out of the castle.

He continued down the hill and across the front until he made it to the memorial statue that had been erected to honor the fallen. He searched the names until he found the one he was looking for. He put up a silencing charm just as an anguished scream tore its way from his throat.

He would be damned if he let those around him forget what happened and who was responsible. If they weren’t willing to listen, he was going to force them to.

Harry watched as Ron stormed out of the Great Hall. With a sigh, he looked over to Hermione to make sure she was okay. She gave him a nod and took her seat, used to the never-ending drama at this point.

He turned back to Michael to try and carry on their conversation. Nothing more had happened between the boys after that night at the party. Both had had a good time, but that’s all there was. Though, Harry had definitely discovered some new things about himself that night.

Weirdly enough, having your whole life dedicated to defeating an evil mastermind didn’t leave a lot of time for self-discovery. Harry had spent his whole life trying to live up to other people’s expectations. He had to be the savior, in love with his best friend's baby sister, noble, brave, blah blah blah. He’d had no time to figure out if that’s actually who he was. He still couldn’t say what had possessed him to kiss Michael, but he was glad he did.

Harry shook himself from his reverie and quickly finished his breakfast, so he could make it to Quidditch practice on time. When McGonagall had first approached him about being Quidditch captain this year, he’d hesitated. He didn’t fancy being in charge or the one people looked to for answers anymore, but he did love Quidditch. It was the one thing he had genuinely done for fun in all the time he had spent at Hogwarts, and it made him feel closer to his father. So, here he was, rushing off to practice.

As he was walking out of the Great Hall, he saw a group of his players standing in a group heckling Theo Nott.

“--your criminal daddy feel about having a fairy for a son? Aye, McLaggen! You think he saw too much of his dad’s cock as a wee babe?” Seamus spat, clapping an uncomfortable Cormac on the back as he agreed.

Harry rolled his eyes before breaking it up, “Don’t you arseholes have somewhere to be? McLaggen, that bench is going to be nice and warm for you if I don’t see your arse on that pitch in five. Same to you, Finnegan! Let’s go!”

He took in the hurt look Theo shot Cormac and filed it away for later.

“Sorry about them, Nott. Not a brain cell between the bunch. See ya later,” he waved to the other boy. Harry had a newfound respect for the boy since he and Hermione had become friendly. He knew he’d been pretty absent lately and was glad someone else was there to look after his friend.

He really did need to talk to Hermione though. This semester had just gone by so quick and he hadn’t really had a chance to check in lately. As he suited up for practice, he vowed to find her later that night and catch up.

Meanwhile, the girl in question was making her way to the library. She had a little time before Transfiguration and she desperately needed something to focus on other than her impending trip home.

She couldn’t remember why she had agreed to go with her parents to visit her mother’s aunt. Sure, Aunt Carol had always been good to Hermione, but seeing her parents again stressed her out. Would her father still be cold? And even if he wasn’t, was she ready to go back to normal? He’d said things he couldn’t take back, and so had she. Was she ready for her mother’s pointed looks and passive-aggressive jabs?  Was she ready for the lies they would surely have to tell Carol to explain their absence? It was a lot to deal with and thinking about it was killing her.

She was to meet her mother at King’s Cross tomorrow but was determined to ignore it until her feet were on said platform. For now, that meant burying her nose in a textbook and working on Runes assignments that weren’t due until next semester. As she walked into the library, she spotted a flash on blonde hair sitting in one of the reading chairs near the back.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a plush chair, brows furrowed, and legs crossed as he scanned the page of the book in front of him, of _her_ book. She had given Theo one of her favorites this week. ‘Night’ was a haunting tale that she hadn’t been able to put down. The similarities between the Holocaust and their own war were obvious, and she hoped he saw them.

She had stopped and stared for a little too long, as Draco looked up and met her gaze with a raised brow. She merely scowled and rushed to her own corner and got to work. They avoided eye contact for the rest of their time in the library, though Hermione’s eyes were constantly drawn back to the blonde.

She noticed that he would silently mouth the words to certain passages, as though they needed to be said aloud. He also read almost as fast as she did, constantly flipping pages. He handled her book with care, never dogearing a page or bending the spine, something she appreciated even if she would never admit it. While Malfoy was known for his impassive face and permanent scowl, when he read, his face betrayed his emotions. He would furrow his brow, lick his bottom lip, or bite the inside of his cheek at different parts in the book. She found herself trying to figure out what part he was on by the faces he would make.

It was a while before she realized she looked like a crazy person. She had found herself leaning forward at her desk to see how far he was in the book, when she noticed. Here she was watching Malfoy like a lovesick schoolgirl. _Gross_. She was just really in love with that book and wanted others to appreciate it as much as she did.

Shaking herself, she finished up her assignment before heading to Transfiguration.

When Draco took his seat next to Theo, he had a strange look on his face.

“Why do you look like someone just tried to explain electricity to you?” Theo asked the befuddled blonde.

“Electricity?” Draco questioned, looking no less confused.

Theo just laughed and clapped the boy on the shoulder. He had spent his own free period walking around the Black Lake trying to explain Cormac’s behavior earlier.

He had walked out of the Great Hall earlier and straight into Seamus Finnegan who had been standing just outside the doors. He had immediately known he would be subjected to Finnegan’s not-so-loveable wit when the boy realized who had bumped him. Now again, as an openly gay wizard from a widely known dark family, Theo was no stranger to ridicule. He had heard it all, most of it from his own family and loved ones, but for Cormac to have played along? That stung.

He knew Cormac wasn’t out and that was okay, everyone had to undergo that journey on their own time, but that didn’t mean he had a free pass to be homophobic himself. Theo had spent the last hour walking around, thinking about what he would say to Cormac later.

He knew he couldn’t tell Draco what had happened, he would kill Cormac. Draco was the only person who had seen Theo through his own coming out and knew the hell he had been through. He had become extremely protective and Theo knew he wouldn’t offer Cormac the benefit of the doubt. Theo loved Draco for it, but the blonde also didn't know what it was like to be a closeted gay man.

He spent the rest of the day thinking, mulling his words over in his mind until he’d worked out what he wanted to say. He wasn’t surprised when Cormac pulled him into a dark hallway on his way back from dinner.

Cormac crashed his lips to Theo’s, already pulling him towards an empty classroom.

Once they entered the room and threw up the necessary wards, Theo pulled away, “Listen Cormac, we need to talk.”

Cormac pulled him back in and spoke against his lips, “I’m sorry for earlier,” he said between kisses.

Theo forced himself to pull away again and put some space between them. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he started again, “Okay, but we still need to talk. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Cormac sighed and took a seat at an empty desk, “I wanted to, but Potter interrupted. I was going to say something.”

Theo let out a breath and joined the other boy, leaning against the occupied desk, “Were you?”

“Of course,” assured Cormac, pulling Theo into his lap, “now kiss me. It’s our last night before I go home, and I plan on making it up to you.”

The rest of the night was full of cries of pleasure and whispered promises.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Here is a new chapter and it's a good one! Thank you always!  
> -SB
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Hermione’s breath left her in a cloud as she stepped through the gates of Platform 9 ¾. She instinctively searched the crowds, eyes settling on her mother. The tall woman was standing alone, hands shoved in the pockets of her white pea coat as she stared at Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath, searching for all the strength she had, and started towards the other woman.

“Mum,” she breathed as she leaned into the stiff hug the woman offered, “Dad couldn’t make it?”

“He’s busy packing our things, I figured we could spend the morning together before going back home,” her mother replied. Hermione knew it was a lie but allowed it. What was the point in arguing?

Sighing, she grabbed her trunk that had been transfigured into a suitcase and followed her mother through the crowd and to their car. They would be picking her father up at their home in London and then making the two-hour drive to Oxford.

The drive home was quiet. Hermione’s mother had asked the customary, “How is school going? How are your marks?”, but they didn’t really talk after that. She knew her mother was trying, but she could tell it was forced, that her mother really didn’t want to hear about school or her friends.

When they reached the house, her father was already waiting outside with the luggage.

“What took so long?” he grumbled, lifting a trunk into the back.

“You know how traffic is in the city, Matthew. Say hello to your daughter,” her mother admonished.

“Hello,” was the short reply Hermione received. She struggled to contain her ire and mumbled her own greeting.

Once they were packed up, they started the long drive. Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and tried to ignore her growing dread.

 

* * *

 

Draco laid in bed staring at the curtains above him. This was the first year he wouldn’t be meeting his mother at King’s Cross since he had started school. It was a surreal feeling, not going home.

Sighing, he rolled over and sat up, determined not to spend the day wallowing. When he opened his curtains, he saw Theo hanging off his bed, mouth wide open, and let out a small chuckle. That boy slept like the dead.

“ _Aguamenti_ ,” Draco whispered. The water hit Theo mid-snore and sent him flying, spluttering as he wiped the water from his face. He looked around frantically before he saw Draco rolling on his bed laughing.

“You _bastard_ ,” Theo growled with a grin. He launched across the room and tackled Draco, getting him just as wet as they wrestled around like little boys again.

When they finally broke it up, they decided to head downstairs for breakfast. The castle was like a ghost town. Draco had never heard it so quiet and calm. When they reached the Great Hall, they saw it had only one big table in the middle, instead of the usual four tables. There were a couple other students there, but none that the boys knew.

As they took their seats and began piling their plates, Draco remembered that he had finished ‘Night’ the evening before.

“Hey, do you have another book for me? I finished this one last night,” he said, pulling the book out of his robes pocket where he had left it last night.

At that moment Theo thanked his lucky stars for his more feminine best friend. She had caught him after dinner the night before and given him a stack of books, in case Draco needed them throughout the break. Theo would have completely forgotten and had to explain how he happened to run out of _his own books._

“Draco, mate, you really ought to get a life,” joked the brunette boy.

Draco shot him a glare and the finger, haughtily biting into his bacon as Theo laughed.

When they got back to the room, Theo tossed ‘Fahrenheit 451’ at Draco and headed off to the shower. Draco sat down on his bed and read a little while waiting for Theo so they could go flying.

* * *

 

Harry stepped off the platform to see the big, burly body of Dudley waiting for him. The war had changed Harry’s perspective on things with the Dursleys. They were awful to him as a child, there was no denying that, but after seeing so many lost in the war, he thought it was important to appreciate the little family he had left.

Dudley had written to Harry at the end of the summer. The boy had gotten his first taste of the real world the night Harry was smuggled out of his house by the Order and it had woken him up. He had never really feared for his life and those of his family before, barring the dementor attack a few years before, but now he knew things could change at any second. He knew life wasn’t the perfect little fairytale his parents had cooked up for him and was determined not to be the entitled little boy he once was.

When Harry had first read his letter, he had ignored it. He never told anyone about it, knowing they couldn’t stand his extended family and how they had treated him, but after a few days mulling it over, he knew he had to reply.

Ever since the boys had been talking on and off. Dudley had graduated from school and was working towards a degree in culinary arts, being he was so fond of food. He had moved out of his parent’s and even gotten himself a girlfriend. He and Harry had arranged to spend some time together this break before Harry was due at the Weasley's for Christmas.

Harry approached his bear of a cousin and grasped his outstretched hand with a grin, “Hey there, mate. Thanks for picking me up.”

“No, thanks for coming. Are you ready to head out?” Dudley asked, throwing Harry’s trunk in the boot of his car.

They spent the drive making idle conversation before pulling up to Dudley’s flat. The flat was small but clean. Harry could see the small touches Petunia had put on the place, like the floral lamp in the corner or the crystal glasses in the cupboard.

“You like pizza?” Dudley asked, walking in from the kitchen with take-out menus.

Harry took a moment to acknowledge how unlikely this moment had been just a year ago before meeting Dudley’s eyes with a grin, “Love it, no bloody pineapple though!”

* * *

The first day at Aunt Carol’s had been rough. They arrived, already frazzled from the silent car ride, to find a rather sickly Aunt Carol. Aunt Carol was in her late seventies, being the sister of Hermione’s grandmother, and had a history of illness that was quickly catching up to her.

She had admonished them all for not contacting her for so long, ‘vanishing without a trace’ she had said. Hermione had ignored the pointed look from her father at that comment. Hermione’s mother had explained that the move had been sudden and due to a job offer they just couldn't refuse, she had apologized for their silence and vowed it wouldn't happen again. She could hear the pain in her mother’s voice as she told the lies Hermione had forced upon them. Janet’s own mother had died years before from cancer, so Carol was the only mother figure she had left.

After that terrible conversation, things had lightened up considerably. They had each gone to their assigned rooms and unpacked their things before dinner. All gathering around the table and catching up. It had been going swimmingly until Aunt Carol asked Hermione how school was going.

“It’s going really well actually. I’m ahead in most of my courses,” Hermione said proudly around a mouthful of salad.

‘Oh that’s wonderful dear, I always knew you would be the future of this family. Such a brilliant, good girl,” her aunt had gushed. This was precisely the time her dad had let out a derisive snort, followed by a loud grunt, courtesy of a well-aimed kick from his wife.

Hermione had kept her head down, staring at her own food for the rest of the dinner. She then retired to her room while the rest of them sat drinking wine. This was going to be a _fantastic_ trip.

* * *

It had arrived at dinner the third day of break in a bright red envelope, positively vibrating with the message it no doubt contained. Draco’s face went white when the owl dropped it in his lap, looking to Theo with thinly veiled panic on his face. Both boys had slowly risen from the table and made their way back to the dungeons, the howler tucked into Draco’s pocket.

Theo silenced the dorm just as Draco opened the letter, “DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU NOT COME HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS! YOU WOULD REALLY LEAVE YOUR POOR MOTHER, _THE WOMAN WHO BORE YOU_ , ALONE ON CHRISTMAS? YOU WILL COME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME, I WILL COME GET YOU MYSELF!”

The howler ripped itself to shreds as per usual as Draco sat quietly on his bed.

“You know, that actually wasn’t as bad as I was expecting,” Theo joked, digging around in his trunk for something.

Draco didn’t reply, he just groaned and fell back onto his mattress. Theo joined him, holding out what he had been digging for, a bottle of Firewhisky.

The blonde took the bottle, unscrewing the cap and conjuring them glasses.

Theo accepted the drink, “Do you think she’ll really show up?”

“She might, but I’m of age. She can’t force me to go,” Draco shrugged, downing his glass in one go.

The sat quietly for a while, each sipping a glass of the burning alcohol before Theo spoke up again.

“Well, this is depressing. Let’s play a game,” he said with a wicked grin on his face.

Draco groaned as the other boy pulled him up, knowing no good could come of this.

* * *

“A club? Really?” Harry scoffed as Dudley’s girlfriend, Rose, drug them out of the flat.

She was a petite girl with smooth brown skin and deceivingly innocent eyes. She reminded Harry of Ginny in the fact that she had clearly never met a stranger and took to bossing literally anyone around quite easily. Honestly, he was glad she got Dudley out of his shell and thought she was probably the only person bossier than his mum, so she just might be perfect.

They had discussed going out after pizza to show Harry around the town. Dudley obviously couldn’t tell Rose about Harry being a wizard, so he explained his lack of cultural knowledge away by telling her he went to a really exclusive boarding school in Scotland and wasn't allowed out much, not a _total_ lie.

This is how Harry found himself outside a small building with pulsing lights and blaring music. As they entered, he eyed the throngs of people pulsing against one another, seemingly oblivious to the outside world.

Dudley looked uncomfortable as Rose ran off to get them drinks. “Sorry about her, mate. She’s just really excited to meet you. We could go if you want?” he asked somewhat hopefully.

“Nah, let’s see how this goes!” Harry said, mentally checking off his one unexpected thing for the day.

He gladly took the drink offered to him by a rambling Rose who was already pulling them onto the dance floor.

* * *

“Goddammit, Matthew! You’re going to have to get over it! She can’t take it back! She’s your daughter, so suck it the _fuck up_ ,” Janet Granger shouted at her husband before stomping out Aunt Carol’s front door. Thank Merlin, Aunt Carol had already retired to her room and hadn’t heard the commotion.

Hermione and her father sat opposite each other at the dining table at a loss for words. They had each been enjoying their coffee with breakfast when Matthew made a biting comment about loyal and grateful children as he read the morning paper. He had been making offhanded comments for the past few days and Janet had had enough.

The kitchen was now silent as Hermione stared at her father in front of her. She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry dad, I really am. I just wanted to keep you safe. I never meant to betray you.”

Her father sighed, “I know. I just can’t stop thinking if we should have ever sent you to that blasted school in the first place. Everything was fine before you went there.”

“It wasn’t fine. The school didn’t give me magic, I already had it. I’m sorry that I disappointed you. I only ever wanted to make you proud, Daddy,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Her father seemed to crumple in front of her before getting up and pulling her into a hug. They sat there crying for a while longer before her mother came back in, crouching to hold them both.

Things were by no means fixed, but maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

“Luna Lovegood or Katie Bell?” Theo slurred, tipping the bottle back once again.

Draco barked out a laugh, “Well, mate, I almost killed Katie, so I’m gonna have to say Loony on this one.”

“Longbottom or Marcus Flint?” Draco shot back, shakily standing to fetch another bottle. They had been drinking for over an hour, going through rounds of Would You Rather, each getting more outrageous as time passed.

“Oh, Merlin, please. Longbottom. Always Longbottom,” Theo leered, winking as Draco gagged.

A wicked grin crossed Theo’s face before he asked, “Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger?”

Draco spit out the drink he had been swallowing, coughing as he tried to replace the Firewhisky in his lungs with air, “What? What kind of question is that?!”

Theo cackled and met Draco’s eyes with a raised eyebrow, “Oh Drakey, answer the question!”

“First of all, never call me Drakey, _Teddy_. Second, fuck off. Would you rather fuck Weasley or Potter?” the blonde asked with a grin on his face like he’d won something.

“Easy, Potter. Those eyes? _Savior of the fucking Wizarding World_? Your turn!” Theo grinned, not at all embarrassed by his confession.

“Goddammit, Theo,” Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he grumbled his answer unintelligibly.

“What was that, mate? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Theo sang, leaning closer to his friend.

“Granger, you insufferable prick!” Draco shouted, taking a large swig from the bottle in his hand.

“I fucking _knew_ it!” Theo yelled, whooping.

“You don’t know shit!” Draco yelled back, passing the other boy the bottle as he laid back on the floor.

Theo merely smiled as he took his own swig, really hoping he remembered this in the morning.

* * *

“What’s your name?” Connor - _or maybe Kyle?_ \- shouted over the music at Harry. They had met at the bar and shared a few dances before finding a dark corner to get lost in.

“Uh...Henry,” Harry replied, looping his fingers into Corey’s - _or Chris?_ \- belt loops, pulling him in for a kiss. They sloppily made out in the corner of the club for a few moments before Harry asked if they could go back to the other boy’s place.

Harry brushed past Dudley on his way out, quickly telling him he would meet him back at the flat later, before following his friend out and into a cab.

_No, definitely Connor_ , Harry thought as Connor’s hands threaded themselves through his hair in the back of the cab. The ride to his flat was quick and they were soon stumbling up the stairs. They burst through the door, Harry immediately pushing Connor against the door and falling to his knees.

He paused as he began unbuttoning his pants, looking up and nervously saying, “I’ve never...”

“Just do what would feel good to you,” Connor breathed, helping Harry undo his zipper.

He pulled Connor’s cock out of his pants, sucking in a nervous breath before tasting the head with his tongue. He lowered his mouth onto the straining member, gagging a little as he went too far.

“Just go slow,” Connor whispered, running his hand through Harry’s mussed hair as the dark-haired boy looked up at him.

Harry tried to relax and began bobbing his head, wrapping his hand around the base to stop himself from going too far again. Soon, Connor was bucking along with Harry’s hand as he continued to suck him off.

It wasn’t long before Harry’s jaw tired and he pulled back to see Connor panting down at him. Harry leaned forward and pushed his tongue against the sensitive spot below Connor’s head, he watched as the boy shuddered.

Harry had never imagined a blow job could make him feel so powerful. He softly kissed Connor’s cock once more before getting to his feet. He began taking off his own pants as Connor peeled off his shirt, leading Harry to the couch.

Connor took Harry’s cock in his hand and gave him a few firm strokes before dropping between his knees. He showed Harry exactly how to suck, bobbing up and down while holding his tongue firmly against the length of his shaft. When he got tired, he would switch to sucking on Harry’s balls while stroking him. It wasn't long before Harry was gasping for breath.

“Are you ready for more?” Connor asked, looking up at Harry from his crouched position.

“I think so,” Harry gasped, willing to try just about anything at this point.

Connor got to his feet, his swollen cock bobbing as he retrieved a bottle of lube from his bedroom. Harry gulped nervously, eyeing the bottle.

“If you want to stop, just say so,” Connor stopped, sitting next to Harry on the couch.

“No, I’m good. Thanks,” he replied, grateful.

“Okay, we’ll go slow,” Connor assured him.

He then squirted some lube on his hand and leaned in to kiss Harry as his hands explored places Harry had never been touched.

By the time he inserted a finger into Harry, he was fully aroused again. It felt strange, but not bad. The more he wiggled around and probed, the more Harry was able to relax and the better it felt.

When he curled a finger and hit a certain spot, Harry gasped feeling the muscles in his groin tighten. He took his own cock in his hand and began to stroke it while Connor fingered his ass. When Connor lowered his mouth onto Harry’s cock again, never once stopping his other ministrations, Harry was pretty sure he was going to die.

It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar tightening in his balls and was shooting his load down Connor’s throat.

“Holy shit!” Harry gasped, still twitching from the release. He had never cum like that before. Connor smirked while he stroked his own cock with heavy lids. Harry pushed his hands away and lowered his mouth back on Connor, bobbing just like he had shown him.

He sucked and fondled his balls, moaning as he tasted Connor’s precum. He could hear the other boy’s quiet moans and feel his balls tightening in his hand. Harry tried to prepare himself for Connor’s orgasm but was still caught off guard as the first shot of cum hit the back of his throat.

His cum tasted salty and a little bitter as he swallowed it down. Connor pulled him back up for a kiss before he went to get them a towel to clean up with.

It wasn’t long before Harry was back in Dudley’s flat, laying on the couch with a goofy smile on his face.

This break was already proving to be one for the books.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late. I was having the hardest time writing it and I still kind of hate it, but hopefully you don't. Thank you for reading! Regularly scheduled posting will resume from here.   
> -SB   
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Hermione awoke on Christmas feeling lighter than she had in a long time. The first days of the break had been awful, full of snide comments and cold silences, but after the blowout between her and her father, things had relaxed a little. They still weren't perfect by any means, but she no longer felt like she was walking on a tightrope above a pit of Inferi.

She bounded down the stairs of Aunt Carol’s to find her parents already fixing breakfast in the kitchen. Aunt Carol was sat in a chair at the table, sipping her coffee and looking brighter than yesterday. Her father was making eggs while her mother pulled the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

She stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight and allowing a small bit of warmth back into her scarred heart. They sat down for breakfast before exchanging a few gifts amongst themselves.

Hermione had gotten her mother a new set of serving dishes, for the dinner parties she could now host again. She gifted her father an updated toolkit, so he could finally finish fixing up the old car in their garage he used to spend his weekends tinkering with. She had gotten her Aunt Carol a beautiful red sweater, secretly imbued with warmth charms to combat that persistent chill that seemed to plague the woman. In turn, her parents gifted her with more books and school supplies, knowing she could never have enough.

After the festivities, Hermione retired to her room to begin sorting through her things and packing up. When she walked in, she noticed two packages sitting on her bed that hadn’t been there before.

Taking them into her hand she opened the one poorly wrapped in scarlet paper first, it was a beautiful pendant from Harry. It was gold and shaped into an otter, just like her Patronus. She blinked away tears as she put it on and picked up the other gift. This one was immaculately wrapped in silver paper and addressed to ‘The Best Girlfriend I Never Had’. Rolling her eyes and chuckling, she opened Theo’s gift to find a pair of gold boxing gloves with her name stitched into the wrists. Once again, her eyes filled with tears as she sat with the gloves in her hands remembering the day Theo had found out about ‘her room’.

_It had been a bad day. She had known it would be. She had barely slept at all the night before, starting her run even earlier than usual, but it didn’t have its usual calming effect. She had dreamt about Hagrid carrying Harry’s seemingly lifeless body into the courtyard and the way it had made her feel like an actual hole had been ripped into her. She swore she could feel her skin shredding as her heart removed itself from her chest in that second, the need to vomit strong as she forgot to breathe. She could hear the screams and the gasps, but all she did was stare at the body of her best friend._

_The only difference was, in the dream he didn't jump back up. He was really dead. She couldn’t help but picturing it again every time she walked past the courtyard that day, clenching her fists until her fingers ached._

_She hadn’t been able to pay attention to any of her classes and had ignored Theo when he tried to make her laugh. After her last class, she mindlessly walked to the Room of Requirement, paying no attention to anyone or anything but where she was headed. She entered the room, dropped her bag and immediately transfigured her clothes. She taped her hands and wailed on the bag in front of her, imagining blood red eyes, black riotous curls, the smell of Fenrir Greyback’s breath, the beady eyes of Peter Pettigrew, the betrayed look on her father’s face after she had restored his memories. She hadn't even realized she was screaming and that someone else was there until she felt arms encircled her._

_She fought against them, thrashing and kicking until she finally figured out who it was through her haze of panic._

_"Shhhh, Hermione. It’s me, you’re fine,” came the soothing voice of Theo as she finally calmed._

_She cried into his chest for a few more moments, clutching at his robes as he ran his hands through her curls._

_“How did you find me?” she whimpered, trying to slow her breathing._

_“I followed you after class. You looked out of it and I was worried. I kept trying to get your attention, but you weren't hearing anything…” he trailed off guiltily._

_“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered, “today was rough.”_

_“How long have you been coming here?” Theo asked, looking around at the various punching bags, dueling dummies, and free weights._

_Hermione sighed, pulling the tape from her hands and conjuring a glass of water, “Since the beginning of term. It just showed up one day. It’s the only place I don't have to hide. I can be as fucked up as I want and there’s no one to see it. Well, until now I guess,” she finished, shooting him a sharp look._

_Theo threw up his hands in defense before crossing the room and pulling her into another hug._

Ever since that day, when he knew she was struggling, he would join her in her room, reading while she unloaded her rage on the bag. She still had bad days, but at least she wasn’t alone when Theo was there. He didn’t ask her to pretend for him, he didn't need her to save him first.

* * *

 

“Mr. Malfoy, would you please join me in my office?” came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall just as Draco finished his last bite of toast. He looked up to see the concerned look in the older woman’s eyes and followed her with a sigh.

They walked in silence until they reached the gargoyle statue guarding her office, “Mr. Malfoy, I feel it is only fair to warn you that your mother is currently waiting for you in my office. I can accompany you in if you would like, or I can wait out here, it is up to you.”

Draco groaned inaudibly, knowing this confrontation was inevitable. He had been shocked when Narcissa didn’t follow through on her threat to drag him home on Christmas. He thought maybe she finally understood and was giving him the time, he needed. Apparently, that wasn’t the case.

“Thank you, Professor, but I can take it from here,” the blonde sighed, steeling his shoulders as the gargoyle moved aside for him to ascend the stairs.

He opened the door to see his mother sitting primly in a chair by the window. She looked as regal as ever, blonde hair tied back in a low knot, purple robes contrasting against her porcelain skin. Her eyes slid over her son as she gauged him from his spot in the doorway.

“Draco,” was all she said, not standing to greet him. Draco immediately knew he was in for a shit storm.

“Mother, it’s nice to see you,” he replied, finally crossing the room to plant a kiss on her cheek.

She shot him a scathing look as he took the seat across from her. “How has your holiday been then? Must be lovely here in this...place,” she spat.

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Mother, I won’t have this conversation again. I will not be returning to our old life, pretending things are perfect when our lives are in shambles. I have no interest in kissing Father’s arse while he sits in his own filt--”

“ _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ , you will watch your words and your tone,” she cut him off with fire in her eyes, “Do you think I am unaware of the current state of my own life? I have absolutely _no one_. I have been ostracized from the social circles that used to worship at my feet, my house has been ransacked by the so-called ‘authorities’, my husband is locked up like an animal, my son will not speak to me, so tell me again, Draco, how I do not understand just how _rough_ things are.”

It was that moment that Draco deflated, he hadn’t thought about it that way. Narcissa was the youngest of three sisters, married off the second she was legal and expected to bear a child as soon as possible. She had been told what to do every second of her life, whom to marry, when the bear a child, how to raise that child, whom to let into her home, how to speak, even how to dress. She had never been alone in her life, never had a second to herself. Until now.

This woman was entirely alone and here he was still beating up on her for her mistakes.

“I-I’m sorry, Mother. I didn’t thin-”

“No, no you didn’t, you insolent little brat. You thought I was oblivious to our situation? You thought I was sitting in the Manor counting our Galleons and brushing my hair all day? Oh, no no no darling. I have been scrambling to keep things as comfortable for you as I can. I have been fighting to keep the Manor in our possession, to keep some modicum of respect attached to our name while you sit in this little school sulking,” she seethed, standing to pace the room while Draco sat in his chair feeling like a scolded six-year-old.

“I apologize, Mother. I should have been more understanding. I was under the impression that you still harbored Father’s deluded beliefs and ideals,” Draco tried to explain, trailing off when his mother shot him another sharp look.

“Your father is holding onto the only thing he has in that blasted place, his idiotic beliefs. While I may not agree with everything he says, I find no purpose in arguing with a man who has no power. He cannot do anything, so why waste time telling him he’s wrong?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Draco mulled that over for a moment before speaking again, “I see your point but isn’t that what got us here in the first place? Our silence and complacency. This isn’t the first time he’s been put away, who’s to say it will be the last?”

* * *

 

Today was the day Hermione was set to meet Harry and the others at the Burrow for New Years. There was a solemn taste to the air that morning as she finished packing her bags, shrinking them to fit in her pockets. Her father had been upset that she had made plans to leave before the break was up, but her mother backed her up. She understood Hermione still needed time with her friends and that while things were certainly better between them, they all still needed time to work through their personal issues alone.

“See you in a couple months, Dad?” she chirped, trying to brighten the sullen mood surrounding the table. Hermione’s parents were also set to leave today but a little later. She had already said her goodbyes to Aunt Carol the night before, explaining she had to leave early in the morning to make her train rather than risk exposing her apparition.

“Sure, kiddo,” He sighed, pulling her in for a still slightly stiff hug.

She leaned into him and breathed in his scent, confident things would get better from here, that they would be okay.

She then pulled her mother into a bone-crushing hug, breathing in the soft scent of her hair so much like her own. She had never seen her mother defend her like she had this break and she couldn’t have loved her more than she did in this instant.

After checking that she had all of her things and giving her parents one last wave, she walked out the door, apparating with a pop.

* * *

 

Harry wasn't sure he had ever been happier to see the smiling face of Hermione Granger. He had been alone with the Weasley's for only two days and he was already going crazy. He loved them, honestly, but being around them was always a bit overwhelming, especially with Ron being, well _Ron_ , and without his relationship with Ginny.

Molly was just as overbearing as she was over the summer, George was still locked away in his room and the others insisted on acting like everything was just peachy. It was unnerving. Percy had returned for the holiday, but Charlie and Bill weren’t able to make it back. Ron was bitching more than normal, and Ginny looked like she was about to crack at any moment.

Harry had been literally counting the minutes until Hermione showed up and she was finally here. He rushed out of the Burrow at the sound of her apparating in, crushing her in a tight hug.

“Merlin, Harry, you’re going to suffocate me,” she chuckled, hugging him back.

“Well, ‘Mione, at this point it’s you or me,” he joked, grimacing as Ron followed him out of the house.

“Hermione, you made it!” the redhead shouted, leaning in for a hug of his own.

“Of course, I said I would be here,” was her reply as she returned his embrace.

As they were walking back up the path to the house Harry whispered, “Prepare yourself for a shit show.”

Hermione groaned as she entered the cottage, breathing in the smell of freshly baked pies.

* * *

 

“Huh, I was sure you would be dead by now,” Theo chimed as Draco entered the dorm.

The talk with his mum had been a weird one. He still didn't know where she stood on anything, but maybe she didn't either. She had, however, successfully made him feel like shite for not coming home.

“Can't kill the only heir, now can she?” Draco deadpanned as he flopped back on his bed.

“Ah, yes. That’s saved me a time or two as well,” Theo agreed, joining his friend while he sulked. They laid on Draco’s bed staring at the canopy as he told Theo all about the conversation with his mother.

“So, is she sipping the tea or not? I’m confused,” Theo mused as Draco finished his tale.

“ _You’re_ confused? I’m confused! My entire life, this woman has stood in the background and done what she was told, I mean barring the whole Potter forest debacle, and now she’s running the show and all ‘your father will not be returning home’. I mean what the fuck? She was just mooning all over the man in Azkaban!” Draco threw his hands up before standing to retrieve a bottle of Firewhisky.

“Maybe she’s just now figuring out who she is? I mean think about it. You, yourself are a walking identity crisis -what you _ARE_ -, but imagine what it was like being _married_ to the man?” Theo shuddered before continuing, “Maybe she’s just keeping your father comfortable while she takes things over.”

Draco mulled it over for a while before shrugging, “Whatever, I don’t want to think about it anymore.” He unscrewed the bottle and offered it to Theo after taking a swig of his own.

* * *

 

Hermione was exiting her designated room when she spotted him. George was sneaking back to his own room from the bathroom. He was thinner than before, dark hollows marring the skin under his eyes. His now black hair stood out against his sallow skin, making him appear ghostly. He heard her gasp and froze before turning to meet her eye.

“Oh, Georgie,” she sighed before taking a step towards the young man. He looked dead.

“Hey, ‘Mione. Don’t tell anyone you’ve seen me,” he muttered before ducking back into his room.

She stayed in the hallway for a moment longer, a few tears escaping before she pulled it together and headed downstairs. She could see what Harry was talking about. Things with the Weasleys’ were arguably worse now than they were over the summer. Every square inch of the house was covered in baked goods, more pies, biscuits, tarts than the Great Hall. Molly was constantly twittering about the kitchen, mumbling to herself and never taking a moment to sit. Arthur sat at the table, staring off into space unless spoken to, and then he would reply with an uncomfortably false cheeriness. Ginny was still spending her nights flying, getting riskier with her stunts every time. Ron was lashing out at every small thing, while Percy and George spent most of their time together locked in the twins’ room.

She found Harry sitting on the back porch with a cup of steaming tea and a plate of freshly baked biscuits.

“How did things go with your parents?” Harry asked as she sat next to him, passing her a biscuit.

Hermione sighed as she took a bite, “It was horrible at first, but I think a little progress was made. My mum is actually being really great.”

“I told you it would work out,” he grinned, bumping her shoulder with his.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about you? What did you do before you got here?” Hermione questioned, realizing she actually didn’t know how Harry had spent the beginning of his break.

“Um, about that...I actually spent it with Dudley…” he trailed off, avoiding her widened eyes.

“What? Really? Why in Merlin’s name would you have done that?” she spluttered.

“He wrote me over the summer. He’s changed, ‘Mione. He’s actually a pretty cool bloke now. I spent Christmas week with him and his girlfriend Rose in London,” he explained.

Hermione was still giving him a disbelieving look when she asked, “Hm, why didn’t you tell me you were talking to him?”

“Honestly? I didn’t think you would understand…” he murmured into his tea, not wanting to look at her.

“Harry James Potter! You should know by now that I will support you no matter the situation. I have always had your back, regardless of if I agree with it, you prat. I know how important it is to you to have a family, I get it,” she admonished, slapping his arm.

“I’m sorry. You know how things have been lately, though. We’ve just kind drifted, you know?” Harry sighed.

“I don’t care if we haven’t spoken in a decade, you can always come to me, no questions asked,” she said, pulling him into a hug.

“Well, in that case… I do actually have something I’ve been meaning to tell you about…” he whispered, telling her about his recent escapades and certain... _enlightening_ experiences.

“Harry!” she squealed before he could clamp a hand down on her mouth.

“Oh Godric, I’m so happy for you!” she whispered excitedly, not noticing a rustling in the bush next to them.

The two spent a few more minutes outside enjoying each other's company before rejoining the festivities inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is short, but not so sweet. Thank you for all the love on my last chapter! I have had a rough time putting my thoughts down these last couple of weeks, but hopefully I'm getting back on track. This chapter was rough but needed to get the ball rolling. I hope you enjoy it! I have started an inspo song playlist on Spotify. Let me know if you are interested in checking it out! I think it would be fun to see if you guys can guess which song is inspo for which scene/character. Thank you always for the love and support. See you next week!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Hermione had just gotten settled in at the castle and was now hellbent on finding Theo. She made her way to the library, weaving through the stacks until she heard his voice. He was laughing uncontrollably at something and the sound made her smile.

As she rounded the corner, that smile was wiped off her face as she saw who he was laughing with. Draco Malfoy was currently guffawing with the other boy, not noticing the girl standing there.

Hermione’s mouth parted in surprise as she watched the two boys bickering and laughing in front of her. She had never seen Malfoy act in such a carefree, happy way. His face was much softer with a smile on it, too bad he rarely did it.

When the blonde finally spotted her, he coughed, straightening in his chair with a scowl.

“What do _you_ want?” he sneered before Theo noticed.

“Listen, you bleached toad--”

“Hermione! Lovely to see you, my dear!” Theo shouted, jumping from his chair and placing himself between his two friends. Hermione was steaming, her face flushed and her hair crackling while Draco was sneering down at her, arms crossed where he stood.

“I’ll see you later, Theo,” Draco growled before turning out of the library, robes billowing behind him. How the hell did he manage to go from laughing and joking to the epitome of Severus Snape in half a second?

“ _Bleached toad_?” Theo mimicked, raising his brow at the girl.

“Well, he _is_ ,” Hermione huffed, throwing herself into his vacated seat with a pout.

Theo rolled his eyes, “How was your break, you little ball of sunshine?”

* * *

 

“Merlin, I’ve missed you,” Theo breathed as he pushed Cormac against the wall in an empty classroom on the third floor.

He leaned in to kiss the blonde, running his hands over his body and groaning as Cormac pushed his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was hot, but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Theo pulled back to look at the blonde, “Everything okay? What’s happened?”

“Nothing, just tired from the train. I’m actually going to head out and catch a nap…” Cormac trailed off, shooting a glance at the door.

Theo’s face fell. He hadn’t seen the other boy in weeks and was eager to pick up where they had left off.

“Oh, um alright. I’ll see you later then,” he murmured as Cormac left the room with a wave.

Theo stood alone in the room for a few moments wondering what exactly had just happened. Normally he couldn’t keep Cormac’s hands off of him and now he didn’t want anything?

Shaking it off, the brunette left the room, deciding he may as well study if he had nothing better to do.

* * *

 

It was two days before Theo saw Cormac again. The blonde stopped him in the hall between classes to request that he meet him in the Room of Requirement that night.

Theo regularly had butterflies when going to meet his lover, but the ones he was currently plagued with had teeth. As he entered the room, he breathed a sigh of relief at the usual set up, a bed with low lighting and soft music. He tried to turn off his thoughts as Cormac took him in his arms, kissing him with his usual ferocity.

Everything about the night had been standard, they did little talking, a lot of _not talking_ , but something felt different. Both boys lied in silence after the tryst, staring at the canopy above them.

“I missed you,” Cormac breathed, rolling over to cuddle Theo.

“Did you? You’ve been acting strange since break…” Theo murmured, not returning Cormac’s embrace.

Cormac stiffened, pulling away from Theo and avoiding his gaze as he replied, “I’ve just been busy. You know how it is.”

“I don’t really. What exactly are we doing here?” Theo asked, sitting up with the sheets around his lithe waist. He hadn’t intended on doing this tonight, but once he started, he found he couldn't stop. He was done pretending like everything was perfect.

“Really, Theo? You want to do this right _now_?” Cormac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Did he want to do this? The butterflies were quickly turning into spiders, filling his stomach with webs.

“Yes, I do want to do this. What is the point of all of this? When do we stop hiding in corners and empty classrooms, Cormac? We’ve been doing this for _months_!” Theo shouted, standing up and putting on his boxers.

“Goddammit, Nott! You knew what this was when we started it, you knew I wasn’t ready for anything serious.” Cormac shouted back, his face red as he got dressed.

“ _Not ready for anything serious_? Well, how goddamn serious is it when you’re making plans for the future? How serious was it when you told me about your dad? How serious was it when you told me you wanted to be with me forever?” Theo yelled, tears welling in his amber eyes.

“Listen, I care about you, I do...but it’s complicated,” Cormac sighed.

“It’s not, either you want it all or you don’t,” Theo spat, tears finally spilling over as his heart beat out of his chest.

“Don’t do this,” Cormac pleaded, crossing the room and trying to pull Theo into his arms.

Theo pulled himself from the other boy’s grasp, forcing himself to stay strong, “Answer the fucking question, McLaggen!”

“Then _no_!”

Both boys stood in silence as that statement washed over them. Cormac sighed, picking up his cloak and reaching for the door. He turned and took in the sight of the other boy. Theo stood with his arms crossed and fist clenched, looking more like his father than he ever had before with the dead look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Theo, I just can’t,” Cormac whispered before he left the room.

The second the door shut, Theo collapsed in a heap of sobs.

* * *

 

Hermione took her usual seat next to Theo in Muggle Studies the next day. He greeted her with his usual smile and smart remark, but something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there. She continued to watch him for the next couple of days, taking note of his faraway looks, the tension in his shoulders, and the dark circles under his eyes.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Draco was doing research of his own. Theo was raised with the same grace and poise that Draco was, but one thing he had never grown out of was his horrid snoring. Draco had been listening to that boy snore for almost his entire life and didn't notice it much anymore, but he sure noticed a lack of it.

For the last couple of days, their room had been completely silent at night, not a single breath was heard from the other side. Draco knew the signs of a silencing spell when he saw them but had yet to figure out _why_ Theo was putting one up.

After three days, Draco was done with it. He knew something was up and he was going to find out what. He had joined Theo back in their room after dinner on Friday night and had cornered the boy.

“What is going on with you?”

“What? Nothing. What’s going on with you, mate?” Theo asked, looking at Draco blankly.

“You’ve been acting strange all week, what happened?” Draco asked again, refusing to let it drop.

“Oh, I’m just tired. Haven’t been sleeping well,” Theo said, brushing it off as though Draco would actually believe that.

“Bullshit, I can smell the Firewhisky on your breath. What. Happened.” Draco grit out, staring the other boy down.

“Goddammit, Draco. Just leave it!” Theo shouted, stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

The blonde sighed, before turning in, knowing it was no use chasing the other boy.

* * *

 

Hermione found him sulking in their spot in the library. He was hunched over the table, flipping carelessly through a book on potion ingredients from the late seventeenth century.

“Hey there, stranger,” she smiled, sidling up to the boy.

He looked up with a weak smile, scooting over for her to join him.

“How’s it going?” Theo asked distractedly.

“Fine for me, what about you? You seem a bit off…” she started. She had been trying to get Theo alone all week, but it was never the right time to bring it up.

“Gods, you and Draco really _are_ the same person,” Theo snapped, pushing his book back from the table as Hermione looked at him questioningly, smelling the cinnamon of Firewhisky on his breath.

“What? What does that have to do with anything? I just want to make sure you’re alright,” she said, trying to brush off her ire at being compared to the blonde. They were nothing alike.

“You’re both bloody annoying. I’m _fine_ ,” Theo grit out as he gathered his things to leave, not looking at the girl again.

Hermione sat frozen in her chair as he left. Theo had never acted like this with her before, not even in the beginning when she had been a right bitch to him. She wiped away the moisture that had gathered in the corner of her eye before leaving herself.

* * *

 

_Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Was it so bloody hard to accept that he didn’t want to talk about it?_ Theo thought bitterly as he made his way to the Quidditch pitch.

The cold bit at his ungloved hands as he climbed the stands. Once he made it to the top, he sat down and pulled out his flask. The alcohol barely burned as it hit the back of his throat.

Since Tuesday, Theo had seen Cor- _him_ a total of five times. It was funny really, he used to search for the boy in the halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of golden curls around the corner, but he never had much luck. But now that he wanted nothing more than to never see those godforsaken curls again? He was everywhere.

He was walking in the same halls as Theo, laughing over the same breakfast, his scent permeating the very walls Theo touched. Tuesday night had been rough. Theo had gone back to his and Draco’s room and silenced the curtains around his bed as he sobbed. By Wednesday morning, he was exhausted but had told himself he would be fine. He just needed to suck it up and smile as though it had never happened. After all, it really _hadn’t_ , right? That was until he brushed past him in the hall.

Watching him laugh over breakfast, like nothing at all had happened the night before, set Theo’s skin ablaze. He felt like there was actual fire in his veins, cremating him from the inside out. That’s when he had gone back to his room and dug out the bottle of Firewhisky.

He just wanted to take the edge off, relax enough to function, to not feel like he was sitting on razor blades, but the hurt hadn’t stopped yet.

He knew he needed to be more careful though. Hermione and Draco weren’t idiots and they weren’t going to leave him alone. He just needed to be better.

He raised a shaking hand to take another swig of whiskey and making his way back down the stands. It was late enough now that he should be able to sneak back into his bed without any unwanted attention.

He quietly walked into the room to see Draco asleep and breathed a sigh of relief. He stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed, casting another silencing spell as the tears came. His breath came out in loud gasps as he fought to breathe. He felt like he was drowning, just trying to keep his head above water a little longer.

* * *

 

Draco watched Theo stare off into space over breakfast, saw the way his face hardened when McLaggen walked in and it all clicked.

Of _course_ , it was that. How could he have missed that? Draco shot a look to Cormac, noting the circles under his eyes, how he studiously avoided looking at the Slytherin table, sitting where he was forced to face away from Theo.

That _motherfucker_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this was actually the first chapter I had outlined and what made me decide to write the story. This is where things start to get moving. I hope you love it as much as I do! Thank you always! I live for your comments, so please keep them coming. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

“Looking for someone ‘Mione?” Harry asked the girl. She was on her second lap of the library, a worried look on her face.

“I’m looking for Theo,” she responded with worry in her tone. Harry had been in the library working on his Defence homework that was due the next morning, thank you procrastination, when he spotted the brunette flitting in between stacks and tables.

“Want some help?” he found himself offering, desperate to get away from his assignment.

She offered him a quick nod before taking off again. When he caught up to her, he asked, “So, what’s going on? Why the urgency?”

Hermione slowed, sighing, “I don’t know, I just have this really bad feeling. He’s been off lately…” she trailed off.

“I’m sure he’s fine, maybe he’s just busy?” he tried to reassure her, sensing her rising anxiety.

“That’s not it, I know there’s something more…” she murmured almost to herself as they headed out the castle doors.

Harry tried to keep her talking as they searched, hoping it would quell the panic attack she was headed for, “So tell me more about Nott, how exactly did you guys become friends anyway?”

“Muggle Studies. We’re partners,” was her short reply as she rounded the greenhouses, boots sloshing in the wet ground.

“So, it was love at first sight?” Harry joked, his laughter dying out as Hermione glared at him.

“No, actually I was a complete arse to him the first week or so,” she bit out.

“So how did it get to this? Us sloshing through the rain to find someone I barely know,” Harry wondered. Theodore Nott was probably the most invisible Slytherin Harry could think off. Sure, his father was a big-name Death Eater, but as far as Harry could remember, Theo had never really been involved. He had always kind of been in the background.

“I don’t know, Harry! I guess he was just there when no one else was. I don't have to pretend with Theo, you know? I don’t have to have my shit together to hang out with him. He doesn’t require me to save the goddamn world every time I see him,” she yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she whirled around to face him.

She knew the moment his face fell that she had said the wrong thing.

“I didn’t mean tha-”

“You have to pretend with me?” Harry asked, stopping in his tracks and staring at the girl in front of him.

“Honestly? Yeah. You and Ron are my family and I will always love you, but do you know how exhausting it is to have to hold you two together all the time? I don’t get to be scared or sad or tired because you two always have it worse, and that’s okay, I get it, but it’s exhausting,” she sighed. It had started sprinkling and the droplets were sticking to Harry’s glasses, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

“It wasn’t exactly a cakewalk for me either, Hermione. I wasn’t having the time of my life,” he bit out sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

“I know that you arse, but that’s exactly what I’m saying! You’re literally proving my point!” she yelled, turning around to continue searching.

Harry waited a moment before following her. If he was honest with himself, he could kind of see her point, but it still hurt to hear that she didn't feel like she could be herself around him. The fact that she felt more comfortable with a Death Eater’s son than her own friends was a tough blow.

“Now just wait a minute! What happened to ‘I’ll always be here for you Harry’ or ‘you know I’ll always have your back’. I didn’t ask you to join me out there, you could’ve stayed!” Harry yelled after her.

“Fuck you! That’s not what I’m saying. I don’t _regret_ any of it, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t just as hard for me as it was for you tw- there he is!” she shouted, spotting Theo sitting in the rain on the top row of the Slytherin Quidditch stands. She raced off across the field and up the stairs with Harry following close behind.

When they reached him, Harry could immediately tell something was wrong. The lanky boy was slumped over in his seat and didn’t respond to Hermione’s calls. When they reached him, Hermione rushed over and shook him, trying to wake him up.

He barely opened his eyes, slurring as she spoke to him before his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Harry, you have to get Malfoy,” she rushed out, lifting Theo’s head and trying to get him to wake up again.

“What? Malfoy? Where the hell would I even find him? Shouldn’t I get Madame Pomfrey?” Harry rambled, finding himself worried for the boy he barely knew.

“No! Just get Malfoy, Harry. _Quick!_ ” she yelled.

Deciding against arguing, Harry rushed down the steps and across the field back to the castle. Once he was inside, he tried to think of where he could find the blonde. Thankfully, it was about dinner time, so everyone would be headed to the Great Hall at any moment. Harry positioned himself in an alcove near the doors, trying not to draw attention from any professors and searched the crowd for Malfoy.

He saw the shock of blonde hair right before he walked past him and pulled him into the alcove.

“What the fu- _Potter_? What the fuck is this? Decided to finally finish the job?” the blonde sneered at the soaked boy.

“Bite me. Malfoy. It’s Nott, he needs your help,” Harry rushed out, wiping the rain from his glasses.

The color drained from Malfoy’s face at the mention of Theo. He no longer argued, just followed Harry back into the rain. They didn't speak as they rushed to the pitch. Once, Malfoy spotted Theo’s slumped form in Hermione’s arms he swore and sprinted up the stairs. He didn’t spare a glance for the girl as he rushed to his friend.

“What happened?” he asked in a low tone as he inspected the unconscious boy.

“I don’t know. I had a bad feeling, so I went looking for him and we found him here. He was already passed out but came around enough to ask for you. What do we do?” Hermione asked nervously.

Malfoy’s face was curiously blank when he looked at her, “We have to get him back to our room, so he can sleep it off.”

“How are we going to keep anyone from seeing him? McGonagall will have his arse for this,” Hermione asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared down at the boy.

“I know a back way, you and Potter just keep a lookout,” the blonde grunted as he hoisted Theo up, putting his arm around the boy’s waist.

Harry had no idea how he had gotten roped into this but didn't bother arguing. He followed them as Malfoy dragged Theo down the stairs with Hermione’s help. When they reached the passage at the bottom of the pitch, they headed down another set of stairs to the dungeons.

“So, this is how you guys always beat us to the pitch,” Harry mused as he took over for Hermione and grasped Theo’s other arm.

The blonde shot him a scowl but didn’t refute the statement. Once they reached the dorm, Malfoy muttered the password and the door opened to an empty common room.

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Hermione breathed, rushing forward to hold the door for the boys.

Harry helped Malfoy lift Theo onto his bed, jumping back as the boy woke up to violently heave onto the floor. Each of them groaning as the retching continued.

“Thanks, Harry. I think we have it from here,” Hermione said, rushing to get a cloth to cool the boy’s head.

“Actually, can I talk to you for a second?” Harry asked, not able to take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

“What?” Hermione asked as she pulled him over to the door.

“You’re going to stay? With _Malfoy_? Are you sure?” Harry asked worriedly, shooting a glance to the blonde who was muttering to Theo as he groaned from his bed.

“I’ve got it, Harry. I can’t just leave,” she pleaded with her eyes for him to trust her.

He sighed, but gave in, “Okay, send me a _Patronus_ if you need me.”

She grabbed his hand as he made to walk out, “Thank you, Harry. I mean it.”

“Anything, ‘Mione,” he said, offering her a small smile before he left.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she heard Theo retch again before rushing back to his side.

“What did he say?” she asked Malfoy, as she wiped at Theo’s mouth, brushing away the sick.

“Nothing of any use,” was his short reply.

“I knew something was wrong. I’ve never seen him like this,” Hermione murmured, picking up Theo’s cloak and drying it with her wand.

The blonde didn’t reply, but merely stalked over and ripped the cloak out her hands, rifling through the pockets.

“Hey! Wha-“

She was cut off as he pulled a flask from the inner pocket, opening it to smell what was inside.

“Whiskey,” he said, taking a seat with his back against Theo’s bed and putting his head in his hands.

Hermione didn’t know what to do at this moment. Should she leave? Should she stay? The sound of Theo whimpering in his drunken slumber made her decision for her.

She took a seat next to the blonde, leaning her head back on the frame, “It’s something with Cormac, right?”

Draco snapped his head up, looking at her curiously before asking, “You know about that?”

“Sort of, he never really talked to me about it, but I caught on,” she shrugged, looking away from the boy.

“He wouldn’t talk to me either,” Draco murmured, looking at the flask for a long moment before taking a swig himself.

He sat silently for a moment longer before passing it to her. She stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded, before taking it. She hissed as the alcohol hit the back of her throat and saw Draco smirk at the sound.

They sat silently, passing the flask back and forth and listening to Theo mumble in his sleep. After a while, hot from the Firewhisky, Hermione shrugged off her cloak and pushed up her sleeves.

She heard Draco suck in a breath, staring at the ugly scar on her arm. Blushing, she pulled her sleeves back down as raised a shaky hand to take another shot.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked, refusing to look at her as he passed her the drink.

“Does yours?” she bit out, meeting his silver eyes as his head snapped up.

“Not physically,” he quipped, lips quirking in a self-deprecating smirk as he stared at her.

She looked away, taking a deep swig before breathing out, “Sometimes, I can still feel the blade...slicing through me like butter.”

She heard him suck in another ragged breath and wondered why she had told him that. _Draco Malfoy_ of all fucking people.

“I have dreams that I wake up and mine is just as black as the day I got it, that he’s back,” Draco murmured, looking down at his sleeve instead of into her haunted eyes.

“Can I see it?” Hermione whispered. She had never actually seen his up close and had the sudden urge to. His eyes snapped to hers, gauging her for a moment where time seemed to stand still before he moved. His long, tapered fingers shakily reached for the bottom of his sleeve, pausing for a moment before he slowly dragged it up, revealing the ugly mark.

She sucked in a breath at the sight of it. It was dramatically faded, more of a grey now with a red, irritated outline. It looked inflamed like it had been scrubbed too rough a time or two. She looked up to see Draco staring at it with a look of hatred before he quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

That sat in silence for another moment, both lost in their own tormented thoughts before the blonde spoke again, “I’m sorry.”

Hermione didn’t say anything for a long while, the apology lighting a flame in her veins, her anger rising.

“ _You’re sorry_? For what part? Joining a terrorist group, spewing hate every chance you got, or for being a general arsehole?” she spat, moving away from him, the spell of vulnerability broken by those two words.

“You think I had a great time? What was I _supposed_ to do?! He threatened to kill my entire family if I didn’t follow through! Get off your fucking high horse and realize we weren't all lucky enough to be born on the right side,” he choked out, standing to pace the room.

“You could’ve asked for _help_!” she yelled back, jumping to her feet.

“Oh, yes because that worked so well for the others! How is good ole’ Severus doing?” he yelled, staring down his nose at her as he crowded her in the small room.

She looked up at him defiantly, fire in her eyes as they both breathed heavily.

“I just wanted to survive,” he breathed, his breath washing over her face with as close as they were now.

“But did you?” she whispered back. Silver met chocolate in the silence that followed her question. She could see the emotion swirling in his eyes and wondered if hers matched.

They remained lost in the moment until reality came crashing back in at the sound of Theo’s next retch. Hastily breaking apart, they worked in silence to clean up the mess, each avoiding the other’s gaze.

The silence was heavy and awkward, their unspoken words hanging in the air between them. Once they finished cleaning up, Hermione put her cloak back on, ready to escape the tension. Giving Theo one more once over, she headed for the door.

She could feel Draco’s eyes boring into her from his perch on Theo’s bed, sending shocks down her spine. Pausing with her hand on the door she turned to say, “In the early dawn light, I tried to distinguish between the living and those who were no more. But there was barely a difference.”

Draco stared at the space she had stood as she softly closed the door, mulling those words over in his mind, wondering why they sounded familiar.

It wasn’t until he lay in that space between consciousness and dreams that he remembered where he had read those words before. His eyes snapped open and landed on Theo’s sleeping form. The _books._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line of Hermione's is a quote from Elie Wiesel's Night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Thanks so much for the love on my last chapter! I love you all!  
> -SB   
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

_His hands trailed up her back, tangling themselves in her curls as he pulled her head back, giving himself access to her throat. He peppered hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, nipping at her collar bone as he dipped down. She let out a breathy moan, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist from her spot on the table. They were in the library, at one of the back tables mostly hidden from anyone walking by. She could feel the tight bulge in his pants and ground herself against it. He groaned, rocking back against her as his tongue circled her nipple. He blew cold air against it, causing it to pebble, before moving on to the next. He slowly dropped to his knees, pushing her skirt up her thighs. As he attached his mouth to her clit, his silver eyes looked up at her--_

Hermione awoke with a gasp, clutching at her chest as she fought for breath. What the fuck was _that_? She could feel the heat emanating from her skin and the stickiness between her legs. It really had been a while since she’d been laid, but having sex dreams about _Malfoy_? She must be losing it more than she thought.

She shook off the thought with a shudder and made her way to the shower where she may or may not have had to take things into her own hands...literally. Getting out, still breathless, she got ready for her morning run.

As she circled the grounds, she mulled over the events of yesterday. It would be easy to brush off the Theo incident as a one-time thing, no big deal, but she knew better. She had seen the sips he snuck at breakfast when he thought no one was looking, could smell the cinnamon on his breath when he ambled into class late. She knew something had happened between him and Cormac but figured he didn’t want to talk about it. She thought he at least would have told Malfoy, but apparently, that wasn’t the case.

Her friend was drowning and refused to ask for help. Well, he wasn't going to get away that easy, not on her watch. He had been there for her when no one else was, he had seen her at her rock bottom, now it was her turn.

Now, just to figure out how…

* * *

 

Draco hadn’t slept the entire night. He had stayed up, eyes glued to Theo’s form to make sure he continued breathing. He had spent the time analyzing the last week or so, trying to find the signs he had obviously missed. He had known Theo was going through something but when had it gotten this bad?

* * *

 

Theo had to be dying. He had to have thrown himself off the astronomy tower or been eaten by the giant squid and he was now dead, that was the only acceptable explanation for this horrendous headache. He opened his eyes, only to clench them shut again, it was way too bright in here despite his curtains being closed. He slowly opened them again and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered skipping dinner, lunch too if he was honest, and heading out to the Quidditch pitch to escape his friends’ concerned looks. He didn’t remember anything after that. How had he gotten back here?

Sitting up, Theo sucked in a deep breath to combat his sudden urge to vomit and opened his curtains. Draco was sitting on his bed, reading the latest book Theo had given him, _Lord of the Flies_. The blonde looked up at the sound of Theo moving, his eyes hardening as he eyed the other boy.

“Hey,” Theo mumbled, attempting to stand but falling back down as the room began spinning.

“ _Hey_? What the fuck, Theodore?” Draco seethed from his bed. Theo winced at the volume and the use of his full name. Draco never called him Theodore, ever.

Theo didn’t know what to say so he settled on, “I’m sorry.”

That just made Draco angrier, “What in Merlin’s saggy balls were you thinking? You could’ve been kicked out! Or worse!”

“I’m going to be honest with you here, mate… I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Theo mumbled, refusing to meet Draco’s eye.

“Of course, you don’t. You were drunk off your arse, passed out on the Quidditch stands. Granger found you and sent Potter to find me to drag you back here. Do you have any idea how bad this could have been?!” Draco grit out. His face was full of anger, but his eyes showed just how worried he was.

This made Theo’s anger flare, “I didn’t ask for your help! If you are so worried about getting caught, you should've kept your pointy nose out of it!”

Theo saw the moment he had pushed Draco too far, his eyes darkening as he crossed the room to rip open the top of Theo’s trunk. Inside there were over ten empty bottles of Firewhisky.

“ _Stay out of it_? I did and where the _fuck_ did that get us?!” Draco yelled, gesturing to the empty bottles.

He slammed the trunk lid and began pacing around the room, “I thought you were dead you know? I mean thinking back I should’ve known you weren’t because Granger wouldn't have sent for me if it was that bad but walking up those steps and seeing you laying there in her arms, all I could see was the body of my best friend. I thought I had finally lost you and maybe it was payment for all the fucked up shit I did. You know?” he rambled.

Theo thought he had felt like shit before, but that was nothing compared to this. He had been so caught up in the pain, the agony, of his own drama that all he cared about was making it stop.

Draco finally stopped his pacing at the sound of Theo’s sob escaping him. The other boy was crumbling from his place across the room, arms wrapped around his middle as though he were trying to physically hold himself together while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Draco crossed the room and pulled Theo into a hug as he shook. They stood like that for a long moment before Theo pulled away and stuttered, “Y-You were right about C-Cormac.”

“What happened?” Draco asked quietly, resisting the urge to find the boy now and rip him to shreds.

“Exactly what you said. I wanted more and he d-didn’t,” Theo choked out through more tears, “so, you can go ahead and say ‘I told you so’.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be right,” Draco muttered as he squeezed Theo’s hand.

They sat there together as Theo told Draco the whole story and cried himself out. Draco was simmering as he listened, thinking of what to do next.

“No more drinking, Theo,” Draco sighed.

“I know, I know,” the brunette acquiesced.

After a moment of silence, Theo asked, “You said Hermione found me? And she sent Potter to get _you_?”

Draco felt the tips of his ears get a little warm and avoided Theo’s eyes as he answered, “Yeah, um, she said you asked for me and then she helped us get you back here. She stayed for a little while after to make sure you were okay.”

“ _Interesting_ …” Theo sang, dancing away from the blonde as he shot stinging hexes at him.

* * *

 

Theo and Draco had been headed down to the Great Hall to finally get something to eat when a curly mass barreled into him, breathing “I’m so glad you’re okay!” into his shoulder. He returned Hermione’s hug, squeezing tight in thanks for her help.

Before she pulled back, Theo noticed Draco pause for a beat before continuing on, not even sparing a scathing comment for the witch. Hermione didn’t seem to notice as now she was smacking Theo’s arm and yelling, “How dare you scare me like that!”

“I know, I’m sorry. Thank you for taking care of me,” Theo whispered, ashamed at how much he’d worried everyone.

“Of course. Are you okay?” Hermione asked meaningfully, pulling him to the side.

Theo knew she wasn’t just referring to his hangover, “Not really, but I will be,” he answered honestly.

He tried to give her an abridged version of what had happened with Cormac before continuing into the Great Hall. He also caught the daggers she and Draco were both shooting at the blonde and allowed himself a small smile. He should’ve told them sooner, it was actually kind of nice to have people on his side.

* * *

 

“Hermione, you have to go with me. You never go to _anything_!” Harry pleaded. There was a party in Gryffindor this weekend to celebrate their win against Slytherin and Harry was determined to get his best friend there.

“Ummm, can’t… I have plans with Theo, sorry Harry!” tried Hermione, burrowing further into the chair she was occupying in the library.

“No, she doesn’t,” Theo chimed in as he walked up to her table and began unpacking his things.

Harry hadn’t seen Theo since the incident, but he had been thinking about it for days. Despite, having never known the boy before then, he found himself concerned for his well-being. He knew what it was like to be struggling and to feel all alone.

Looking at the boy now, it was almost impossible to tell that anything had happened. He had the same easy-going smile, the same twinkle in his eye as usual. But now that he knew what to look for, Harry could just note the dark circles under the other boy’s eyes, or the slight droop to his smile when he finished laughing. Harry wondered if that was what he looked like to other people like he was constantly pretending.

“Yes, we do _Theodore_! I told you I would help you catch up on your homework!” Hermione pleaded, shooting him not so subtle glances behind Harry’s back.

“I can do my own homework Hermione, I’m not an _idiot_. Go have fun!” Theo rolled his eyes, chuckling at the groan she let out.

“Thanks, Nott,” Harry said, shooting him a grin and clapping him on the back as he dragged the girl out of the library.

* * *

 

Hermione hated this kind of thing. It wasn’t necessarily the _party_ that was the issue, she had been to clubs and parties back home during the summers, it was the frat-boy atmosphere that came with post-Quidditch parties. It was smelly boys shouting at the top of their lungs, chugging alcohol, and breaking things that she couldn’t handle.

Rolling her eyes at Seamus as he chugged another beer, she poured herself a drink and attempted to find a quiet corner to hide in. She passed a wasted Cormac shoving his tongue down a Hufflepuff girl’s throat and couldn't resist sending a stinging hex his way.

Chuckling to herself, she finally found Ginny on a couch. It wasn’t until she sat down that she realized the girl was drunker than she had ever seen her. She was throwing back another shot and slurring her words, “‘Mione! When did you get here?”

“Just now, Gin. Are you good?” the brunette asked with a concerned tone. The redhead was sloshing her drink all over the place and swaying where she sat.

“Peachy!”

* * *

 

Harry needed some air. Hermione had snuck off over an hour ago when he’d mistakenly let her out of his sight and now it was just him. He finally broke away from the crowd to step out on a balcony, breathing in the crisp air and bracing himself against the rail.

He’d probably had a little too much to drink, but people just kept filling his cup. He continued to stand there, relishing in the air, when he heard the door open again. He didn’t turn to see who it was until he felt hands snake around his waist and wet lips hit his neck.

“Gin? What’s going on?” he asked, stepping out of her grasp. She was wasted, her red hair falling over her sweaty shoulders. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked at him.

She didn’t answer but threw herself at him again. Pressing him back against the railing, she pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Harry was too drunk to react until he felt her hand begin unbuckling his trousers.

“Woah, woah, woah, Ginny! What are you doing?” he gasped, holding both of her hands in his own as he tried to use his other to rebutton his pants.

“Don’t want me anymore now that you’ve had a cock?” she slurred.

Harry froze, gaping at the redhead, “What? What are you talking about?”

“I heard you and Hermione over break! So, was everything fake for you then? You never loved me?” Ginny cried, tears welling in her blue eyes.

“Ginny, you know I loved you! That doesn’t change just because I’m seeing other people now!”

“It does when they have c- _cocks_!” she slurred with a hiccup at the end.

“No, it doesn’t. You’re trashed, let me take you to bed,” Harry sighed, lifting her so she was thrown over his shoulder.

She giggled hysterically the entire way up the stairs until he dropped her onto her bed. He flopped down next to her, staring at the canopy above them.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself. I’m just figuring it out, what I like, you know? Just because I’ve been with men, doesn’t mean I’m any less attracted to women… any less attracted to you,” he mumbled into the silence.

“I’m sorry I eavesdropped. I just thought you were faking it with me, that all I was was a beard to you,” she said quietly, rolling over to look at him.

He turned to face her, brushing a piece of red hair out of her eyes, “I loved you Ginny and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

He kissed her forehead before leaving her to rest.

* * *

 

He found her in the back of the library, as per usual. It was late and she was wearing a hoodie and some sort of leggings as she curled up in a chair. She had on more makeup than usual, looking a little too dressed up for the library. She didn’t look up until he sat down in the chair across from her, then her brown eyes met his silver ones.

Draco didn’t say anything, he just pulled out his - _her_ \- book and began reading. He could feel her eyes on him but forced himself to focus on the words on the page.

* * *

 

Hermione stared, mouth agape as Draco Malfoy sat across from her in the library. She had escaped that blasted party when Harry went to refill his cup, grabbing a book and a hoodie from her room and headed to the library. Now she was filled with a weird _deja vu_ from her dream. Trying to control her blush, she buried her face in her book, refusing to look up again until she was sure her face was once again its normal color.

She just wanted some peace and quiet to read and she’d found it until Malfoy had shown up. He didn’t say anything, just sat down and ignored her existence. He was reading _Crime and Punishment_ , one of her personal favorites, and she now found herself trying to guess which part he was on based solely on his expressions and how many pages he turned.

They sat that way for hours, both discreetly watching the other, but saying nothing. He watched as she pulled her curls into a bun, stubborn tendrils still falling out to tickle her face. She watched the way he mouthed the words he read, furrowing his brows as his eyes flicked across the pages. But, neither of them saw the way the ice that surrounded them was slowly thawing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Thanks so much for the love on the last chapter! I love you all always. Enjoy!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

“Nott! Have you seen Hermione?” Harry questioned the lanky boy as he rounded the corner in the library, stopping short at the sight before him.

Theo was hunched over in his seat, rubbing his temples in exasperation while his two best friends screamed at each other.

Hermione was standing on her tiptoes, hair flying, face red, yelling at a sneering Malfoy, “-cockroach! We’re busy!”

“Why would anyone want to spend time with such a loathsome little _cow_?” Malfoy drawled as he looked down at the girl, smirking as Hermione actually growled.

“Potter! Thank Merlin! Let’s get out of here!” Theo rushed out, grabbing Harry by the arm and fleeing the scene before Madam Pince killed them all for disrupting her library.

Theo continued to drag him along until they reached the hallway outside. Breathless, Harry pulled Theo to a stop.

“Wait! Shouldn't we do something? What if he curses her?!” Harry worried, turning to head back in before Theo stopped him.

“Potter, do you really think Hermione needs _your_ help handling Draco? Besides, he wouldn’t hurt her,” Theo assured him.

Harry scoffed disbelievingly, but returned to following Theo down the hall, “What _was_ all that?”

“Merlin knows. Personally? I think they could both use a good lay,” Theo shrugged as Harry choked.

“What? They _could_. Anyways, what is it that you get up to, Scarboy?” Theo continued.

“ _Scarboy_? Really? Well, I was going to ask Hermione to help me with the Transfiguration homework, but-”

“Oh, I can help with that!” Theo chimed in.

“Er, okay?” Harry said, but Theo was already headed to an empty classroom, not willing to risk another run-in with the gruesome twosome he left in the library.

* * *

 

“‘Mione!” Ron exclaimed as he bumped into the small girl in the Common Room doorway. He tried to ignore the alarmed look that crossed her face when she looked up to see him and helped steady her before she fell.

“Oh, hello Ron. Sorry, I didn’t see you there…” she trailed off, pulling her bag closer and starting on her way again.

“Hey, wait! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, how’ve you been?” The redhead asked earnestly.

Hermione looked longingly at the door before stepping to the side to continue this conversation, “I’ve been good. Just studying for NEWTs, we only have a few months left, you know?”

Ron rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “Same ole “Mione.”

This rankled the girl and she started on her way again, “Yes, well I do actually have somewhere to be, so if that’s it?”

“Oh...okay. See you around?” Ron tried but she was already out the door. He sighed before taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. It was Friday night and he knew it was only a matter of time before the boys found him and dragged him to some party.

Though, in the momentary silence, Ron couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten here. Last year, they had been fighting a war, never knowing who they would lose next or if they would live to see the next morning, but at least they always knew they had each other.

He wasn’t as dumb as everyone thought he was, he knew things would never be the same between him and the others. Things had been said and done that couldn’t be taken back, no matter how hard each of them tried. He just didn’t know when him, Hermione, and Harry had become strangers. It was as if they’d never been friends in the first place.

Thinking back, it was around the same time Hermione started spending all of her time with the snakes and Harry started disappearing on a regular basis. The more he contemplated it the more Ron could feel himself start to boil where he sat.

If they didn’t want to be a part of his life anymore, so be it. He would rather not have them than watch them suck up to the scum they hung around now. He had even seen Harry laughing with Theodore _fucking_ Nott in the hall. What was it about that fucker that kept entrancing Ron’s friends?

* * *

 

“She’s such a fucking _bore_ , Theo!” Draco whined as Theo counted the seams in the curtains above his bed.

“I mean, really, who the fuck studies that much?” he continued, not noticing his friends eye roll.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Draco, shut up! We get it, you two hate each other! Do you know how incredibly annoying it is for me to listen to you two bitch all the time?!” Theo finally exploded having listened to this spiel from both of his friends today.

It was Friday night and all he had heard was how much of a prick Draco was, courtesy of Hermione, and how much of a bore Hermione was, courtesy of Draco. It was grating on his last fucking nerve.

“I really fucking love listening to the two most important people in my life shit all over each other, really I do, please continue,” Theo spat.

Draco looked at him with wide eyes as he spluttered, “ _Two_ most important people? That cow is on the same level as _me_?”

Theo growled before storming out of the room. He was so tired of listening to everyone around him whine. It was like watching two entitled toddlers fight over their favorite toy, but he was the toy.

Stalking out of the Slytherin dungeons, Theo headed for the Quidditch pitch. He was confident he wouldn't run into Hermione here and hoped Draco would know better than to follow him.

Merlin, he wanted a drink. It had been a month since the incident and so far he had done rather well in distracting himself, but today had been rough. The day had started like any other, class and the usual, but then when he was walking down the hall looking for Hermione, he saw Cormac exiting a notorious hook-up classroom with a busty blonde.

It had been like a punch to the gut. He could feel the air leave his lungs at the sight of them. How could Cormac move on so fast? Had he really meant so little to him? Theo was barely scraping by on most days, trying his hardest to maintain his daily life and not to worry his friends, but Cormac was already hooking up with other people?

Just thinking about it now made Theo want to puke. He knew he needed to clear his mind, think about anything else, so he headed to the broom shed. Maybe flying would help since he couldn’t have a drink.

Theo had his own broom of course but couldn’t bring himself to return to the dorm just yet in case Draco was still there. Instead, he grabbed a standard school broom and took to the skies.

Theo had never been as into Quidditch as Draco was, but he loved flying. The feeling of wind in his face, the feeling of the thin polished broom below him, feet dangling in the air. When he was in the air, he could pretend that he could just fly away, be whoever he wanted, and never return to the stress of his everyday life.

Theo circled the pitch and focused on clearing his mind. He was so concentrated on not thinking that he almost didn’t notice when someone else joined him. It wasn’t until he heard someone kick off the ground that he opened his eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” came the now familiar voice of Harry Potter from where he hovered across from Theo.

Harry had started hanging around more lately, and while Theo didn’t exactly know what had sparked the change, he wasn’t sorry that it had happened. Theo’s friendships with Hermione and Draco were incredibly different, but they were both intense. Despite his current annoyance with them both, Theo knew that the love he felt for them was irrevocable. He wasn't lying when he said they were the two most important people in his life, but that also meant that the fighting was exhausting. Harry was an unexpected reprieve from that.

Strangely enough, the savior of the wizarding world was actually pretty laid back. Though, after defeating the darkest wizard of all time, what was there to really stress about?

“Oh, ya know just hanging around,” Theo joked, wiggling his feet from where they hung in the air.

Harry barked out a laugh before shooting Theo a grin. They made idle small talk before Harry offered to show Theo some special Quidditch dive he had seen in Quidditch Weekly. Finding it oddly hard to say no to the bespectacled boy, Theo went with it.

They flew around the pitch for over an hour before taking a break. Floating back to the ground, Theo wiped the sweat from his brow. He had forgotten how good of a workout flying was. Breathing heavily, Theo turned to return his broom to the shed.

When he turned back around, he choked at the sight of a shirtless Harry. The other boy had pulled his wet shirt off and was currently wiping the sweat from his face. Theo couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming the boy’s fit physique. Harry was shorter than Theo, though most people were, he had more muscle from all his time spent flying. His chest was defined, as were his abs, with a chiseled v making its way down into his pants.

Theo quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat as he walked back towards Harry. The other boy finished wiping off before casting a quick _Tergeo_ and redonning his shirt.

Theo could feel the heat in his cheeks and prayed the dark hid it, “Thanks for the flying lesson, mate.”

“No problem! Anytime you want to come out, let me know. Just don’t show any of my moves to your team, okay?” Harry winked jokingly.

Theo flushed with a laugh before bidding Harry goodnight. As he walked back to the common room, all he could think of was the light smattering of dark hair trailing down past Harry’s pants.

* * *

 

_Draco,_

_We will be meeting with your father again next Saturday at 9:00am. Do not argue. I will meet you at the Ministry._

_I love you,_

_Mother._

Draco crumpled up the letter with a growl. Clearly, she didn’t get the hint the last time they spoke. He had no intention of seeing his father again anytime soon. Though, as soon as he thought this he was reminded of his mother’s words, _“I have been scrambling to keep things as comfortable for you as I can. I have been fighting to keep the Manor in our possession, to keep some modicum of respect attached to our name while you sit in this little school sulking.”_

Sighing, he knew he had to go. The least he could do was show up for her while she fought to keep them living comfortably, but he still didn’t like it.

Roughly spooning more porridge into his bowl, Draco caught the stare of Pansy Parkinson down the table. She had been looking rough lately, hair not as shiny, skin not as bright as normal. She still wasn’t speaking to him or Theo, but that didn’t stop Draco from worrying about the girl. He held her gaze until he saw her eyes shift towards the doors, signaling she wanted to meet him outside.

She stood and rushed out of the hall, sparing a glance for no one. Draco waited a few minutes before casually strolling out behind her, making an excuse about forgetting his book in the room to Theo.

He had just exited the Great Hall when small hands pulled him into a dark alcove.

“She’s trying to sell me off, Draco,” Pansy rushed out through the tears welling in her dark eyes.

“Woah, what are you talking about? What’s going on?” Draco asked, placing his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

“My mother! She’s found some Frenchman willing to pay a pretty galleon to marry me! She’s drawing up the documents as we speak! He’s a sympathizer Draco, he’s your father’s age and a sick bastard. What am I going to do?” she cried, throwing herself against his chest and sobbing.

Before he could speak, she began again, “Do you know what she used as a selling point? The fact that _I’m_ the one that tried to hand over Potter in the Final Battle…”

Draco sucked in a deep breath at that. He knew that had been Pansy's lowest moment and that it had haunted her ever since. She hadn’t given up the wanker for the glory, she was scared. She was tired of seeing her classmates tortured at the hands of the people she had grown up with. She was tired of hearing the death and destruction. It wasn’t the right thing to do, she knew that, but she just wanted the fighting to stop.

“Okay, shhh, we’ll figure it out. You’re of age so she can't just sign your life away. We’ll contact my mother’s solicitor and get this taken care of. You’ll be alright,” he shushed as he held the trembling girl. He knew what it was like to be sold off to the highest bidder, to have your parents sacrifice your life for their own gain. He would be damned if he stood by and watched it happen to one of his oldest friends.

“When is this happening?” he asked.

“Within the month,” she sniffled, still clinging to his robes, her makeup rolling down her face in fat black tears.

“I’m seeing my mother this Saturday, I’ll talk to her, Pansy. I promise,” he said earnestly, meeting her scared eyes.

“Thank you,” she breathed before pulling back and whispering a charm to hide the evidence of her breakdown. Within a minute, she was back to normal, squaring her shoulders and striding out of their hiding spot.

Draco took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, going over all the ways he could fix this for her.

With one last sigh, Draco straightened and forced himself out of the corner. As he was walking back towards the Great Hall, he saw a head of curly blonde hair disappear down a seldom-used hallway. His anger spiking, he followed.

Sure enough, it was Cormac leading a brunette fifth year down the hall to an empty classroom. Forcing himself to be quiet, Draco finally caught up to them outside a class door. As they were locked in a particularly revolting embrace, Draco clasped his hand on Cormac’s shoulder and pulled him back roughly.

The girl looked up at him with scared eyes as he spat in her direction, “Go.”

“What the fu-” was all Cormac got out before Draco’s fist met his jaw. He fell back from the force of it, spitting blood onto the ground.

Draco advanced on him, picking him up by the collar and holding him against the wall, “You fucked with the wrong guy, McLaggen.”

“He knew we would never be more than fuck buddies. It’s not my fault he can’t get over me,” the blonde grinned, blood coating his teeth. Draco dropped him just to punch him again in the stomach.

Having made his point, Draco turned to leave the boy bleeding in the hall when he heard a commotion behind him.

“ _Conf_ -”

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” came the shout of Hermione Granger, effectively cutting off the hex Cormac was sending in Draco’s direction.

“ _Granger_? What the hell are you doing?” Draco shouted, looking at the frozen body of McLaggen, wand still pointing in his direction, mouth frozen open on the second syllable of _Confringo_.

“Saving your arse, obviously!” she huffed, stalking away from her hidden position in one of the nearby doorways, “I saw that git leave breakfast and decided to follow him hoping I could catch him in a compromising act and call a Professor. Little did I know I would find you beating him to a pulp!” She leveled a judgy look on the grey-eyed boy before her.

Smirking he replied, “Oh and you just happened to stay back and watch? And not call any professors to help the poor sod?”

Her eyes dropped as she looked away guiltily, chewing on her lip, “Well, it’s not like he didn't deserve it…”

Draco offered her a dry chuckle before looking down at his blood-spattered hands.

“I can heal that,” Hermione offered shyly, not meeting his gaze.

He merely shrugged, so she approached and began muttering healing spells under her breath.

“So, are you just going to leave him like that?” he asked, watching his knuckles stitch themselves back together.

“No, of course not. I’m going to obliviate him and send him on his way,” she said casually, putting the finishing touches on his hand.

“Harsh, Granger.”

“Well, it’s that or watch you be expelled,” she replied with a raised brow before she looked down to see that she was still holding his hand in hers. She dropped it quickly, a blush blooming across her cheeks as Draco cleared his throat.

“Yes, well do make sure he can remember the pain,” Draco scowled before stalking off down the hallway. Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of gratitude and set about dealing with Cormac.

Hermione had made a hasty decision to follow Cormac when she saw him saunter out of breakfast with a Hufflepuff girl, determined to foil his plans. She had been thinking about how to get the boy back for hurting her friend and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Little did she know that she wasn’t the only one with that idea. She hadn't actually reached the scene until Draco had punched Cormac in the stomach. She thought it was over but then she saw Cormac raise his wand.

If he would have finished casting that hex, Draco could’ve been seriously injured, or even died. Before she had time to think about, she had stopped him. Now here she was, cleaning up the mess.

She didn’t bother healing Cormac’s wounds, just muddled his memories to confuse him on who had done it. Finishing up, she couldn't stop herself from also giving the boy a few well-placed boils.

She then scampered off to class, giving Theo a wide smile when she saw him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, and it's kind of a long one! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

“Draco, darling, tell your father about school, how well you’re doing,” Narcissa implored, shooting Draco a sharp look that allowed no argument.

Draco rolled his eyes before drawling, “School is fine.”

Lucius’ eyes were more unfocused than the last time Draco had visited. He was losing weight and sitting less tall in his chair, looking small in the large room. As Draco spoke, his eyes seemed to travel over his face, not really focusing on anything. It was unnerving.

“That old bat giving you a hard time?” Lucius spat, hunching forward in his seat.

“No, father,” Draco sighed. Narcissa was sitting to the right of him, prim as ever. One would never guess that something was amiss, she showed absolutely no discomfort sitting in this dingy room that smelled of damp rags. Draco, on the other hand, had been discreetly breathing through his mouth for the last fifteen minutes, counting the seconds until they could leave.

He sat quietly as his parents spoke, Narcissa leading the conversation as Lucius mumbled.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, I ran into Sabrina the other day in Diagon. She mentioned something about a gala with the French and Belgian ministry officials. Odd that they would include the Goyle’s and not the Malfoy’s, don’t you think, dear?” Narcissa wondered, distractedly examining her robes.

Lucius’ unfocused eyes suddenly snapped to her face as his anger spiked, “Left out the Malfoy’s? Nonsense. You must go to that gala Narcissa, take Draco with you, he needs to learn how to network. Write to Monsieur Craon and inform him that you will be attending in my place.”

Had he not known what to look for, Draco would have missed the accomplished gleam in his mother’s eye as she begrudgingly agreed. He blanched at how easily his mother had just played the man before her like a fiddle, getting exactly what she wanted with him being none the wiser.

It wasn’t long until their time was up, and the guards were pushing them out. His mother accepted her wand back with dainty hands, gliding into the floo without a look back. Draco followed, head still spinning as his feet hit the ministry floor. He sat quietly as his mother thanked Auror Reynolds’ and took his arm as they exited the building.

“Thank you for coming, Draco,” his mother sighed as she reached up to kiss his cheek, her hand lingering on his face for a moment before she turned to depart.

“So, we aren't going to discuss what just happened back there?” Draco questioned, eyeing her like one would a dangerous animal.

Narcissa froze, turning to face her son with her signature blank look, “Whatever are you talking about, dear?”

“Cut the shit, Mother. What was that? Why did you want to go to that gala? You can’t stand political functions!” Draco hissed, pulling his mother to the side, off the busy sidewalk outside the Ministry.

“Watch your tone, Draco,” she cooed, “I don’t like political functions where there is nothing to be gained. However, _this_ particular function will have the French Ambassador of Magical Technology in attendance and he just so happens to be a prime candidate for the next Supreme Mugwump, a good friend to have I’m sure you’ll agree.”

Draco gaped at her, “Who _are_ you?”

His mother merely laughed, a tinkling sound, before guiding him into a small tea shop. As they sat, he remembered his promise to Pansy.

“Mother, I actually have a favor to ask of you,” Draco trailed off as Narcissa raised a dainty blonde brow, sipping her tea.

“It’s Pansy. Dahlia has struck a deal with a... _sympathize_ r for her hand,” Draco explained quietly, sipping his own tea as he watched disgust mar his mother’s features at the sound of Dahlia’s name. The two women had never seen eye to eye and that hadn’t changed after the war.

Much could be said about Narcissa Malfoy’s morals, but she never hesitated to put her child first, whether he knew it or not, but Dahlia could not say the same for her daughter. From the day Pansy came into this world, screeching to the high heavens, Dahlia had seen her as a means to an end, a bargaining chip. Narcissa had always felt the girl was a sort of kindred spirit to her. Hearing that her mother was trying to sell her off ignited a fire in the blonde woman. She knew what it was like to be sold to a cruel man, to live a life not chosen by herself but by someone looking only to better their own lives.

“His name?” Narcissa bit out, sitting her cup down a tad too harshly.

“Étienne Beaucoup,” Draco sighed.

“If I do this for you, you must accompany me to the gala, no arguments,” Narcissa challenged, hiding the fact that she would do everything in her power to stop this marriage, regardless of his answer. After all, a woman never got anywhere in life without a little manipulation.

Draco stared at her with fire in his eyes, he should’ve known that was coming. He wanted nothing more than to refuse, but then he remembered Pansy’s scared tears and knew he had no choice.

“Fine.”

His mother’s answering smile was as triumphant as it was beaming.

* * *

 

Hermione had woken up feeling off. Her nightmares had intensified in the last week and the lack of sleep was wearing on her, black curls and the smell of blood permeating her consciousness throughout the day. She had taken to running farther in the mornings, tracing the hills that surrounded the castle and lining the Forbidden Forest with her footfalls.

Breakfast had been a quiet affair. She’d had to will her hands to stop shaking as she reached for a piece of toast and keep herself from jumping when Ginny took the seat next to her. She sat through Charms, praying no one noticed the sweat above her brow as she forced herself to stop looking at the door, expecting someone to attack her from behind.

By the time Potions rolled around, Hermione was a ball of anxiety. She tried to rationalize her way through it, acknowledging that she was in no immediate danger, that no one was after her anymore, but it made no difference.

Walking into the classroom, her stomach dropped when she read the name floating next to hers above their workstation, _Draco Malfoy_. She had to stop herself from letting out an audible groan as she slumped into her seat, letting her bag slide to the floor as she stared blankly ahead.

“How is it that you managed to look more awful today than usual?” came the drawl of a certain ferret-faced individual. She didn’t even offer him a glare as he took the seat next to hers, making a show of moving his stool as far away as possible. She tried to ignore the scent of sandalwood and peppermint emanating from him and remained facing forward, forcing herself to take deep breaths.

“Good afternoon class! Today we will be brewing a very useful potion indeed, Dittany! Now, if you’ll turn to page 753 in your textbooks, you’ll see…” Slughorn droned on, but Hermione had stopped listening at Dittany. The last time she had brewed Dittany had been during the war. They’d had an almost constant need for the potion, and she could probably brew it in her sleep now, hell it actually was in some of her nightmares lately.

She mechanically got up to retrieve the ingredients, not even thinking as she grabbed the Shrake Spines. Returning to her seat she began measuring out the needed Copper before she remembered she was supposed to be working with Malfoy.

“Could you start slicing- oh,” she stopped as she noticed he was already slicing the spines into neat quarter inch pieces. He merely raised his brow at her before resuming his work. They worked in silence as Hermione’s memories assaulted her.

The times she had broken into the apothecary in Diagon to take ingredients, leaving sickles on the counter as payment. The ruined batches when they were forced to pack up and move before it was done. All of the memories swirling in her mind until her hands shook. Soon their potion was its customary brown color, letting off a sickly-sweet smell that sent Hermione’s stomach lurching. The smell took her back to watching Ron bleed out over the forest floor, his arm in shreds.

She couldn’t be there anymore, taking off out the door to heave in the hallway.

She was bent over, choking on the need to vomit as she drew in deep breaths when she heard footsteps approach her from behind. She whirled around, coming face to face with Malfoy. He dropped her bag on the ground next to her, vanishing her sick as he took a seat against the wall opposite her.

“Sit with your head between your knees, it helps,” he murmured, clasping his hands before him.

Not having the energy to argue for once, Hermione took his advice as she sank against the wall, bending so her head was between her knees and breathing in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. It took a while, but the nausea finally subsided. When she returned to reality, she realized Malfoy was still sitting there. Looking up, she saw him staring blankly at the wall next to her head. They had finished their potion in record time, meaning the class was still in session and they were alone in the hall.

“Why did you follow me?” Hermione whispered into the silence, not meeting his eyes as they snapped to her, too embarrassed that he had seen her panic attack.

“You forgot your bag and I wanted to leave class early,” he shrugged, going back to staring at the wall.

They sat in silence for a moment more before she asked, “How did you know how to make it stop?

His eyes drifted back to hers, swirling with emotion even as he deadpanned, “You’re not the only one with unpleasant memories.”

“Somehow I feel like our memories are quite different,” she bit out, thinking of how he had stood and watched her be tortured on his own drawing room floor.

His eyes hardened at that, his fists clenching as he stood, “Fuck you, Granger.”

As he stalked away and the hallway filled with students, she could feel the guilt gnawing away at her. Picking up her bag, she headed to Transfiguration. She took her seat and put her head down until class started, not even looking up as Harry sat down next to her.

The desk usually occupied by Theo and Malfoy was glaringly empty, taunting her from its place in front of her. Theo rushed in mere seconds before McGonagall appeared, shooting Hermione a disappointed look that told her exactly why he had been late. He had spoken to Malfoy.

She avoided his gaze in favor of looking down at her lap guiltily. She spent the rest of the hour lazily taking notes and ignoring Harry’s worried glances.

* * *

 

“‘Mione, wait!” Harry shouted after the girl as she bolted out of her seat after Transfiguration was over but to no avail, she was already out the door.

“Hey, Nott. Any idea what that was about?” he asked Theo as they packed their bags.

The other boy sighed before answering, “She had a row with Draco last hour. After she rushed out of Potions.”

“He found her? I thought he was just cutting class early. Odd that he followed her isn’t it?” Harry wondered. He had seen Hermione leave class during Potions but hadn’t thought too much of it as she and Malfoy had finished early. He had had his hands full making sure Neville didn’t mix in the spines too early and cause their potion to bubble over.

“He’s not nearly as evil as you all like to think,” Theo bit out defensively, brushing past Harry roughly on his way out.

Harry stopped him, “I’m sorry. Old habits die hard. What happened after that? Why wasn’t Malfoy in class?”

Theo rolled his eyes at the apology but fell into step beside Harry, “I’m not entirely sure. He said she was in the middle of a panic attack and he was just trying to help when she bit his head off. Something about throwing his help back in his face,” he explained.

Harry sighed as he spotted Hermione darting up the stairs in front of them, “Should I see if she’s okay?”

Theo shrugged, “She’s headed to the Room of Requirement if you can catch her.”

* * *

 

Hermione was pacing back in forth in front of the room when she heard his footsteps.

Without turning she apologized, “I’m sorry, Theo. I didn’t mean it, it just slipped o-,” she stopped, realizing it wasn’t Theo she was looking at.

“He told me where to find you,” Harry explained, taking in her alarmed look.

She merely shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she realized how upset he must be with her to have not come himself.

“I think I fucked up, Harry,” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around her middle. He sighed, pulling her into a hug as he approached.

“Tell me what happened,“ he implored, pulling her down to sit on the floor with him. He had no desire to re-enter the Room of Requirement, the last time he was there being when they had saved Malfoy and Goyle from Crabbe’s _Fiendfyre_.

He sat quietly as she told him her version of what happened, keeping his surprise at Malfoy’s actions quiet as she spoke. When she finished, she looked at him expectantly.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I think you should apologize to him,” Harry sighed, barely believing those words had left his mouth.

Hermione gaped at him, having fully expected him to take her side, “What? Really? _You_ think I should apologize to _Malfoy_?”

Harry shot her a look as he said, “I know, but it sounds like he really was trying to help. But, regardless of that, you know you shouldn’t have thrown the war in his face. What happened to the girl that defended him the first day of school or the girl that spoke at his trial? You’re the only reason _I_ spoke at his trial, so I know you don’t truly think he’s evil.”

Hermione looked down at her lap as she mumbled, “I know.”

They were quiet for a moment before she asked, “Do you think Theo hates me?”

Harry laughed, stopping as she shot him a hurt look, “No, ‘Mione. He loves you. I think he’s just tired of playing referee between the two of you. You know what that’s like,” he implored with a sigh of his own.

She laid her head against his shoulder, “How did we get here?”

“Merlin knows,” he chuckled.

* * *

 

The next day, Hermione trudged into Muggle Studies ready to grovel. She slid into the seat next to Theo and sighed when he refused to acknowledge her.

“I’m sorry,” she tried.

He turned to her with a raised brow but no response.

Huffing she elaborated, “I’m sorry for snapping at Draco when he was trying to help me,” she finished with an eye roll.

“Okay, number one, that was terrible. Number two, it’s not me you need to apologize to,” Theo finally said, ticking off his fingers.

She groaned as he chuckled, “Can’t we just forget about it? It’s not like we’re _friends_ , it would be awkward…” she trailed off at Theo’s renewed glare.

“Fine, fine, I’ll apologize. Where can I find him?” she relented.

“Probably chain smoking by the Quidditch pitch,” Theo shrugged.

The rest of the class passed by quickly, as it does when you are dreading the end of it, but at least Theo wasn’t giving her the cold shoulder anymore.

When the bell tolled, Hermione’s stomach was fluttering with nerves. She had never apologized to Malfoy before, had never needed to, but she knew she was wrong. As she made her way to the dungeons, she thought about what Harry had said the day before. She _was_ the first one to volunteer to testify at Malfoy and his mother’s trials. She had always known he wasn't truly evil, that he had merely been born into the wrong side. She _had_ advocated for them when Ron had blown a gasket and tried to talk Harry out of testifying. She _had_ defended him and the other Slytherins when they first got back to school, so why was it so hard for her to actually let it go?

As she contemplated that, she ventured farther into the dungeons, finding the path their team took to the Quidditch pitch. It was much quieter down here when she wasn’t helping haul a sloshed Theo through the halls.

As she got closer to the opening, she could smell the smoke. At the end of the tunnel, back facing her and surrounded by spent cigarette butts, sat Draco. He didn’t turn as she approached, just grumbled, “Fuck off, Theo. I’m not hungry.”

“Me either,” she replied in a vain attempt at humor.

Malfoy whipped around, cigarette still hanging from his pink lips, at the sound of her voice.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“Looking for you,” she replied honestly, nervously shuffling her feet from her place a few feet from him.

He rolled his eyes before spitting, “Here to tell me what a shitty person I am? Well, tell me something I don’t know, Granger.”

He had turned back around, staring out at the grass, as he spat the last part, bitterness coloring his tone.

Hermione sighed, stepping up to stare at the grass with him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.”

He let out a mirthless chuckle, “Yes, you did. It’s fine.”

She went quiet at that. They sat in silence for a few moments, moments in which she allowed herself to really look at him. He was sitting hunched over, lifting the cigarette to his mouth every few seconds, taking long drags and breathing the smoke out slowly, like he was savoring it even though this had to be his tenth cigarette today. His left sleeve was pushed up as though he had been staring at his mark before she arrived. There were bags under his eyes and a hardness to his face that she didn't remember always being there.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did. Thank you for helping me,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she stared out into the distance.

He didn't reply at first, just sitting in silence, before he said, “I get them too. Not as much now that I’m back here, but they were frequent at the Manor.”

Hermione turned to look at him, seeing a similar emptiness in his eyes that she saw in her own. He blinked away from her stare and held out his cigarette, offering her a drag.

She sensed the peace offering, staring at it for a moment before taking it. Her warm fingers brushed his cold ones as she grabbed the cigarette, lifting it to her own lips and allowing the smoke to fill her lungs.

They sat like that for a while, silent, before Hermione bid him goodbye. As she left, she made the hasty decision to stop by his room with Theo.

Theo answered the door with a grin, “Well, _this_ is weird.”

She shushed him, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Draco wasn't on his way back yet, “Here, give him this one next.”

She shoved the book in his hand before bolting out of the room. Theo looked after her like she had lost her mind, watching her dart out of the common room before he looked at the book, she had given him, Crime and Punishment. Shrugging, he placed the book on Draco’s bedside table and resumed getting ready for dinner.

* * *

 

Draco hadn’t returned to the room until late, having gone straight to dinner and then the library. When he noticed the book on his table, Theo was already asleep. After he discovered the books were Hermione’s, Draco had tried testing Theo. He would try discussing the books with Theo, changing names or details to see if Theo would correct him, but he never did. That was how he’d concluded that the books were chosen specifically for him.

He had contemplated confronting them with what he knew, but he’d gotten caught up in trying to figure out why she chose each book.

The fact that there was a new one after their conversation piqued his interest. Looking to the clock, he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon, so he began reading.

After many hours, Draco dozed off with the last line still ringing in his head.

_This is the beginning of a new story, though; the story of a man's gradual renewal and rebirth, of his gradual transition from one world to another, of his acquaintance with a new reality of which he had previously been completely ignorant._

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20! Can you believe it? I can't! Sorry for the late upload, but it's such a good one! Thank you always for the never-ending support and love, it's an indescribable feeling.   
> -SB
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Theo loved his friends, he really did, but if they didn't stop moping around, he was going to lose it. Hermione and Draco had both been in unexplained sullen moods for a week now and it was grating on his last nerve. Even Harry had been less chipper. Maybe it was the gloomy weather.

Valentine's day was later this week and Theo was determined to use all of its cheesy value to his advantage. He would be cheering his friends up if it was the last thing he did.

He looked across the Great Hall, catching Hermione's eye and giving her a wide grin. Oh, she was going to _love_ this.

* * *

What a rubbish holiday. Draco  _hated_ Valentine's Day. It was just an excuse for simpering birds to get all worked up about clueless blokes and annoy everyone to death.

If he had to see one more floating heart note being sent in the Great Hall, he was likely to set it on fire.  Scowling, he strode through the hallways, glaring at the couples making out against the walls.

_Blithering idiots._

* * *

Hermione had never been one to celebrate Valentine's Day. For one, she had never had a real Valentine, but she also thought it was a complete waste of time. NEWT's were approaching quickly, so she didn't have the time to worry about whether she would be receiving any of those horrid giggling roses Professor Sprout sent out on behalf of the students.

She sighed as she watched another charmed heart-shaped note whizz past her head as she finished her oatmeal. _What a waste._

* * *

Harry was beat. Quidditch finals were nearing and his team was a mess. He was pretty sure they were actually getting worse, despite practicing twice a day. It didn't help that they were all distracted by the upcoming holiday.

He'd had to remind more than one player this morning that getting laid would be a lot harder if they happened to fall thirty feet through the air, with his help of course.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he cut through another sausage. He was just so tired. 

* * *

"Quite popular this year, Miss Granger!" Professor Sprout sang as she handed Hermione not one, but three roses as she sat at breakfast Friday morning. Valentine's day was finally here, and the Great Hall was abuzz with excitement. Themed decorations had taken over the school, there were even little charmed cupids floating near the ceiling shooting arrows at passing students.

Hermione flushed scarlet as she accepted the small bouquet, avoiding the many eyes on her. Thumbing through the tags, she saw one was from Harry, another from her ‘favorite fake boyfriend' Theo, and the last from… _Justin Finch-Fletchley_?

Furrowing her brow, Hermione tried to think of why he would've sent _her_ one. Maybe it had been a mistake? They had barely spoken since the DA ended fifth year. Looking around the room, she spotted him at the Hufflepuff table, a blush coating his pale, freckled cheeks as he avoided her eye.

She quickly turned back around in her seat and tried to focus on what Ginny was saying. Behind the redhead, she could see Theo beaming as Draco begrudgingly accepted his own rose, no doubt from the dark-haired boy himself.

Theo was taking this mediocre holiday entirely too seriously this year. He had been bugging her all week about it, even going so far as to bewitch his robes to have flashing pink hearts for the occasion. He had also apparently planned some sort of party he was forcing her to attend.

Looking at Malfoy, she gathered she wasn't the only one exasperated by Theo's holiday spirit. His ever-present scowl deepened with every flash of Theo's robes. Tearing her eyes away from the Slytherin table, she found herself chuckling at Harry's situation.

The messy-haired boy had always been moderately popular with the girls, but he was even more so _now_ with the whole ‘hero of the wizarding world' thing. Professor Sprout had dropped off a true dozen for the boy, the roses' giggling making quite the scene as he tried to quiet them down.

"Who are yours from ‘Mione?" Ginny asked, setting her own bouquet on the table beside her, not at all bothered by the attention they were drawing.

"Oh, um, just Harry and Theo," she lied, not wanting to deal with questions about the third rose. She prayed Harry wouldn't ask when she saw his mouth open, shooting him a pleading look.

"Oi, Gin, got any good ones?" Harry asked, shooting Hermione a smile as she breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't long until breakfast was over, and Hermione was tucking her silenced roses safely into her bag. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she headed into the throng of bodies headed to their first class of the day.

"Hermione wait up!" she heard someone yell from behind her, turning to see Justin rushing after her with a smile.

Inwardly groaning, she forced herself to slow down so he could catch up. It wasn't that she had anything against the boy, it was more that she could feel everyone's eyes on them, the attention making her skin crawl. She could already see Theo shooting her questioning glances, wiggling his eyebrows as the other boy approached her.

"Hey, so er-, didyoulikeyourrose?" Justin rushed out nervously, his cheeks flaming once again.

"Uh, yes. Thank you, Justin. That was sweet of you," she replied, turning to continue on her way.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm that made her jump, "Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if you had plans for later tonight? If not, I was thinking, maybe we could hang out?" he asked with a hopeful look in his big brown eyes.

Hermione squirmed for a moment, trying to think of a way out when she felt an arm plant itself around her shoulders.

"She's busy, but maybe another time? Catch you later, Finch-Fletchley!" came Theo's booming voice through her rising panic.

As he was leading her away, she offered an apologetic smile to Justin.

"What if I wanted to go?" Hermione poked Theo in his side as they walked.

"Oh, was that why you looked like you were going to puke? Because you were jumping with excitement? Besides, you really _do_ have plans tonight!" Theo laughed at the scowl that graced her face. She had been trying to get out of whatever surprise he had planned all week. She had tried to use studying as an excuse, tried to fake an illness, had even tried to use Harry, but Theo just invited him along. There was no escaping his spirit.

* * *

"No, Theo. I'm not coming," Draco ground out for the fifth time that day. Theo had been bugging him all day about coming to some stupid ‘party' he had planned in the Room of Requirement tonight.

Draco had known something was up the second he asked Theo who else would be attending. The other boy had clammed up and refused to answer, prompting Draco to immediately refuse his invitation. No one could stand to be around him, so he knew there was no ‘party'. When Theo finally got desperate enough to tell him who else was coming, just Granger and Scarface, Draco had laughed in his face.

Why in Merlin's saggy balls would he want to spend an entire evening with  _those_ two? He wasn't that desperate for companionship. Sure, he had some weird truce with the bookworm right now, but that mostly consisted of them staying away from each other.

Since their last conversation, they had taken to pretending the other didn't exist. Draco had even found himself ducking into different hallways when he saw her coming.

He didn't know exactly why he was avoiding her, but it was awkward after their last encounter. Something had changed, though he couldn't quite figure out what.

Now, he was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall trying to drone out Theo's whining while he enjoyed his mince pie.

This week had been stressful. Bright and early Monday morning, Pansy had pulled him into a dark corner on his way to Charms to ask if he had spoken to his mother. Since then, he'd been sending letter after letter to Narcissa to see if she had made any headway, but only received short vague replies. Their time was running out and he could see the fear growing in Pansy's eyes every day. She was annoying, sure, but he couldn't just stand by as she was sold like cattle.

This morning, he had waited with bated breath as the post arrived only to receive no word from his mother. He hadn't told Theo about the situation either, not feeling like it was his place. Theo and Pansy had never been very close, only really having Draco in common. Theo thought she was a whiney cow and Pansy thought he was a stuck-up ponce.

"I'll do your Potion's assignment this weekend," Theo pleaded.

"Merlin knows I don't need _your_ help in Potions!" Draco drawled with an eye roll.

"There will be alcohol!" Theo tried again.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Have you been dri-"

" _I_ won't be partaking! It's for you guys, to lighten up the mood. _Please,_ Draco, I just want my friends to get along for once. Will you please come? For me?" Theo begged, looking at Draco with earnest eyes.

Draco sighed, hating himself, "Fine."

He knew Theo had been having a rough time lately, and he really would do anything for the other boy. Hopefully, he could suck it up for an hour or two and then make a quick escape from the shit show that was sure to transpire.

"Thanks, mate!" Theo exclaimed, clapping the blonde so hard on the back that he choked on the bite he had just taken. 

* * *

"Are we really going to this?" Hermione whispered to Harry as they left the Gryffindor common room.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair with a shrug, "Sure? How bad could it be?"

Hermione groaned in response, "Famous last words!"

The closer they got to the seventh floor, the more nervous Hermione became.

Her palms were starting to sweat, "Let's just go back to the common room. We can hang out just the two of us?"

Harry stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders, "What are you freaking out about? Theo is one of your best friends."

"It's not _Theo_. Don't you think it's going to be weird with Malfoy there?" she asked nervously, wringing her hands.

Harry blew out a breath, "Probably, but we can always leave if he tries something. Deal?"

"Fine," Hermione groaned.

They finally rounded the last hallway and saw both Slytherins standing outside the door.

Theo's face lit up at the sight of them, making Hermione's stomach turn with guilt that she'd been two seconds from standing him up.

"You came!" Theo cheered, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug and lifting her off her feet.

"Okay, okay, put me down!" she squealed, ignoring the eye roll Draco sent in her direction. She would not start the night off fighting with him.

Theo set her down and pulled Harry in for a quick hug as well, not thinking about the fact that they had never actually done that before.

"Oof! Good to see you too, Theo," Harry chuckled.

"Shall we?" Theo grinned, sweeping towards the door like he was unveiling a monument. 

* * *

 

Draco scoffed as the door opened to reveal a great room with blood red walls, black velvet couches, a bar in the corner, and a roaring fireplace.

"This looks like a brothel," he drawled, sweeping into the room and heading straight for the bar.

"Of course, _you_ know what a brothel looks like," he heard Hermione mutter. He turned to shoot a smirk in her direction, grabbing a glass and pouring himself three fingers of Firewhisky.

The two Gryffindors looked supremely uncomfortable as they stood just inside the doorway, looking around the room as though it was going to bite them.

"Come on!" Theo yelled gleefully, bouncing over to a black couch and sitting down.

Harry shrugged at Hermione before joining Theo on a couch. Hermione begrudgingly made her way over to loveseat, plopping down in the center to discourage anyone from sitting next to her. Draco rolled his eyes as he took a seat alone on the other couch.

"Okay, so I know you're all wondering why I brought you here…" Theo trailed off as they all stared at him with questioning looks, "Well, I thought it was time we all get to know each other!"

None of the others replied. Malfoy just took a sip of his drink, showing no emotion, while the others looked around nervously.

"Let's all get a drink and then we’ll play a game!" Theo jumped up and headed for the bar, pulling out three glasses and filling two with Firewhisky.

"The-" Hermione started.

"It's sparkling water for me, darling," Theo shushed her, bringing the drinks to her and Harry before settling back into the couch.

"Now, have any of you ever played Never Have I Ever?" he asked.

* * *

While the night had started off supremely awkward, things had loosened up after a few rounds. Everyone had a little liquor in them, barring Theo of course, and now things were more relaxed. So far, the rounds had been pretty tame with questions like never have I ever failed a class, or never have I ever broken a bone. Hermione was just glad no one had brought up anything about the war.

She was sitting back against the couch, thinking of what her next question should be when Harry took his turn.

"Never have I ever...kissed someone of the same sex," he blurted before taking a drink.

"I always knew you had a thing for the Weasel," Draco called from his couch, smirking.

Harry flipped him off as he drank. Theo took a sip of his water and then they were all staring at Hermione.

She blushed as she took her own drink. Theo catcalled and Harry gaped at her, while Draco just raised an eyebrow.

" _Who_?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Parvati kissed me on a dare fifth year," she said with warm cheeks, noting that Draco was the only one to not drink that round.

"Your turn!" Theo yelled to Draco.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Never have I ever gotten off to a book before."

Hermione bristled as his gaze settled on her with a smirk. She looked him straight in the eye as she took a drink, refusing to react as he chuckled.

Theo also took a drink, explaining himself with a, "What? Literotica is hot!"

From there on the questions just got more sexual. Everyone drank to say they've had sex before, Theo and Harry drank to same-sex sex, Draco and Theo drank to a threesome, Hermione and Theo drank to skinny dipping in someone else's pool (ending in Theo admitting to it being Draco's pool). The more they played, the more relaxed and open everyone became. Hermione had even found herself chuckling at a joke Draco made. Maybe Theo was right, and this was just what they needed.

"Never have I ever gotten off to the thought of someone in this room," Theo offered.

Harry raised his drink immediately, blushing as he sipped. Theo followed him. Hermione paused before taking her own sip, thinking back to that library dream she'd had not too long ago and avoiding Draco's eye.

Draco froze, debating on whether he should lie. _Ah, fuck it_ , he thought before throwing back the last of his drink.

Standing to refill his cup, he said, "Okay, enough of that game. Why don't we switch to Truth or Dare?"

He missed the strange looks they were giving him at his last confession as he poured another drink. He carried the bottle back with him to top off Hermione and Harry's glasses as well.

He laid the empty bottle on the table between them all before explaining the rules, "So, on your turn, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is the person who gets the truth or dare. If you refuse to do a dare, you must answer a truth."

"What's to stop us from lying?" Hermione asked nervously. She may be tipsy, but she wasn't stupid, she knew he had more up his sleeve.

"The Veritaserum of course," he grinned mischievously, pulling a small vial of the potion from the inside pocket of his robes.

Hermione groaned, _of course_ they played with Veritaserum. She debated refusing to play, citing it was against the law to even have Veritaserum on them, but she knew that's what Malfoy was expecting. She could see it in his eyes that he expected her to run and she refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Perfect," she smirked back, wondering if it looked as unnatural on her face as it felt.

Theo and Harry shot each other a smile before holding out their cups. Draco poured a drop into each cup and they all drank simultaneously.

The first to spin was Theo, it being his party and all. It landed on Hermione who shot him a warning look, making him laugh.

"Hermione darling, what'll it be?" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Truth," she said, ignoring Malfoy's scoff.

"Did you really blow Krum in fourth year?" he asked. Harry was biting his lip to keep from laughing at her shocked expression, while Draco just stared at her curiously.

Hermione choked, " _What_?! Theodore! I was _fifteen_!"

"That's not an answer!" Theo sang, watching as she fought against the serum.

"No!" she finally bit out. Harry could no longer hold his laughter in, guffawing loudly. Hermione spun the bottle roughly as he and Theo laughed, watching it turn before landing on Malfoy.

He merely looked at her with a raised brow, "Dare."

"I dare you to let me charm your hair pink for the remainder of the night," she grinned triumphantly.

The blonde scowled as Theo cheered, "Oh, please let her!"

He turned to her with a curt nod as she whipped out her wand. Within seconds his hair was bright pink, making him seem even paler than normal. Hermione had dissolved into a fit of giggles on her loveseat.

"Yes, yes, it's hilarious. Now it's my turn," he growled, reaching for the bottle.

The bottle spun until it landed on Harry. The bespectacled boy looked at it for a moment before squaring his shoulders and facing Malfoy.

"Dare," he said bravely. Hermione’s giggles stopped as she sucked in a breath at the thought of all the ways this could go wrong, watching as a slow smirk spread across Malfoy's lips.

"I dare you to kiss the person you're most attracted to in this room," Draco challenged.

Harry paused for a moment, holding the other boy's stare before turning to grab Theo's face.

Theo barely got out a gasp before Harry's lips met his own. Theo didn't respond at first, his lips stiff and surprised, but within seconds he was kissing Harry back.

Harry had his hand on the back of Theo's neck, fingers threaded through the hair at the base of his skull while he moved his lips against his. Theo's once unresponsive lips were now soft and pliant against Harry's. Harry ran the tip of his tongue along Theo's bottom lip, asking for permission before he deepened the kiss. They continued for a few moments before Harry broke away, panting for air all the while never taking his eyes from Theo's.

The spell was broken by Hermione's tipsy giggle. Theo broke away from Harry's gaze to see his best friend giggling into her hand as she stared at them. Draco was leaning back on his couch with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, well, um your turn, Harry," Theo croaked out with a raspy voice. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Up until an hour ago, he hadn't even known Harry was bisexual and now he had a rather inconvenient erection due to the boy. He could feel the flush on his face and avoided his friends' eyes, knowing they would take any chance to call him out on it.

Harry quietly took his turn, the bottle landing on Hermione. Shooting a glance at Draco who was already smirking at her, she made a rash decision, "Dare!"

Harry looked at her questioningly, " _Really_?"

"Yes, just give it to me," she bit out, wringing her hands as he thought of one to give her.

"I dare you to sneak down to the kitchens with Malfoy and get us a snack," Harry proposed.

Hermione glared at the boy, wondering how he could suggest she sneak around the castle after curfew with Malfoy of all people. She knew she should've picked truth!

"Oh, come on Granger. I don't bite," Malfoy grinned, showing off all of his perfect teeth.

_To be continued..._

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the last chapter! I hope you love this one just as much. Let me know!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Hermione scowled at the pink haired boy before her. She heard him chuckle as she stood up and strode purposely towards the door, not waiting for him as she embarked on her task. She shot Harry the finger as she passed him, ignoring his apologetic grin.

She walked out into the hallway, shocked by the temperature change. The alcohol had warmed her up significantly as well as the fire in the room, so the sudden chill of the corridor made her shiver.

She had dressed casually for the night in a pair of high waisted black jeans, a white t-shirt she had tied in the front, and some ankle boots. She hadn’t felt the need to get all dolled up but had regretted that the second she saw Malfoy.

Ponce that he was, he was wearing black slacks, an olive green button-down, and dragonhide dress shoes. How he managed to even make that horrid pink hair look good was beyond her. _Prat._

She could hear his overly expensive shoes clicking the ground as he followed behind her, could hear him sigh as she charged on.

“If you didn’t want me to come, you could have just forfeited,” he growled, matching her pace effortlessly with his long legs.

“And let you win? Absolutely not. Why didn’t _you_ refuse?” she shot back, catching his grimace out of the corner of her eye.

“I’m not the one throwing a temper tantrum right now. Wasn’t the entire bloody point of this night to get to know each other?” he asked, slowing his pace enough that she was once again walking alone.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, “ _You_ want to get to know each other? Since when?”

“Since I figured out you were the one giving me the books,” he murmured.

Hermione froze, turning around to gape at him. Her tipsy mind was whirring, fumbling as she tried to think of what to say.

He continued walking, forcing her to join him, “Really I should have noticed in Fahrenheit 451. A character with the sole purpose of encouraging reading literally named Granger? Subtlety is not your strong suit. Though, in all reality, I didn’t know until the night we hauled Theo’s drunk arse to bed. _In the early dawn light, I tried to distinguish between the living and those who were no more. But there was barely a difference_. Right, Granger?”

“Why didn’t you say anything? That was over a month ago! You’ve accepted more books since then,” she trailed off, a questioning frown on her face.

“For one, I enjoyed watching you and Theo try and fool me. For two, I didn’t _hate_ the books you chose,” he explained with a haughty look. They had finally reached the staircase and were waiting for it to move for them, whispering now in case Filch happened to be around.

“Even when you found out they were from a Mudblood?” Hermione heard herself bite out. She didn’t know why she said it, old habits she supposed. She was shocked to see the glare Malfoy sent her way, the way his entire body tensed up at the word.

“When was the last time you heard me say that word? Do you remember? I couldn’t give a shite less about your blood Granger,” he growled, stalking forward the second the staircase came around, not missing a step as it jostled.

* * *

 

 “So, do you need another drink?” Theo asked in a high-pitched voice, grabbing Harry’s glass and jumping up to fill it without waiting for an answer. His hands shook as he poured the amber liquid into the glass. He gazed longingly at the full glass for a moment before turning around to hand it to Harry, avoiding the other boy’s searching gaze.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Harry offered as he accepted the glass back, taking a small sip as he eyed Theo.

“Oh, no, all in good fun,” Theo placated with a thin smile as he took back his seat on the couch. The silence was deafening in the room, awkwardness slowly setting in between the two boys.

“Do you think they’ll kill each other before they make it?” Harry asked absentmindedly.

“Probably,” Theo shrugged as Harry laughed, the tension dissipating a little.

“Well we might as well continue until we hear the shouting then,” Harry joked, situating himself so he faced Theo, “So, what’s your favorite sweet?”

“Pumpkin pasties, easy!” Theo answered, turning to join Harry.

“Really? How disappointing! Treacle Tart is _obviously_ the superior treat,” Harry jibed haughtily, doing his best impression of Draco by sticking his nose in the air.

Theo laughed, kicking Harry’s leg softly with his foot, “Favorite color?”

Harry paused for a moment, thinking, “You know, every time someone has asked me that, they assume I’m going to say red. But, after last year, I’ve seen enough red. So, I’m going with green. You?”

“Blue, my mother’s eyes were blue,” Theo said quietly.

* * *

 

 “So, _that’s_ why you gave me the books? To show me the error of my ways? To show me how stupid the war was?” Draco seethed at the girl before him.

“Well, yes, _at first_!” Hermione shouted back as they continued down the last flight of stairs.

“As if I needed reminding? You think I don’t know it was all rubbish? That I was nothing more than a _puppet_?” he bit out.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to reply when she missed the bottom step, hurtling toward the ground before she felt large hands catch her and pull her back up.

“Watch it, you daft--”

“Shh, did you hear that?” she whispered. She could have sworn she heard the tell-tale meow of Mrs. Norris farther down the hall. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Draco had pulled her into a tiny alcove, not quite big enough for the two of them.

“Oof! What a-”

“ _Shh_ ,” Draco shushed as he put a hand over her mouth. Just then she saw the light of Filch’s lamp from the place they had just been standing.

She was pressed flush against Draco’s tall body enough that she could feel the warmth emanating from him. Distractedly, she wondered why she had always thought he would be cold to the touch. He was taller than she thought, the top of her head just reaching his collarbone. His large hand was still covering her mouth and she could smell his cologne from here as well as the cinnamon from the whiskey on his breath.

They held their breath as Filch passed them, muttering to Mrs. Norris about ‘darned hoodlums’. When they couldn't hear him anymore, Hermione couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her.

Draco looked down at her and cracked a small grin, removing his hand from her face and pushing her out ahead of him, “Come on you loon.”

* * *

 

“We were ten the first time Lucius let us take a broom out. Draco had been begging for weeks, being a right nuisance now that I think about it, and Lucius had finally given in. We took it out into the front yard, and he taught us how to get on and fly in circles. Of course, Draco had to show off and zoomed away...straight into a tree. He broke his arm,” Theo reminisced.

“Of course, he did,” Harry chuckled. The boys had started trading stories when they had run out of questions to ask one another. Harry had told Theo about the zoo incident and Theo told him about the time he and Draco had snuck into Lucius’ liquor cabinet and made themselves sick at fourteen.

“It’s odd to think we’ve all grown up together, yet know virtually nothing about each other,” Harry mused, “here I thought Malfoy had left the womb a pain in the arse!”

“Oh, he did!” Theo laughed before quieting, “he’s not so bad. He just wasn’t allowed to be a kid much.”

“I get that,” Harry sighed.

Both boys were quiet for a moment before Harry asked, “Has Hermione told you about the time she turned herself into a cat?”

Theo looked to him with wide eyes and a wide grin, “Funny, that hasn't seemed to have come up. Do tell.”

* * *

 

“Shh, it’s three taps and a poke!” Hermione whisper-shouted at the boy in front of her. They had finally reached the kitchens but were struggling with the series of wand movements it took to get in.

Draco kept messing up as she kept bumping into his back, “Well if you could stand still for three second- a-HA!” he shouted as they fell through the wall.

Hermione giggled as she rolled off of Draco. They laid laughing on the floor for a few moments before they collected themselves enough to stand up. Looking to Draco, Hermione wasn’t sure she had ever seen him this carefree in the seven years she had known him. She found herself staring as he ran a hand through his pink hair, shooting her a lopsided grin as he stalked forward to find snacks.

“What do you want, Granger?” he mumbled, rifling through the many shelves before him. Thank Merlin, the house elves were asleep at this hour or they would have his head for ruining their organization.

“A cauldron cake for me please!” Hermione chimed. She headed for the small set of tables and took a seat while he searched. She still had a good buzz from the whiskey, and it was making her feel light-headed. She leaned her head against the cool table and closed her eyes while she waited.

She must have dozed off for a second because the next thing she knew, a pale hand was brushing the hair out of her face.

“Hmm, it’s softer than I thought it would be,” Draco mused, setting a cauldron cake in front of her face as he took the seat next to her and dove into his own.

“Thanks,” she yawned.

“So, Potter’s into blokes, so that explains that, but what happened with the Weasel?” Draco mused, picking apart his cake like a child.

Hermione choked on her bite, “Excuse me?”

“I get why you aren’t with Potter now, but what happened with the Weasel? Weren’t you two a thing?” he queried, not at all embarrassed by his questioning.

“First of all, Harry’s sexuality isn’t the reason we aren't a thing, the fact that he’s basically my brother is. Secondly, Ron and I… just weren’t right for each other,” she trailed off, blushing.

“Well, _duh_. I could have told you that second year,” Draco said simply.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?!” Hermione recoiled, shooting Draco a glare.

“Get your knickers out of a twist, Granger. You two never would have worked. He wants someone to shower him in praise and bear his children with a smile. You’ve always been more than that,” he said, looking her directly in the eye.

Embarrassed at the unexpected praise, she broke the connection with a mumbled: “Oh, thanks.”

“You ready to head back?” he asked, standing up with an outstretched hand.

* * *

 

The walk back to the Room of Requirement was quick and quiet, neither of them wanting another run-in with Filch. Hermione kept tripping over her own feet, smothering her giggles in her hand as Draco admonished her, a flush on his pale cheeks.

“We’re back!” Draco yelled, bursting through the massive gold door. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, Hermione running into his back once again.

“Move! Wha-” she started as Draco shushed her for the hundredth time that night. There on the couch where they left them were Harry and Theo fast asleep and curled around one another.

“Do we wake them?” Draco whispered, eyeing the boys speculatively.

“No! How could you interrupt something so adorable?” she giggled. Harry was wrapped around Theo like a cat, covering most of the other boy’s body with his. All you saw was an array of different colored curls sticking up from one end of the couch.

Draco rolled his eyes, but headed for the door again, softly shutting the door behind Hermione. They stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment before breaking into laughter.

“Didn’t see that coming!” he spluttered, holding his ribs as he shook with restrained laughter.

Hermione nodded through the tears gathering in her eyes. After a few more moments in which they tried to pull it together and catch their breath, they began walking back towards the Gryffindor common room.

“You don’t need to walk me, I’m fine on my own,” Hermione said, looking to Draco as he walked next to her.

He shot her a smirk, “And have you stumbling through the halls like a blast ended skrewt? No, thank you.”

“Prat!” she rolled her eyes with a smile. When they arrived, the Fat Lady was blissfully asleep in her portrait, the halls empty.

Hermione turned to say her goodbyes, exhausted from their eventful night. As she looked to Draco, she found him already watching her. She got distracted by the way the moonlight glinted off his silver eyes, making them seem like liquid mercury as they bore into her. Her breath caught as he took a step forward, leaning down so his face was hovering just above hers.

Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she was struck by the sudden thought that he was going to kiss her. She was more shocked by the fact that she wasn’t stopping it, didn’t _want_ him to stop even. She felt his breath ghost across her cheek as he breathed “Night, Granger,” in her ear.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Feeling her face heat up, she rushed inside, not registering the curious clicking noise coming from the hallway.

* * *

 

Hermione awoke the next morning with a killer hangover. The walls were spinning, and she was pretty sure the sun had actually set itself on her face. As she came to, she realized, despite feeling like death, she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept past sunrise.

Dragging herself from her bed, she hobbled her way to the bathroom and stood under the warm shower stream for approximately a year before she felt human again. Her hair was a sight to behold that morning and she gave up trying to reign it in, just pulling it into a lazy top knot and donning her uniform as she got ready for class.

She was stumbling down the stairs just as Harry appeared out of his dorm. She raised an eyebrow at him, remembering the position she had last found him in and laughed at the way his face went red.

“Hey there, lover boy,” she sang as she crossed the common room and looped her arm through his.

“Nothing happened!” he blushed darker. She merely giggled as they made their way down to the Great Hall, both discussing how their nights went.

They could hear the loud voices of students in the Great Hall, all chattering amongst themselves, though when they walked in, the hall went silent. All eyes were on them as they headed to their table, shooting questioning glances at each other the entire way, clueless as to what had happened.

As Hermione took her seat, someone threw a copy of the Daily Prophet, landing it directly in the bowl in front of her. As she read the front page, her mouth dropped, a gasp escaping before she could control herself.

“ **GOLDEN GIRL FALLS FOR DEATH EATER** ”

Her eyes snapped up to meet Draco’s from his place across the hall, his signature stoic look plastered to his face so very different from the one pictured in the paper.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks so much as always for all of the love on the last chapter! I think you're going to like this one ;P Let me know!   
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.  
> Trigger Warning: Brief mentions of past self-harm. Smut later in chapter.

Draco woke up from the deepest sleep he could remember getting in years, despite having stayed up gallivanting around the castle for the majority of the night. Theo had apparently snuck back into their room at some point if the snores from his side of the room were anything to go by. Stretching long where he lay, Draco took a moment to reminisce over the night he’d had.

He hadn't expected drunk Granger to be so entertaining. Sure, she was clumsy as all hell, but she also lost that judgy look she usually had when she looked at him. She did less lecturing and more laughing, it was a sight to behold. Maybe Theo’s idea hadn't been so bad after all.

Shaking those thoughts away, he got up and headed for the shower, glad to have an obligation free Saturday before him.

* * *

 

Draco climbed out of the shower and absently glanced at the mirror before him. Doing a double take, he let out an audible gasp, he had forgotten about the horrendous pink hair he’d donned for Granger’s dare. He looked like a sodding sprite.

Scowling, he spelled it back to its normal white-blonde, though his eyes were still drawn to his reflection, all amusement from the night before ripped away as he stared. After the war, he had been emaciated, not able to eat due to the all-consuming fear, his skin merely hanging on his bones which protruded at weird angles. Since then, he had filled back out, though he was still rather thin, his height making him appear more so.

His torso was littered with different scars, the most notable being those gifted to him by Potter. The _Sectumsempra_ stars stood out purple against his alabaster skin, slashing across him like angry brush marks on a canvas. Besides those were smaller, more random scars. There were a couple from his darling Aunt Bella and her trusty knife, a few from the Dark Lord himself, even a couple from his father. As his eyes scanned his marred body, they stopped on his left forearm.

The mark had faded, no longer writhing where it sat on his skin, but he swore he could still feel it burn sometimes. He had tried spelling it off, cutting it off, even burning it off, but it had never worked, the scars covered up by an inordinate amount of Dittany.

Draco sneered down at the mark, and the memory of the boy who had wanted it so badly, before quickly covering it with clothes. He rushed through his morning routine, eager to ease his mind with breakfast.

He made his way to the Great Hall, keeping his head down as he sat in his usual seat at the end of the table. Theo had still been passed out in his bed, so Draco didn’t wake him. Sitting at this table had been awkward all year, but it was even more so without Theo. He lost the battle he’d been waging with himself and looked at the Gryffindor table, noting both Granger and Potter were missing.

Shaking off the strange twinge of disappointment he felt, Draco helped himself to some bacon and eggs. He had just taken his first bite when the owls burst in with the morning mail. Looking up he saw his mother’s owl, Até, headed for him holding a small letter and what looked like the Daily Prophet in her talons. A wave of relief swept over him. He had been expecting an update from his mother on Pansy’s problem for days now but had received no word.

Draco threw the Prophet to the side as he ripped open the letter from his mother.

_Draco,_

_While I appreciate your dedication to reviving our family’s reputation, a bit of notice would have been appreciated._

_Mother_

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion, what in Merlin’s name was she on about? It was then that he heard the gasps and the whispers. Looking up, he noticed every eye on him. In his confusion, he caught the blinking title of the Prophet out of the corner of his eye.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

**GOLDEN GIRL FALLS FOR DEATH EATER**

_One-third of the Golden Trio, certified Princess of Light, Hermione Granger and her infamous appetite for love have struck again! Miss Granger has been linked to many different studs throughout her short life: Victor Krum, Ronald Weasley, and even our very own savior, Harry Potter. She is no stranger to the bed of famous men, yet this one comes as a shock to everyone._

_Miss Granger’s newest link is none other than known war criminal, Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, in the same year at Hogwarts as Miss Granger, is most known for his role as a Death Eater and for being the son of You-Know-Who’s close confidant, Lucius Malfoy. Below you can see the two getting cozy in the corridors as Mr. Malfoy leans in for the kiss just outside of Miss Granger’s common room!_

_A source close to Miss Granger states that the affair has been going on for months, with the two love birds sneaking around the castle. Though, one does wonder what exactly drew the two together. Was it the appeal of Mr. Malfoy’s bad boy image? Is Mr. Malfoy just using her to bring light back to this family name? Is Miss Granger merely chasing after the famous Malfoy fortune? Only time will tell._

_Yours truthfully,_

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill her,” Hermione seethed as she finished reading the article.

“What the fuck ‘Mione?” Ginny gaped from across the table.

“How? I mean... _what_?” Neville spluttered, staring at her with huge eyes.

“I _knew_ you were nothing more than a Death Eater’s slut,” came the livid voice of Ron, red-faced and shaking where he sat. The rest of the table went silent, all eyes on Hermione.

Hermione said nothing, not even to Harry who was currently telling Ron where to shove his broomstick. She heard nothing as she calmly stood, grabbing her bag, and stalked out of the Great Hall, never once looking back. She didn’t look back until she reached the Room of Requirement, blood dripping from her palms as she finally unclenched her fists.

She saw nothing as she unloaded on the punching bag in front of her. The words from the article dancing in her vision until she could no longer stand, a scream ripping itself from her throat.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, _what_ the fuck happened?” Theo asked again. He had overslept and apparently missed the breakfast of the century. He had been dragging himself into the Great Hall when Hermione burst through the doors. He’d tried yelling for her, but she never even paused.

When he entered the Great Hall, it was fucking chaos. Everyone was gossiping, staring at Draco, and Harry had Weasley in a headlock. That brought him to where he was now, rushing to catch up to Draco as he fled down the halls, trying to piece together what happened.

Draco turned to toss the Prophet at him as he sped towards the dungeons, already rifling through his pockets for his cigarettes. Theo’s eyes widened as he scanned the article and the accompanying photos.

“Is it true?” he asked Draco quietly as they reached the opening to the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco let out a rueful chuckle, “Which part? The part about us fucking or the part about me _using her for my image_?”

He took a shaking drag of his cigarette before he spoke again, “Nothing happened, Theo. I didn’t even kiss her! I sure as hell didn’t orchestrate an entire fucking photo shoot either!”

“Okay, then why was she running out of the hall?” Theo asked, still a bit confused.

“Weasley lost his mind, said some rough shit,” Draco mumbled, staring out into the distance.

“Arse. Are _you_ okay?” Theo asked, stepping into Draco’s line of vision so he could tell if he was lying.

“I’m fine, it’s not like they could hate me more than they already did,” the blonde shrugged. Theo stood assessing the other boy for a moment before he decided to believe him. Now he needed to find Hermione.

* * *

 

Hermione _Tergeo_ ’d her sweaty clothes and patched up her hands the best she could before leaving the Room. Opening the door, she spotted Theo sitting across the hall waiting for her.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, looking at her with searching eyes.

“No,” she sighed, taking the spot on the floor next to him.

“Weasley’s an arse,” he said, nudging her shoulder as she offered him a sad smile.

“Yeah, he is. Where were you this morning?” she asked, lifting her head to find Theo blushing.

“I, um, slept in,” he stuttered.

“Long night?” she grinned as he blushed deeper.

* * *

 

Draco’s stomach grumbled loudly as he rose from his spot on one of the common room couches. He’d been laying low all day, avoiding everyone as the rumor mill continued to swirl. He had heard a group of third years earlier claiming that he and Granger were secretly married and plotting a ministry take over, so at least they were creative. Though, the _Imperious_ rumors were really starting to piss him off.

Now, he was starving. Looking at the clock, he figured nine o’clock was late enough that he shouldn’t run into anyone on his way to the kitchens.  He walked quietly through the hallways, careful to avoid large groups as he went.

He had just turned the last corner when he caught sight of a certain battered redhead. Weasley was sporting a painful-looking black eye and a busted lip, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the blonde.

“What the fuck are you doing, ferret?” he spat, stalking towards Draco.

“Plotting world domination, obviously,” Draco droned, continuing to walk past the other boy without pause.

Weasley grabbed the front of his robes, fisting them as he spoke, “Stay away from her, you’re fooling yourself if you think she’d want anything to do with you.”

“Oh? Is that why _I_ was the one taking her to bed, not you? That’s confusing,” Draco drawled, tapping one long finger against his chin as he feigned thought.

“You mother-,” Ron started.

“Ah, ah, ah, wouldn’t want another shiner today, would you?” Draco asked, wrenching his robes from Ron’s grasp and brushing them off as he walked away.

His appetite for food was gone, but he still wasn’t ready to head back to the dungeons. It was past curfew now but as he walked past the library, he could see a faint light coming from the back of the stacks.

Having a feeling who knew who it was, he ducked into the room being careful to muffle his footsteps.

* * *

 

Hermione spent the rest of that day hiding in the library, not wanting to deal with the whispers and the taunts she was getting in the halls. She hadn’t seen Malfoy at all since breakfast, though she wondered if he was getting as much shit as she was.

Harry had come to check in on her around lunch time, nursing his newly bruised fists. She hadn't even bothered lecturing him on fighting, Ron had deserved it. She’d thought about going back to her room and trying to sleep the day off, but she was too scared to face Ginny.

She knew that even though nothing had actually happened the night before, no one was going to believe her. They all enjoyed the gossip far more than they enjoyed the truth. So, she had barricaded herself in her usual back corner of the library and had dedicated the day to homework and studying.

The day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was pitch black outside. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head and cracking her back. She almost fell out of said chair when she righted herself to find Malfoy standing before her.

“What do _you_ want?” she spat, looking around to see if anyone was around to see them and reignite the taunts.

“What a lovely welcome from my new lover,” he drawled monotonously.

“Sod off, ferret. I’m not in the mood,” she growled, making a show of flipping her book back open and ignoring him.

He merely chuckled as he sat on the edge of her desk, “So, it’s true. You _are_ just using me for my Galleons,” he sighed dramatically.

“As if I’d want _anything_ to do with you!” she whisper-yelled as her gaze snapped back up to meet his, chest heaving and eyes bright.

“Oh, yes because I’m just dying to be tied to the swot extraordinaire, incredible pain in my arse!” he growled back.

“This isn’t my fault! You’re the one giving me sex eyes in the photo!” she gasped, leaning in closer, eyes flicking down subconsciously.

“ _Sex eyes_? What are we, twelve? Trust me, Granger, if I were trying to shag you, you’d know,” he smirked, backing up to give her a lascivious once over.

Hermione flushed at the attention, breathing hard where she stood leaning over the table towards him, “ _I hate you_.”

“I loathe you,” he replied, eyes drawn to her pursed lips.

Hermione gasped as his lips met hers, hungry and demanding. She was frozen for a second, his lips moving against hers in a bruising pattern before she wound her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and drawing a growl from the back of his throat. He pushed her back against the table, the edge digging into her back, but she refused to let him win.

He bit her bottom lip, using her gasp as an opening to push his tongue into her mouth. His hands grasped her hips roughly, pulling her to him. She had never been kissed like this before. He kissed like war, bruising and demanding, yet with a passion she couldn’t describe.

Trying to regain the high ground, she pushed him back, never letting her lips leave his until he was sitting in a chair, where she straddled him. With the new advantage, she took a moment to breathe as he attacked her neck, no doubt leaving marks in his wake and drawing moans from her. She ground herself against the hardness in his pants, delighted by the gasp he let out.

His hands grabbed her arse, pushing her down to grind against him more insistently, placing his growing erection in just the right place to send shocks through her body. She could feel the growing wetness between her thighs as he lifted her up to set her on the side of the desk. Leaning over her, he ripped her shirt open, spraying buttons across the room as he laved attention on her chest, ripping the cups of her bra down so he could trace her nipples with his tongue.

His hand made its way down to her knickers, brushing softly over the front of them, feeling the wet spot growing under his ministrations. His fingers dipped under the waistband and slid through her folds, gathering the moisture and spreading it over her clit. His silver eyes rose to meet hers, reminding her of a very similar dream she had once had, making her stomach plummet as he continued to work. She really shouldn’t be doing this, but goddamn if it wasn’t divine.

A high pitched mewl drew itself from her throat as he drew tight circles over her most sensitive area, making her legs shake. He covered her sounds with his mouth as he forced her into another bruising kiss, pushing one finger inside of her and curling upwards.

“Like that, Granger? I thought you _weren’t in the mood_?” he teased as she growled.

Pulling back, he looked her directly in the eye as he inserted another finger, smirking as her eyes rolled back in her head, pumping fast and hard as she moaned under his touch. Within minutes she was thrashing, quickly approaching release. He swallowed her moans in his mouth as she came on his fingers.

“You bastard,” she spat without venom as she stood up, legs like jelly as she pulled her skirt down. Draco merely smirked in her direction, not even bothering to hide his throbbing erection as he licked his fingers clean.

He didn’t say a word as he left her, sauntering back through the stacks as she sat there panting, wondering what the _fuck_ had just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first things first, I know this chapter is late. That’s for a couple of reasons. The first being, I’m a bit busy at the moment with wedding planning. Second, I’ve come across a significant writer’s block with this fic, ironically, as the last chapter was written quickly and relatively easily, but this one was a mess. I apologize for the delay and if this chapter isn’t up to my usual standards. I’m trying to get my inspiration back and get back on track so I hope you’ll stick around. Hopefully, we’ll be back to regular updates. As always, I love you all and cannot thank you enough for the love on my last chapter, I was really nervous to post that one.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Draco walked in the room just as his mother cooed, “Thank you for allowing us use of your office, Minerva,” dragging her finger surreptitiously across the top of a table and scowling at the dust she picked up.

Minerva offered the woman a tight smile before brushing past the boy, though Draco swore he heard her muttering under her breath. His mother had insisted on meeting with him the morning after the Prophet article dropped, landing him here in the Headmistress’ office early Sunday morning.

Até’s persistent tapping on his window had woken him from a particularly enticing dream as she delivered a short missive from the woman before him. Narcissa studied him with shrewd eyes, taking in his pressed robes and combed hair, surely looking for anything amiss.

“Well, do explain yourself, dear,” she implored as she took a seat, looking as regal as the Queen herself.

Strolling nonchalantly, he planted himself in a chair opposite her, avoiding her eye in the way he knew irritated her. Folding his hands in front of him, he raised a brow, “Not sure what you’re referring to, Mother. How are things going with the Beaucoup situation?”

He noted the slight uptick of her mouth as she conjured them a tea set, as though she were amused. Draco silently ground his teeth as she began pouring herself a cup, taking her time stirring in one sugar and a splash of milk before answering, “Etienne will no longer be a problem. Turns out he had a bit of a gambling habit with the French goblins and they were looking to collect.”

Draco breathed an audible sigh of relief at that. He finally reached to pour himself a cup, three sugars, no milk, as he relented, “It wasn’t what it looked like, Mother. I was merely escorting Granger back to her room.”

“Draco, dear, I may be a bit older than you, but I’m not blind,” his mother replied with a hard stare and a smirk that rivaled his own.

Draco scoffed, “We believe everything Skeeter prints now? You of all people should know how easily she can be bought, Mother,” he finished with a pointed look.

“Deflection is unbecoming of you, dear,” she replied, never even blinking at his insinuations.

“I’m not deflecting, I told you _nothing_ happened! No need to show up and make sure I remember ‘ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper’_. Are we done here?” he bit out, standing from his chair and heading for the door.

Narcissa said nothing as he swept from the room but merely bit back a smile. Clearly, this was more there than she’d originally thought.

* * *

 

Hermione collapsed on the grass with a huff, staring up at the just lightening sky above her. She hadn’t slept a wink the night before, replaying what had happened in the library on a loop in her head. She had given up when the clock struck three and had donned her running shoes.

Though, for once, the cold air did nothing to clear her head. What had she been thinking? What had _he_ been thinking? Every time she thought of the way her body responded to his touch, the sounds that ripped their way out of her throat, the marks on her neck in the shape of his perfect teeth... she wanted to throw herself in the Black Lake.

She kept telling herself that they had just been caught up in the moment. It was a moment of hysteria, maybe even insanity, but it was a mistake. She repeated this as she ran, ignoring the heat in her belly when she remembered the look in his silver eyes and the way his tongue had felt against her skin. She tried to remember that he was a dirty snake, a _bastard_.

She mostly tried to remember that she definitely did _not_ want to do it again…

* * *

 

Theo looked up as Draco strolled into the Great Hall just a few minutes before breakfast ended. Taking his seat, the blonde piled a generous helping of bacon and eggs on his plate and dug in, staring ahead of him without a word.

“Erm, mate? Care to explain where you’ve been?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco took a measured sip of pumpkin juice, his eyes flicking to Theo before facing forward again, “My mother is here.”

“Why- oh, the article,” Theo realized.

“Yes, _the article_. Where is the little swot anyways?” Draco drawled with an eye roll.

Theo followed Draco’s gaze to the empty seat of his other best friend, crinkling his brow in confusion, “I’m not sure, probably avoiding the masses.”

“Ah, yes, can’t stand to tarnish her golden reputation, huh,” Draco sighed rhetorically, tearing his eyes from her empty seat and focusing back on his breakfast.

Theo watched the process quietly, mind whirring, “Did Narcissa threaten to remove you from the will?”

Malfoy snorted, “She just came to remind me of my name...as if I could forget.”

Theo hummed in response as Malfoy quickly finished his breakfast, all the while wondering why he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away from the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 

Hermione breathed out with her uppercut, sucking in a breath as she hopped back to reset, lunging forward with a left hook. She had been hiding out in the Room of Requirement all day, convincing herself she was hiding from the gossip and not silver eyes.

She didn’t hear the door open over her breathing or her gloves slapping the bag. It wasn’t until she heard someone clear their throat that she noticed she wasn’t alone. Turning quickly, she lost her balance falling to the floor as Theo laughed.

“Sod off, Theo!” she cried, refusing to get up. She laid there, staring at the ceiling until he came and laid next to her.

“Rough day?” he asked, a hint of laughter still in his tone.

Hermione shrugged, blinking away a few unexplained tears that burnt her eyes.

Theo grabbed her small hand in his and whispered, “I think I have a crush on your best friend.”

Hermione turned her head to look at him, taking in the scared look in his eye, “I think he has a crush on you too.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Theo sighed, looking back to the ceiling and squeezing her fingers.

* * *

 

“Theo! Did you find her?” came the worried voice of one Harry Potter as Theo made his way back down the stairs from the seventh floor.

Theo had spent the last half hour explaining to Hermione how he had no intentions of dating another straight boy looking for a good time, his heart couldn’t take it. No matter how much she reassured him that he wasn’t crazy or that Harry wouldn’t do that, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea. He had sworn her to secrecy before leaving.

Theo tried to slow his erratic heartbeat as his amber eyes met green, “Yeah, just blowing off some steam in the Room.”

Harry sighed, falling into step next to him, “I could use some of that myself. You want to come fly with me?”

Theo missed the last step on the staircase, “Oh, erm, I actually told Draco I would help him with the Potion’s assignment, sorry,” he rushed out. Ignoring the crestfallen look on Harry’s face, he waved goodbye and headed for the dungeons.

He knew better now than to think a little flirting meant someone was interested, he wouldn’t get sucked in again.

* * *

 

Hermione pulled her hair into a tight bun and stared at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes, showing her lack of sleep. Her knuckles were bruised from the amount of time she spent hitting the bag yesterday and she couldn’t remember the last time she had been this tired. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself away from the mirror and through the door.

She looked around, praying that no one was around to interrogate her before creeping quietly through the room.

“ _Ahem_.”

Hermione froze, slowly turning to see Ginny standing by her trunk, just out of her line of sight from the bathroom. The redhead looked at her expectantly, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

“Are you really hiding from me?” she sighed, crossing the room to sit on Hermione’s bed while the other girl fidgeted where she stood.

“Erm, yes?” Hermione breathed, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She had been avoiding Ginny for two days and had known it was just a matter of time until she was forced to speak to her.

“Look, Ginny, it isn’t what it looks like. Nothing happened on Friday night. I was pretty pissed and he was just making sure I made it back to the tower,” she explained, choosing her words carefully.

“Since when do you get pissed with _Malfoy_? Was he taking advantage of you? I’ll hex his shriveled little bollocks so far up his arse, he’ll taste the-” Ginny ranted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Hermione rushed forward, cutting her off with a hand over her mouth, “No! That’s not at all what happened. We were both hanging out with Theo and one thing led to another. It really wasn’t a big deal,” she placated.

“Humph! You’re positive nothing happened? I saw that picture, ‘Mione, it didn’t look like nothing,” Ginny pried further, raising a brow at the blush rising on Hermione’s cheeks.

“Nothing happened that night, Gin. I have to get to Charms though, I’ll see you later?” Hermione rushed out, grabbing her bag and heading out of the room.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend’s back, suspicious. Something else had happened, she just knew it.

* * *

 

Hermione growled under her breath, if she saw one more person ‘discretely’ point at her, she was going to hex someone.

The class was finally dismissed and she bent over to gather her bag, pitching forward as someone knocked into her from behind. Tampering the urge to punch something, she stood up straight, head held high and stalked out of the classroom.

She did her best to ignore the eyes that followed her down the hall, to ignore the snickers as she passed. By the time she reached the Potions classroom, she was burning with rage.

As if on cue, a platinum head of hair rounded the corner, catching her eye immediately. She hadn’t seen him since the library, had somehow convinced herself that his hair wasn’t actually always in a perfect state of dishevelment, that his lips weren’t actually that plump. She was wrong. Her heart rate accelerated as he caught her eye, smirking as he made his way towards her with Theo at his side.

“ _Snake_ got your tongue, Granger?” Draco drawled, grinning at the flush on her face and the fire in her eyes as she glared at him.

“Get stuffed, Malfoy. Hello, Theo,” she bit out. Ignoring the way Malfoy’s eyes drifted to her lips when she spoke.

After a minute of small talk, they made their way into class, noting this week's pairings. She was partnered with Harry today, thank Merlin. She could feel Malfoy’s eyes on her as she sat primly at the desk in front of his, dug her nails into her thigh when he brushed past her on the way to the ingredients cupboard. By the end of the hour, Hermione’s nerves were shot. Her hand shook as she reached for her back, joining Harry as they made their way back into the hall.

Harry had been quiet all hour and she wondered if it was because of Theo. She had seen the way her Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw him and wondered when exactly that had happened.

As they made their way out of the room, she heard Harry take a deep breath before calling for Theo. Her other friend turned, tension in his shoulders as they approached him.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” Harry asked, a nervous twitch in his jaw. Hermione squeezed his hand where it hung at his side, not exactly knowing where this was going but offering her support regardless. He shot her a small grateful smile as he and Theo drifted to the side, leaving her standing awkwardly with Malfoy.

“So, fancy a trip to the library?” Malfoy grinned, a mischievous glint in his mercurial eyes.

“Shut your filthy mouth, Malfoy, or I swear to Merli-” she seethed, stepping closer to him to avoid being overheard, aware of the eyes on them.

“Speaking of _filthy mouths_ …” he trailed off, unbothered.

Hermione huffed, catching sight of a very different boy’s head and making a split-second decision, “Justin!”

She relished in the way Malfoy’s mouth parted in surprise as she rushed to catch up with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

* * *

 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Theo asked awkwardly after watching Harry fidget for the past forty-five seconds.

“Yes, so you’ve been avoiding me and I think I know why,” the bespectacled boy started, “Clearly I read the signs wrong on Valentine’s Day and made you uncomfortable so I just wanted to say I’m sorry and I get that you aren’t interested in me, but I was hoping you would still like to be friends?”

Theo took in the dejected look on Harry’s face, the way his eyes didn’t quite meet his own and sighed, “You didn’t read them wrong, I’m interested, probably _too_ interested…,” he trailed off, “It’s just- I just got out of a pretty bad situation and I’m a little wand shy at the moment.”

Harry’s eyes snapped to his, a small smile on his face, “So, you’re interested?”

Theo bit his lip to stop a grin from breaking out, “Just friends for now, Potter.”

“I can work with that,” Harry grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...yeah. I got a nasty cold and grad school sucks, but I'm making up for the wait with this beefy chapter. A little bit (a lot) of smut and a little bit of fluff as my apology. Please let me know what you think. Thanks more than ever for all the love and support on this story, I love you all.   
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Hermione groaned when she spotted the blonde waiting for her outside the Gryffindor common room.

“Hey, Hermione! I thought I’d accompany you to the Great Hall this fine morning,” Justin Finch-Fletchley chirped cheerfully.

Hermione had to physically will her eyes to keep from rolling as she plastered a smile on her face, “Oh, lovely!”

What had originally seemed like a brilliant idea had quickly backfired, as per usual. She had momentarily relished in the shock on Malfoy’s face when she left his flirting to talk with Justin the day before but had immediately regretted it when the Hufflepuff’s face lit up like it was Christmas morning. He had spent the rest of the day following her around like a puppy eager for his next treat.

She tuned out his inane chatter as they made the long walk to the Great Hall, discreetly distancing herself so he couldn't continue to _accidentally_ bump his sweaty hand into hers.

She found herself at a near jog when they rounded the corner and the doors finally came into view, only slowing down when she saw the platinum head standing off to the side of the entrance. Malfoy looked as haughty as ever, hair perfectly disheveled, just begging for hands to be run through it, his uniform fitted so perfectly it would make Madame Malkin weep with pleasure. He smirked as her eyes met his, his plump lips parting to frame perfect white teeth.

Hermione felt her blood heat immediately and a flush begin on her neck as they grew nearer to him.

“---ogsmead next month?”

“Ah, yes Justin. Thank you ever so much for walking me to breakfast. What a gentleman,” she sighed at the boy, completely missing whatever it was that he had been on about as they passed Malfoy and entered the hall.

“Er, s-sure,” Justin stammered, caught off guard by her smile and rushed to his table.

Hermione grinned at the scowl that crossed Malfoy’s face and flitted to her table, a new bounce in her step.

* * *

 

“The fuck’s that about?” Draco growled as he took the seat next to a sleepy Theo at the Slytherin table, jerking his head in the bookworm’s direction.

“Huh?” Theo asked, confused. He had missed the entire odd exchange, having a hard-enough time keeping his eyes open, let alone comprehending any strange encounters between his friends.

“Nevermind,” Draco growled, grumbling under his breath as he reached for a piece of bacon.

Theo shrugged, his own eyes drawn to a certain scarred Gryffindor of his own. He wondered what would happen now that he and Harry had both admitted to having feelings for each other. He had been up most of the night dissecting every encounter they’d had before now, mulling over every word, every touch. He knew he was interested in the boy, had known since the kiss on Valentine’s day, but he figured Harry was just experimenting. Hell, he still wasn’t confident that that _wasn’t_ what this was.

What were the chances that _Harry fucking Potter_ would come back for their eighth year, start questioning his sexuality, and then decide he wanted to pursue Theodore Nott, son of the renowned Death Eater, best friend of Harry’s arch nemesis? It just didn't make sense.

“Why are you mumbling to yourself? Have you finally gone nutters?” Draco questioned, raising a brow as he looked strangely at Theo.

Theo started, unaware that he had been whispering this to himself. Groaning, he quietly explained yesterday’s events to Draco, careful to keep his voice down so the nosey fifth years next to him wouldn't hear.

“So, Potter’s your boyfriend now?” Draco asked, his nose wrinkling at the thought.

Theo scowled, “No- well, I don't know! You’re not helping!” he sighed exasperatedly.

Draco chuckled, “Oh, you’re fucked, mate,” popping a grape into his mouth as he grinned.

Theo groaned in response, looking back to the Gryffindor table and catching Harry’s stare. The other boy was looking at him with a fond smile lighting up his face, he shot Theo a little wave before turning to continue his conversation with Hermione.

* * *

 

Harry could practically feel Theo freaking out across the hall. He knew he’d had his heart broken earlier in the year, but he didn’t know to what extent. Harry had tried asking Hermione about it a couple times, but the girl stayed mum, saying it wasn’t her story to tell.

Harry frowned, looking to the blonde next to Theo. He was boring holes into Hermione’s back, eyes rarely wavering from her stiff form as Theo spoke to him.

“Erm, ‘Mione… why is Malfoy glaring at you?” he whispered to her.

She froze in the middle of buttering her toast before resuming as if everything were normal.

“Merlin knows, Harry. I’m sure he’s just upset I’m beating him in Potions again,” she tried to sigh nonchalantly, willing her cheeks not to heat and not meeting his eyes.

Harry hummed in agreement, not mentioning that Hermione had now absentmindedly buttered _both_ sides of her toast.

Something strange was going on there, but obviously, he was going to have to wait for her to come to him with it.

Harry spent the rest of breakfast trying to puzzle out the next step with Theo. He didn’t want to pressure the other boy in any way, knowing they had agreed to be just friends for now, but it was difficult when Theo admitted to having feelings for him.

Harry couldn't get the memory of his plump lips out of his mind, the softness of his hair between Harry’s fingers. He could feel himself growing hard the longer he thought about it, thank Merlin he was sitting down.

When breakfast finished, Harry left Hermione as she shot him a small thumbs up and made his way towards Theo as they left the Great Hall.

“Can I walk you to class?” he asked quietly as he approached the other boy, letting out a chuckle when Theo jumped.

“Er, sure, you don’t have to,” the Slytherin rushed out as they walked.

“I know, but I want to,” Harry grinned, drawing a smile from Theo.

* * *

 

Draco watched Theo bumble his way to class with Potter as he chuckled. You’d never know Theo was raised in the same Pureblood aristocracy as Draco with the way he was stumbling over his words and gracelessly clambering along. He really had it bad for Scarface.

Despite his blatant dislike of the Gryffindor, Draco was happy someone was finally treating his friend right. Potter may be a dramatic attention-seeking wanker, but he wasn’t a coward. Draco knew he at least wouldn’t hide Theo.

Speaking of Gryffindors, Draco couldn’t get a specific, bushy-haired one off his mind. He could see her now weaving through the crowd on her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts not sparing a glance for anyone passing her.

Draco couldn’t get the taste of her out of his mind, his cock hardening now as he thought about it. He didn’t know what prompted him to jump her that day in the library, but he didn’t regret it, not really. Sure, he realized it was a terrible idea, but when her little swot mouth got to nagging him, he couldn’t help himself from shutting her up.

He thought this was a much better release of tension than her breaking his nose third year. Though, now she was apparently hell-bent on ignoring him and for Jason Fletch-Fuck too. As though that Hufflepuff could make her come half as hard as Draco had. Just the thought had him grinding his teeth as he made his way to Herbology.

The day passed in a blur until Draco was pulled into a dark corner by Pansy.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she screamed in his ear as she latched onto him in a tight hug.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. He had sent her a letter with an update on the Beaucoup situation that morning, informing her that there was no need to work on her French as she would not be moving there anytime soon.

“How did you do it?” she asked breathless, pulling back and smiling beatifically up at him.

“I called in a favor, it’s no problem, Pans,” he deflected, knowing his mother wouldn’t appreciate being connected to this mess.

“Thank you so much, Draco. I love you!” she breathed again, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Alright, alright, no need to be disgusting,” Draco teased, wiping his cheek and stepping away from the girl as she tried to swat him.

He knew Pansy no longer had feelings for him and neither did he, they were family, despite the mess of the war. They soon parted ways and he made his way to Ancient Runes.

* * *

 

“-love you!”

Hermione sucked in a harsh breath at Parkinson’s breathy sigh, feeling the sudden urge to vomit as she rushed down the hall. A fire had started in her stomach and not the good kind.

How dare he _attack_ her when he was fucking Parkinson! Her skin burned where he had touched her, bile rising in the back of her throat. She threw open the door to the Ancient Runes classroom, not bothering to see if anyone was behind as it slammed shut and stomped to her seat.

“What the fuck, Granger? Mind watching the door?” Draco shouted as the door narrowly missed his face as it slammed back.

“Fuck off, ferret,” she growled, ripping her supplies out of her bag.

Malfoy shot her a sneer as he took his seat behind her. Soon after, Professor Vector made his way into the room.

“Hello, class. Today we will be translating a particularly difficult set of runes. You will need a partner for this exercise. As there are so few of you, I will be assigning the partners myself,” he continued, pulling out a piece of parchment and reading off the names, “Nott and Goldstein, Patil and Boot, Malfoy and Granger…”

Hermione zoned out the rest as her blood boiled. Of course, they would be working together, why not?! She refused to move desks, confident that she could do this assignment on her own.

“Scoot over,” Malfoy requested as he approached her table. When she refused to acknowledge him, he pushed her and her chair to one side of the desk, grabbing himself a stool and taking a seat, unruffled.

He sat and pulled out his supplies, setting to work on the second line of the assignment as she had started the first without him. They continued to alternate lines without a word, Hermione huffing periodically.

“If you insist on huffing like a whale, at least do it quietly,” Draco drawled after a half hour.

“If you insist on breathing, at least do it elsewhere,” Hermione bit back, a scowl on her face.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist? You’re being more of a cow than usual,” Malfoy asked, leaning back in his chair as they had finished the assignment in half the time allotted.

“You do, you twat. Now leave me alone,” she grumbled quietly to not draw attention from Professor Vector. He was notorious for kicking noisy students out of his classroom.

“And what exactly have I done? I haven’t said one word to you!” Malfoy whisper-shouted back, his face heating with irritation, giving him more color than normal.

“Let’s keep it that way,” she shot back a little too loudly.

“Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy! If you are done with your assignment, feel free to be on your way!” Professor Vector admonished from his position behind them. Hermione jumped at the sudden sound, a flush spreading across her cheeks as Malfoy smirked, gathering his things.

She huffed as they exited the room, turning to head to the Gryffindor tower to drop off her books before dinner, maybe even get in a small boxing session. She only made it a few steps before Malfoy grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

“What is your problem, Granger?” he growled, crowding her in the empty hallway.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Malfoy! Leave me alone, go find your little girlfriend and shove your nose up _her_ arse!” she shouted, face red and chest heaving.

A look of confusion crossed Malfoy’s face as he mulled that over, “Girlfriend? What in Merlin’s name are you on about, you barmy bint?”

Hermione growled, shoving him away from her and pushing him against the wall, “Parkinson! I saw you two all over each other! What was the point of attacking me in the library? The pug not getting you off enough?” she spat.

“ _Attacked_ you? Is that what we’re calling it? Not making you come so hard you saw stars? Because that’s sure what I remember,” he drawled salaciously, hands grasping her hips and pulling her against him.

She bit back a groan as she felt his hardness through his slacks, had to stop herself from grinding against him, “You’re a pig!”

“And you’re a bleeding shrew, but here we are! Or have you been letting Finch-Fucker get you off?” he breathed into her ear, his hands dropping to cup her arse.

“I hate you,” she breathed before crashing her lips to his. His tongue invaded her mouth before she bit his lip hard, relishing in his answering growl. He pushed her back, grabbing their things and leading her into an empty classroom. Warding the door and silencing the room, he pounced on her, hands in her riotous curls as he pressed her against the door.

She moaned as he attacked her neck, no doubt remarking her. She had no interest in being at his mercy this time, though. She pushed him off of her, ignoring his questioning look as she dropped to her knees and undid his belt buckle, slipping his half hard cock out of his trousers.

He was bigger than she had imagined, his head pink and shining as she licked the slit. He groaned when she took him in her mouth, looking up to see his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. He fisted a hand in her hair as she bobbed her head, alternating with sucks and licks against the underside of his shaft. When she stroked his balls, he pulled her hair roughly until his cock popped out of her mouth.

He bent over, lifting her off the ground and setting her on a desk nearby, ripping her shirt open, buttons flying through the air. He suckled on her chest while he undid the clasp of her bra, deft fingers making quick work of it.

She cried out when he sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down softly before making his way to the other side, fingers trailing up one thigh and down the other, never quite touching her where she ached.

She growled as he used his thumb to brush just over the front of her panties, chuckling at how wet she was. Her growl was cut off when he dropped to his knees, mouth attached to her clit through the silk of her panties. She let out a shrill cry, falling back onto the desk, hands grasping her taut breasts. He pushed her panties to the side, sliding his tongue through her folds and catching her wetness. He circled her clit with his tongue before dipping a finger into her.

She saw stars when he added a second finger and curled them, using a beckoning motion to make her clench, suckling her clit like it was candy. It wasn't seconds before she was cumming on his face, wetness dripping down his chin as he moaned at the taste.

She was trying to catch her breath when she noticed him stroking his throbbing cock while he watched her spread on the table like the Welcome Feast. His head was red and weeping as he stroked it, wiping the precum and using it to stroke faster. She moved, stepping off the desk and reaching to stop him. She led him back to the desk as she sat on it, spreading her legs and pulling him in between.

Draco breathed out hard, the scent of her on his breath when he asked, “Are you sure?”

Hermione nodded, biting her lip as she used her hand to line him up with her entrance. He cast a quick spell, making her belly glow before he thrust quickly into her. They both let out a groan as he filled her completely, his cock stretching her in a way that was almost painful. He looked to her for permission to move as she lifted her hips to meet his.

He began thrusting against her slowly, almost pulling out completely before bottoming out in her.

“Faster, fuck me like you mean it, Malfoy,” she bit out, hands reaching up to pull her nipples.

He growled before capturing her lips with his own and speeding up his thrusts. Soon he was pounding her into the desk, his balls slapping her ass as he fucked her, moans filling the air. His movements stuttered as he changed angles, hitting a spot inside her that had her milking his cock. With a few more thrusts, she fell over the edge, whining loudly as she scratched his back, him following seconds after.

He leaned over top of her, sweaty and breathing hard as they came down, “I’m not dating Pansy just so you know.”

Hermione found herself laughing at the absurdity of that comment when he was still inside her. He lifted off of her with a smile, standing so they could clean up. He helped her repair her shirt, charming the buttons back on, while she fastened his belt for him.

Once they were put back together, he pressed another kiss to her lips before slipping out of the classroom without a word. She sat there for a moment so that no one would see them leaving together before rushing to Gryffindor tower. The rage she had been filled with earlier was mysteriously missing, a calm settling in as she dropped off her bag and headed down to dinner, a new sway in her step.

* * *

 

Harry brushed his hand against Theo’s as they walked to the Quidditch pitch. He had finally talked the other boy into joining him for a quick flight around the pitch and was wasting no time in getting there. The sun was just starting to set, setting the sky on fire. Coincidentally, there was no Quidditch practice scheduled for the day, what with the Hufflepuff team coming down with a stomach bug, so the pitch was all theirs.

“Alright Nott, how about a little one on one? First one to score five goals wins?” Harry asked, pulling his broom out of the locker room and grabbing a quaffle for them to use.

Theo set his own broom down to take off his robes, leaving him in just his uniform. Harry stopped when he caught sight of the other boy, the sun glistening behind him as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Theodore Nott was a sight to behold, tall and willowy with pianist's hands, wavy chocolate hair that always seemed to fall just right, and hazel eyes that made Harry swoon.

Harry felt his cheeks heat as Theo caught him staring, shooting him a dazzling smirk that reminded him that no matter how sweet Theo seemed, he was anything but innocent. Clearing his throat, Harry joined the other boy in the center of the pitch.

“Something caught your eye?” Theo chuckled, feeling bolder than he had in a while.

“I was just wondering what you’ll look like when you lose,” Harry replied with a cheeky grin as Theo scoffed.

“Too bad you won’t find out,” Theo challenged, mounting his broom, drawing Harry’s eyes down to his long legs.

Harry smirked and took to his own broom. Soon they were in the sky, shooting the quaffle back and forth.

When Theo had made his third goal in a row, Harry pulled up beside him breathing hard, “Why in Merlin’s name are you not on the Slytherin team?”

Theo laughed, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow, “Never cared for the politics. The team cares far less about skill than they do prestige.”

“Color me shocked,” Harry quipped sarcastically, thinking of Malfoy’s addition to the team in second year.

“Alright, enough chatting, care to join the game, Potter?” Theo teased, snatching the quaffle out of Harry’s hands and making a break for the goal.

Harry laughed, leaning forward to race after the other boy. They spent the rest of the afternoon out on the pitch, taunting each other and sharing little tidbits of their lives until the sky glittered with stars.

“Thanks for joining me today,” Harry murmured into the night as they laid on the grass and looked at the sky.

“Thanks for letting me win,” Theo replied, turning to smile broadly at the other boy.

“I did not le-” Harry was cut off by Theo’s lips on his own. It was a quick kiss, almost chaste save for the slight brush of Theo’s tongue along his bottom lip before he pulled away.

Harry kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment before looking back to the stars, a smile stretched across his face.  

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's late, but she's here! This chapter is 100% filler but it had to be! However, I will let you know that the catch phrase I am using to refer to next week's chapter is "double the angst, double the fun!', so you at least have that to look forward to! Thank you always for the love and support of this story. The reason I have never written fanfiction, before this one, is my crippling inability to finish anything, and it's rearing it's ugly head again. With that said, I have ideas for this story and how I want it to go, but I'm always open to inspiration. If there is something you would like to see, don't hesitate to let me know! I love reading theories and interpretations in the comments! I also have a Tumblr (specifically for ff) that I plan to post more things on (though be warned that I haven't yet) like my base characterizations of each character, songs that inspired me, and stuff like that, so if you don't want to comment here, feel free to come talk to me over there! (I'm Sweetbasil95 there too). I'm done rambling, thank you always!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

“Holy shit,” Hermione breathed into the silence, her thighs still shaking from her orgasm.

Malfoy chuckled as she rolled off of him, sending a self-satisfied smirk in her direction as he wiped his sweat-soaked hair from his forehead, “Satisfied, Granger?”

“Almost never,” she replied cheekily, pulling him into a deep kiss, sliding her tongue along his before nibbling at his lip, drawing a growl from the back of his throat as he rolled to hover above her.

It had been two weeks since their classroom encounter and they had wasted very little time talking since. Whether it was stolen moments in broom closets or empty classroom romps, they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Hermione couldn’t remember ever sleeping better than she had in these last couple of weeks, her nightmares kept at bay from sheer exhaustion. She knew this was a bad idea, she wasn’t the ‘Brightest Witch of her Age” for nothing, but she still couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was enjoying herself and she _knew_ Malfoy was enjoying himself. Besides, it was just sex.

* * *

 

Hermione blinked her eyes open, blearily noting that it was oddly bright in the room before grabbing her wand to check the time.

“ _Shit!_ ” she whisper-yelled as she scrambled out of bed, quickly grabbing her uniform and rushing to the bathroom. She’d grossly overslept, leaving herself only twenty minutes to get ready if she wanted to eat before class. She’d known the Room of Requirement had been a bad idea! But Malfoy could be quite erm…. _persuasive_. They had stayed up entirely too late, leaving her stumbling back to her bed at almost four in the morning and passing out from exhaustion.

She rushed through her shower, not bothering to look in the mirror as she threw her hair in a bun and yanked her socks up her legs along with her knickers and skirt.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” she groaned, noticing her lack of shirt. In her haste to get to the bathroom, it seemed she had only brought half of her clothes. Swearing loudly, she grabbed the last of her things and headed back into the room to find it and head out. She was rooting around in her trunk for a clean shirt when she heard a thud behind her. Whirling around, she saw the fiery hair of one Ginny Weasley and breathed a sigh of relief, “Merlin Gin!”

“What - or should I say _who_ \- in the world happened to you?” Ginny asked with wide eyes.

“What- _oh_.” Hermione gasped, looking down to see the large, mouth-shaped, bruises that lined her chest.

_I’m going to kill him_ , she thought bitingly before turning back to Ginny and shrugging, “It’s nothing, Gin.”

“Nothing? You look like a leopard! I didn’t even know you were seeing someone! Who is it?” Ginny rushed out excitedly, crossing the room to jump on Hermione’s bed, looking every bit the seventeen-year-old she was.

Hermione groaned, finally pulling on her shirt and buttoning it quickly, resigned to the fact that there was no way she’d make it to breakfast on time now.

“I’m _not_ seeing anyone. I’m just having fun, there’s nothing to tell!” she stressed.

There was no way in blithering hell she would be telling Ginny who left the marks, absolutely fucking _not_ could anyone know she was hooking up with Draco Malfoy. Her eyes darted to the door, calculating her chances of making it out before Ginny and getting away from this conversation when the other girl asked, “It’s Justin, isn’t it?”

Hermione choked, her mind a whirling vat of panic, so she just offered a noncommittal shrug and grabbed her bag, shouting a goodbye over Ginny’s squealing and ran out the door.

* * *

 

“-walked in on them in her room!”

“Hermione _Granger_?”

Draco froze on his way to the Great Hall. He could’ve sworn he just heard someone say they had walked in on Granger and someone in her room. _That couldn’t be right_ , he shook his head and kept on his way.

Rounding the corner, he heard more whispers, “She’s been shagging Justin for weeks!”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the giggling group of fifth year girls in front of him. There was no way he’d misheard them this time.

Stalking up behind the girls, he sneered, “What did you just say?”

The leader of the little group shrieked, whipping around to face him, with a shaking voice she repeated, “Hermione Granger has been shagging Justin Finch-Fletchley for weeks?”

“Bollocks, where did you get this information?” he demanded, drawing up to his full imposing height.

“Her roommate walked in on them?” the girl whimpered, backing up to draw her friends closer.

Draco growled before stalking off without another word, rolling his eyes as the little group erupted in whispers again, no doubt about himself this time. He barged into the Great Hall, his eyes automatically searching for the know-it-all, finding her at the Gryffindor table laughing at something Potter said, as though she didn’t have a care in the world.

“You’re going to look like a raisin soon, mate. All that scowling will have you wrinkling in no time,” Theo teased as he sat down. Draco merely grunted in reply.

“What’s got your sensitive knickers in a twist now? Your hair not come out right today? Shirt not perfectly pressed?” Theo continued, picking at his lunch as he spoke with a grin.

“Sod off, Theo!” Draco yelled, drawing the attention of those sitting near them, his face hard.

The smile dropped from Theo’s face as he froze. He leveled a hard look at his friend and asked lowly, “Don’t be a prick. What happened?”

“None of your goddamn business, as per usual!” Draco hissed, his fist clenched as he stood up from the table and made his way back out of the hall. He caught Hermione’s gaze on his way out and subtly jerked his head towards the door to suggest she meet him outside.

He slowed his pace as he left the Great Hall, lingering near a corner until he heard the doors open behind him and her light footsteps follow as he ducked into an empty classroom.

He stood silently for a minute, to calm his breathing when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her hands settling on his belt.

“Couldn’t wait, Malfoy?” she asked in a breathy sigh. He grit his teeth as he stopped her wandering hands, unwrapping her arms from around him and stepping away.

“What’s the matter?” she questioned with a furrowed brow, confusion swimming in her deep brown eyes. 

“Are you fucking Finch-Fletchley too?” he snapped, his icy eyes boring into her so intently he could see hers harden from across the room.

“What? Of course, no- _fucking Ginny!_ ” she swore. Crossing the room, she sat on the desk next to him and explained, “Ginny saw the marks you left on me this morning and I didn’t know what to say. She assumed they were from Justin, Merlin knows _why_ -”

Draco cut her off, still fuming, “And you just went with it?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “What in the bloody hell was I _supposed_ to say? I couldn’t very well tell her they were from _you_!”

“Why the hell not? God forbid someone knows the Gryffindor Princess deigned to let a _Death Eater_ touch her, right?” he seethed, pacing in front of her.

She had nothing to say, her eyes hard where she stood with crossed arms. He stopped walking when it hit him, “You’re _ashamed_ of me? What a fucking joke! Too ashamed to be associated with me but not ashamed enough to stop giving me your cun-” he was cut off with a resounding slap across his face.

He whirled around, stalking towards her quickly, backing her into a corner with his height, and growled lowly, “Put your fucking hands on me again and you will regret it.”

Her eyes flashed as she looked up at him, a defiant tilt to her chin, “I already regret every time my hands have touched you,” she spat, pushing him out of her space and heading for the door.

* * *

 

Theo’s eyes followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. If he didn’t know better, he would swear she was following Draco, but that couldn’t be right...could it?

He looked back across the hall, meeting Harry’s stare and offering him a questioning eyebrow raise. The other boy shrugged and gathered his things, meeting Theo at the entrance.

“What do you think that’s about?” Harry wondered quietly, holding the door for Theo to follow him.

Theo’s response was cut off by the sight of Hermione stomping out of a nearby hallway and up the stairs, taking them two at a time as she seethed, followed by a red-faced Draco just moments later as he made his way back to the dungeons.

Theo and Harry stood frozen off to the side. With a silent look at one another, they set off in the direction of their respective best friends.

* * *

 

Theo found Draco in his smoking spot, his bookbag thrown haphazardly on the floor while he fumbled with the pack of cigarettes in his robe pocket.

“Goddammit!” Draco yelled, finally wrenching the pack out and grabbing a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply with his eyes closed.

Theo joined him silently, standing on the wall opposite him. Draco ignored his presence for a solid three minutes, before sighing, “I’m sorry.”

“For?” Theo asked, not looking at the blonde, but instead eyeing the pitch before them.

Draco groaned, “You’re worse than my mother. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

Theo grinned, “Apology accepted, wanker. Now, why you didn't feel the need to mention you’re fucking Hermione?”

Draco coughed on his next drag, choking on the smoke until his eyes watered. Trying to regain his breath, he rasped, “ _Wha_ t? How the fuck did you know?”

Theo’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, “I didn’t.”

Draco closed his eyes, muttering obscenities under his breath before sighing, “It just happened.”

Theo stared at him in silence before cracking a grin, “I was right!” he cackled.

Draco rolled his eyes, taking the last drag of his cigarette and stamping it out, “It doesn’t matter. We aren’t anymore, it was just sex anyway.”

“What do you mean you aren't anymore?” Theo asked, rushing to follow Draco as he made to exit the dungeons.

* * *

 

Hermione was pacing in front of the Room of Requirement, trying to quiet her racing mind so she could focus on what she needed when Harry found her.

“Brightest witch of her age? Oh, bollocks. No, no, no she’s actually a blithering idiot!” she was muttering to herself as she paced. Harry couldn’t stop the chuckle rising in his throat as he approached her, not even bothering to hide his grin when she turned to shoot daggers at him.

Finally, the door appeared, and she rushed into the room, Harry following closely behind.

“Merlin, he’s such an insufferable twat! A ferrety little stain on society!” she seethed, strapping her boxing gloves onto her hands and squaring up with one of the bags. Harry sat quietly and watched her unload on the bag, muttering to herself the entire time, knowing she would talk when she was ready. If there was one thing he had learned in the past seven years of friendship with this particular witch, it was that there was no use in pestering her for information, you had to wait for her to come to you. She would come around eventually.

It took ten minutes of haphazard swinging before she tired herself out. Dripping with sweat, she collapsed onto the floor next to Harry, who’d taken a seat against the far wall to watch.

“Ready to talk?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

She sighed, before confessing, “I slept with Malfoy.”

Harry merely raised an eyebrow, despite the shock he felt. He knew something was going on, but _that_? That he hadn’t expected, though, the more he ruminated on it the more it made sense.

“I know, I know, how fucking daft! I should’ve listened to myself after the first time, I knew it was a bad idea,” she voiced aloud, more to herself than Harry.

“Wait, wait, _the first time?_ How long has this been going on? _How_ has this been going on?” Harry wondered, his mind still spinning from her initial confession.

“Oh, yeah, erm...a couple weeks? There was a whole library incident and it just kind of exploded from there, I suppose,” she whispered, her cheeks heating with embarrassment as she shrugged.

Harry breathed out, carefully thinking about what he wanted to say next, “Is it over now?”

Hermione stared ahead out of the floor to ceiling windows, watching the trees blow in the slight breeze, the sun ghosting over the lawn like a blanket, “I think so.”

* * *

 

Theo met up with Hermione the next evening in the library. He had missed the girl, even with her persistent surliness. Things had gotten pretty crazy over the last month, and they hadn’t spent much time just the two of them, coupled with the recent revelation of her ahem… _extracurricular activities_ , Theo was chomping at the bit to get her alone.

Harry was completely unhelpful in procuring any details from her on what had happened, and Draco was just as bad. He had just repeatedly claimed whatever they’d had was over and that it had ‘just been a few shags’, but Theo saw the way his hands shook when he lit cigarette after cigarette, saw the bags returning under his eyes. He knew there was more to it and he’d be damned if he let it go without a fight.

“Hermione, darling, I love you, but if I look at one more rune, I may actually die,” Theo sighed dramatically.

Hermione chuckled, raising her brow at him, but marking her place in the book, “What is it that you propose we do instead then? Maybe some Transfiguration?” she teased, laughing at his answering groan.

“No! How about we talk? There has to be _something_ we haven’t discussed,” he baited her, a mischievous glint alight in his eye that told her exactly where this conversation was going.

“No, we aren't talking about _that!_ ” she hissed across the table, looking around to make sure no one was lingering nearby.

Theo’s face fell, “You don’t trust me?”

She groaned, “That’s not it at all, Theo. There just isn’t anything to say. It happened and now it isn’t. I made a mistake,” she whispered the last part, her eyes falling to look at her hands where the fidgeted in her lap.

“Did you? What happened?” he continued on before she interrupted, “No, not how did it start, how did it _end_?”

“He called me a slag, that’s how it ended,” she said in a dead voice, ignoring how the corner of her left eye itched with moisture.

Theo sat quietly, noting the way her eyes stared forward and she chewed on the inside of her lip until it swelled, “Is that what he said? What was the context?”

“Does it matter, Theo? If you’re just going to take his side, there’s no need to rehash it!” she bit out, glaring daggers at him.

“I’m not taking anyone’s side, Hermione. I’m trying to get your side of the story. I’ve heard his, well as much as he would tell me, but I’m talking to you as _your_ friend.”

She deflated, eyes downcast once again, “He heard the rumors going around about Justin and me and accused me of sleeping with both of them. When I told him how the rumor started, he accused me of being ashamed of him and called me a slag. So, I slapped him,” she trailed off, a blush coming to her cheeks as she recalled the force of her hand against his smooth face, the sting it had left on her palm.

“ _Are_ you ashamed of him?” Theo asked quietly.

Her eyes filled with unexplained tears before she cleared her throat. Sitting up straighter, she reopened her book, “It doesn’t matter now.”

* * *

 

“I think there’s something there, Harry! We just need to get them to see it!” Theo implored, waving his hands about excitedly.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, leveling a stern look on the other boy, “It’s a bad idea, Theo. They’re adults, if they want to be together, they will. If not, _dear Merlin I hope not_ , they won’t. It’s not our business, either way,” he finished with a sigh.

“But all that chemistry!” Theo whined, cut off by Harry pulling him in and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

“What about _our_ chemistry? I’d rather talk about that,” Harry asked, pecking Theo on the lips again as the other boy grinned.

“I like our chemistry,” Theo agreed, leaning into Harry’s chest while they looked out across the grounds, watching the sunset from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

“Come with me to London this weekend,” Harry breathed.

Theo turned around, giving Harry a questioning look, “What? Muggle London?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here for a moment. You can meet my cousin, and we can go out. No one can bother us, we could even have some alone time?” Harry trailed off, a smile tugging at his lips.

Theo battled the butterflies that filled his stomach, trying to keep his voice from cracking when he agreed, “Sure.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a little late but it's really long! Just a warning, I won't be able to update this week due to a monstrous term paper I have to write, but I will be back next week! Thank you for understanding! I'm pretty sure I have the best readers out there and I love you all immensely!   
> TW: Brief mention of self harm towards the end of the chapter  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

_"Where did you take it from?_ Crucio!"

_Hermione felt the screams tear through her throat, shredding her vocal cords as she writhed on the floor. She could see the edges of her vision turning black, could feel her consciousness slipping through her fingers as the curse continued to light her nerve endings on fire. She just hoped it would end soon, that the pain would be over._

_Before her vision turned black, her eyes were drawn to a pale light by the fireplace. Draco Malfoy stood trembling next to his mother; his bottom lip bitten raw as his eyes glittered with unshed tears. His gaze never left hers, his fists clenched in his robes as he watched on. His chin quivered as she screamed, his mother's hand shot out to grasp his arm, digging her nails into his skin to stop him as one of his feet moved but a millimeter towards the screaming girl on the floor._

_Narcissa was whispering to him as Bellatrix cackled, drawing her knife from her robes and running it along Hermione's face. She watched as a single tear fell from Draco's eye before the searing began in her forearm…_

Hermione's eyes shot open in the dark as she gasped for air, still tasting the tang of blood on the back of her tongue as she came down from her nightmare. They were back in full force, allowing her less than three hours of sleep a night and wreaking havoc on her psyche.

She sighed, dragging her sore body from her bed and grabbed an oversized sweatshirt and her trainers. Checking her wand to see that it was merely half past three in the morning, she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and walked out of the common room.

Not in the mood to run, she took to the deserted halls. It was late enough that she needn't worry about running into any prefects, but she still silenced her shoes allowing her to drift through the corridors without a sound.

As she walked, she couldn't shake the image of those desperate grey eyes from her mind. She hadn't spoken to Malfoy since their fight three days ago, had been actively avoiding him if she were honest.

She knew she'd overreacted, but the whole situation had gotten out of control so fast. One second everything was fine, and the next it was on fire. She snorted quietly to herself as she walked, thinking that was an apt description of her relationship with Malfoy, everything was either fine or the world was burning, no in-between.

What she hadn't expected was missing him. She wouldn't admit it to a single soul, but she actually kind of enjoyed his company. Not only was he a fantastic shag, but he was also incredibly intelligent. She never had to explain the things she said to him, never felt the need to dumb herself down for him. If anything, he challenged her to see things differently, arguing his side until she was forced to admit there was at least a little validity to his point. On top of that, he could also be surprisingly funny, making her laugh at his snide commentary on the most mundane subjects.

But what she missed the most was that she never had to hide from him. His scars were just as ugly as hers, inside and out, so she didn't feel the need to pretend with him. She could lash out, show the cracks in her armor in a way she couldn't with other people, not even Theo. But that was gone now.

She was back to not sleeping, spending most of her time in the Room of Requirement boxing or reading in the library, and it was at least half her fault. She didn't know why she didn't stop the Justin rumors; didn't know why she was flooded with relief when she heard her peers whispering his name instead of Malfoy's.

She knew it wasn't fair, especially when she was the one defending the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, but there's a difference between defending someone on principle and being in a public relationship with them-- wasn't there? She rolled her eyes at herself as she thought the word relationship to herself, they weren't in a _relationship_ , it was just sex.

_Then why can't you stop thinking about him?_ whispered a voice in the back of her mind.

* * *

 

Theo spotted a tell-tale bunch of curls as he rounded the corner in the library. Hermione was seated at their usual table, her tie discarded, hair tied in a haphazard bushel on top of her head, surrounded by mountains of books as she chewed on the end of her quill. She looked more frazzled than usual, the dark half-moons beneath her eyes steeling Theo's resolve as he approached her.

"Hermione, love, I need the biggest of favors from you," he asked with pleading eyes, stepping around a wayward stack of books to take the seat across from her.

She looked up with a raised brow as he took his seat, popping the quill from her mouth to ask, "Does it involve breaking out of Gringotts on a dragon? Because never again. Scales chafe like a motherfuc-"

" _What?_ Back up, how-- you know what? Never mind. No, it does not involve a dragon, but it does involve muggle London…" Theo trailed off as Hermione's giggles were cut off, her brow furrowing at his request.

"What do you need from muggle London?" she asked, marking her place in the book in front of her and leaning back to fully look at him.

"Nothing. Harry invited me to join him there this weekend to meet his cousin and go to a club," he explained.

"Dudley? Okay, but why do I need to go with you?" she asked skeptically.

"I haven't been in a muggle city in over a decade! Coupled with meeting my sort-of boyfriend's family? I need my best friend!" Theo pleaded, making sure to jut his bottom lip out a little when Hermione took too long thinking about it.

"Fine," she sighed, "Harry is fine with me coming?"

Theo coughed, "Yeah, sure is! Thanks!"

Hermione stared at him as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rushed off to Merlin knows where. She had an odd feeling about this weekend, but she needed to get away from the castle, away from those grey eyes.

* * *

 

"No, Theo. Why in the flying fuck would I want to spend the evening with a bunch of muggles and Potter? Was housing the sodding Dark Lord in my house not enough of a waking nightmare, you want to add this to my list of traumas?" Draco expostulated, trying to push past Theo to make his way out of the Slytherin dormitory.

"Okay, one, that's dramatic. Two, you owe me, you sodding prick!" Theo argued, still blocking the blonde's way as he growled.

"Owe you? For what _now_?" Draco scoffed, arching a pompous brow.

"For breaking my broom fourth year," Theo grinned impishly.

"Oh, _fuck_ _off!_ I apologized for that _and_ bought you a new one!" Draco cried, finally giving up on escaping and going to sit on his bed with a slight pout.

"If I remember correctly, and I do, you promised to make it up to me _however_ I wanted. Well, this is what I want. Come with me to London tomorrow night," Theo demanded, folding his arms confidently, knowing he'd won.

"I hate you," Draco sighed but nodded his head. Damn Theo and his near-perfect memory and damn fourteen-year-old Draco for making such a careless offer to a fellow Slytherin.

"Excellent," Theo grinned, baring each of his perfect teeth.

* * *

 

"Are you excited for later?" Harry asked Theo in a breathy tone as he met him outside the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.

"Oh, yeah, about that. There's something I wanted to tell you…" Theo trailed off nervously, pulling Harry to the side and ignoring the stares they were getting from their peers as they filed into the hall.

"Do you not want to go? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressu-" Harry started, nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"No, no that's not it," Theo cut him off with a reassuring touch to his arm, "I just wanted to let you know that I sortofinvitedHermioneandDracotocomealong…" he rushed out in a jumble of words.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"I sort of, invited Hermione and Draco to come along with us?" Theo repeated as though it were a question, chewing his lip nervously while he watched Harry take in his words.

"I thought you weren't going to meddle?" Harry asked, backing up and leaning against the wall, his eyes not meeting Theo's.

"I'm not _meddling_ , per se. I just want them to see what the rest of us see!" Theo explained excitedly, never taking note of the hurt in Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed, stepping off the wall and heading into the Great Hall, "Okay."

Theo frowned but brushed off the other boy's strange tone. Everything was going to work out tonight, he just knew it.

* * *

 

_Minor hang up, will meet you guys there._

_Theo_

Hermione read the note aloud to Harry as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you think happened? Does he even know where to apparate?" Hermione asked, supremely confused by Theo's cryptic note.

"Oh, he knows exactly what he's doing," Harry grumbled, grabbing his cloak and stalking out of the portrait hall, Hermione hurrying behind him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him as they made their way down to the apparition point, just passed the front gates.

"It's fine, ‘Mione. Just ready to get this over with," he sighed, holding out his arm for her and apparating them both away with a pop.

They landed with a slight thud in an abandoned alleyway just outside Dudley's apartment building.

Brushing her flyaways down, Hermione turned to assess her best friend. He had been awfully quiet all day, having spent his time in the common room staring out the window or working on homework that wasn't due until later the following week, completely out of character for the boy.

She figured something had happened with Theo, but he continued to brush it off every time she asked, always looking like he wanted to say more but thought better of it. Now they stood quietly in the dark alleyway, waiting for Theo to meet them so they could meet Dudley and his girlfriend.

"So, you really like Theo, huh?" Hermione asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not sure he feels the same though," Harry sighed, softly kicking a rock with his shoe as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"Why would you say that? He's head over heels for you!" Hermione assured him, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"I don't know, it's like he won't give us a real chance you kno-" Harry was cut off by a second pop a bit farther down in the alley, both of their heads turning to greet not one but two figures.

"What the _fuck_ , Harry?" Hermione quietly seethed when she caught sight of the platinum blonde walking towards them, following their mutual conniving arsehole of a best friend.

* * *

 

"Oh, yes, she looks absolutely _thrilled_ to see me, Theo!" Draco spat, eyeing the furious girl just a few hundred paces ahead of them.

He had sniffed out Theo's weak plan before they left, noting the nervousness in the boy's countenance that had nothing to do with meeting his boyfriend's family. Naturally, he had thrown the mother of all fits, refusing to go until Theo had assured him that Hermione wanted him to join them, that she wanted to talk about what had happened. Draco wasn't an idiot, he knew there was no way she wanted him there, but he also really did want to have a conversation with the girl.

They approached the two Gryffindors, an awkward silence falling over the group.

"Hermione, love, thank you so much for joining us. Should we head up?" Theo chirped, wringing his hands nervously and avoiding her glare.

"Yes, thank you _so_ _much_ for inviting me, Theodore," Hermione hissed, turning on her heel and stalking off in the direction of the building.

Harry waved hello to Draco and leveled Theo with an ‘I-told-you-so' look before following the angry brunette, steering her in the right direction.

"This is going great!" Draco scoffed, following them with a scowling Theo in tow.

* * *

 

"-and this is Theo," Harry introduced, as Dudley shook everyone's hand.

"Ah, so _you're_ the boyfriend?" Dudley asked Theo, a grin on his face. He and Harry still wrote each other often and Theo had been the subject of more than a few letters.

Theo blushed, "I suppose I am, yes."

They continued to chat while Hermione stewed in the corner, tapping her foot as she waited for them to finish so they could leave to the club.

"Granger, a word?" Malfoy muttered as he walked up to her, his hands shoved in the pockets of his dark jeans.

He was dressed in Muggle clothes, a slate grey sweater fitted perfectly to his biceps, hugging the curve of his collar bone, and a pair of dark blue jeans hanging just right on his hips. The only sign of his true heritage being the dark dragonhide shoes on his feet. Hermione absently wondered where he had even gotten this outfit, not able to picture him in a muggle store buying something as mundane as a pair of denims. The fact that they looked so good on him just further incited her rage.

"I have nothing to say to you," she seethed, crossing her arms as she faced him, trying to keep her voice down so as to not draw the attention of Dudley or his girlfriend, Rose.

"Fine, continue to act like a harpy, it really suits you," he bit back, his signature sneer gracing his pale features as he stomped away, taking a seat on the couch while they waited.

Hermione rolled her eyes before politely asking Rose where she could find the bathroom, now feeling self-conscious about her own appearance.

Taking a deep breath and willing her heart rate to slow, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her features were accentuated with a light amount of makeup and her hair was down, tamed so that it fell in soft ringlets down her back. She had opted to wear a black, high-waisted skirt that reached about mid-thigh, with a cropped black and white striped shirt. She had even pulled out her under-used pair of knee-high black boots that Ginny had gifted her last Christmas.

The longer she looked in the mirror, the more imperfections she saw, like the piece of hair near her left temple that always seemed to stick out at the wrong angle, or the fact that if someone looked close enough, they could still make out her dark circles through her foundation. Frowning, she forced herself out of the bathroom, finding the rest of the group finally getting ready to head out.

The club they were going to was close enough to Dudley's apartment that they decided to just walk. Dudley and Rose led the way, Harry and Draco taking up the middle as Theo hung back with Hermione, who refused to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, letting Harry and Draco get far enough ahead of them that they wouldn't overhear.

"What was the point, Theo?" she sighed, eyes drawn to Draco as he nervously eyed the cars passing them on the street.

"I just wanted you guys to have a chance to talk," Theo explained, grabbing her hand as he continued, "I know he's sorry about how things ended."

"That wasn't your decision to make," she implored, shooting him a stern glance but not dropping his hand until they all met at the front door.

* * *

 

Draco grimaced as some infernal honking noise assaulted his ears from the death traps flying past them on the road. Muggle London was loud. He watched as Potter's cousin approached a large man standing in front of the door, shouting something into his ear over the pulsing music coming from inside, until the man removed the rope blocking their way.

He was momentarily blinded by the flashing lights as they walked in the door. Once his eyes adjusted, his gaze swept over what seemed like hundreds of bodies grinding together on the dance floor to the fast beat of the music.

"You alright, mate?" Potter asked him, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he led them towards the bar.

"Obviously," Draco scoffed, though Harry could see the nervous way he eyed the many people around him, could feel how tense his shoulder was under his hand.

Grinning, he waved down a bartender and asked for two whiskeys on the rocks, handing one to Draco before ushering him to the table Rose had found.

Draco took a sip of his drink, grimacing when it touched his tongue, "This tastes like broom polish!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It gets the job done."

Draco scoffed but continued sipping the vile drink, his gaze drawn to the curly-haired witch across from him. She was avoiding his gaze, falling into conversation with Rose. His eyes were drawn to the expanse of thigh showing between her skirt and the top of her boots, his mind automatically remembering just how soft her skin was, how he used to make those thighs shake.

"You're staring," Potter's cousin nudged him gently, causing Draco to jump.

Dudley laughed, pointing Draco to a seat and taking the one next to him.

"I thought you and Potter hated each other?" Draco drawled, sipping from his glass again.

"I could say the same for you," Dudley challenged. Draco smirked, offering the man a conceding nod of his head.

* * *

 

"What's the matter?" Theo asked Harry quietly. Harry was being uncharacteristically quiet and removed.

"Nothing, Theo. Let's just have a good time, okay?" Harry pushed off the wall, making his way towards Hermione to ask if she wanted to join him on the dance floor. Theo watched the exchange with a frown. This night was not going at all how he thought it would. And what was Harry's problem? This had been _his_ idea!

Shaking it off, he went to force Draco out onto the dance floor.

"No, Theo, I'm not dancing," Draco refused, eyeing the throng of sweaty bodies Hermione and Harry were currently being swept away in.

"So, you're just going to sit here and pout all night?" he challenged.

"Maybe! This is all your fault, you know?" the blonde replied, standing to go get another drink.

"Lot of fucking rainbows, they are," Theo muttered to himself before making his way to the dance floor alone.

The tall lanky boy joined Hermione and Harry, pulling Hermione into a dramatic dip, making her squeal as they danced.

* * *

 

Hermione spent thirty minutes flailing and shimmying with Theo and Harry and was now covered in sweat. Once Theo had pulled Harry in for a kiss, hands on his hips as he deepened it, Hermione took her leave. As she approached the bar, she saw a tell-tale shock of platinum hair. Needing another drink, she prepared herself for another attempt at conversation from the blonde.

To her immense surprise, he wasn't alone. He was talking to a tall, leggy blonde who was leaning too far into his personal space. Scowling she marched up beside him to call the bartender.

"A shot, please," she bit out, breathing in the smell of sandalwood and peppermint as she leaned across the bar.

"-here all alone tonight? With a face like that?" Hermione overheard the blonde ask Malfoy. Letting out a loud snort, Hermione didn't hear his reply as she slammed back her shot and asked for another.

"Going a bit heavy there, Granger?" she heard him ask, turning in his seat so he was facing her, a dark brow raised.

"Just having a good time!" she defended, lining up her next shot, rolling her eyes as Malfoy asked the bartender for his own.

"Cheers then," Malfoy saluted her, throwing back his shot with a grimace as she stalked back into the crowd.

He watched as she smiled at Rose and began dancing to the rhythm, her hips swaying hypnotically.

"Want to dance, handsome?" the blonde from earlier asked.

With one last glance at Hermione, Draco shrugged, allowing himself to be pulled onto the floor.

Before he knew it, he was dying for another drink, sweat lining his brow as he smiled at Bridget? No, Brittany? They made their way back to the bar, ordering refills as they caught their breath. Without thinking, Draco pushed the sleeves of his jumper up, baring his forearms as he accepted his drink from the bartender.

"What a cool tattoo!" Becky squealed, grabbing his arm and bringing it close to her face.

Draco's stomach plummeted, his face hardening as he wrenched his arm back, pushing his sleeve down.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked, sidling up between his bent knees, placing her hand on his chest.

"Nothing, I just don't like it," Draco brushed it off, allowing the girl to run her hands up to his shoulders as she eyed his mouth.

"I like _you_ ," she breathed out, the scent of alcohol on her breath flooding his senses before her lips met his.

* * *

 

Hermione froze on the dance floor as she watched Malfoy's long fingers curl in the blonde's hair, tilting her face up to meet his as he deepened the kiss, feeling a sharp pang in her chest.

Ignoring the pang in favor of burning anger, she wrenched her eyes from the snogging pair and pulled a stranger towards her, grinding her arse into his groin as she danced, willing the image playing behind her eyes to fade.

As soon as she felt his lips on the back of her neck, though, she pulled away. This wasn't what she wanted. Politely excusing herself, she went to get a breath of fresh air.

The cold air stung her face as she walked a few paces away from the club, willing the tears in her eyes away. She would not cry over that arsehole. She found an empty wall a few paces down to lean against and took a moment to regain her bearings.

"Granger," came the breathy voice of a quite drunk Malfoy from behind her. Freezing she slowly turned to face him, a scowl on her face.

He was slightly swaying on his feet, running a hand through his pale hair as he stared at her, "I-"

"No!" she cut him off, holding up a hand and stalking towards him until she was but a hair's breadth away, "You don't get to talk. You have the audacity to call me a slag when _you're_ out here snogging any random bint off the street?"

Draco laughed harshly in her face, swerving to pass her as he drunkenly paced back and forth, hands pulling at his hair, "Are you kidding me? You're mad that a girl kissed me when you won't even be _seen_ with me?"

"Excuse me for wanting to be more than your dirty little secret! For enjoying the attention of someone who isn't disgusted by me! You think I don't know that you're ashamed of me? I know! But believe me, Granger, you're not more ashamed than I am" he croaked, stopping in front of her and pulling up his sleeve to show his faded Dark Mark. Taking a deep breath, he wandlessly vanished he glamour he'd applied and watched her take in the sight.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath at the sight before her, the scars that intersected the skull from where he had tried to cut it out, the small circular burns from cigarettes he'd pressed into it. She could see the blurred lines that told of overlapping Dittany applications, signs that he'd had to be healed many times. She hadn't noticed these scars when she'd seen it before as he'd been religiously applying a glamour to it for over sixth months now.  Her fingers reached out to brush over the mess, but he jerked his arm away, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm so fucking _sorry_ , Hermione, for everything," he breathed out in a choked voice, a single tear falling from his eye as he stared at the ground.

Her heart may have actually stopped at the sound of her name falling from his lips in that broken voice. Before she could think about it, she pulled him into a tight embrace, tucking his head into her shoulder as his body shook with repressed sobs.

"Shh, I know. I'm sorry too," she whispered as he held her, fists clenched in her shirt like he couldn't bear the thought of her pulling away. They stood like that for a couple minutes before he calmed down, pulling back and wiping his face.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked quietly, forcing him to meet her eyes.

She could see a small sliver of hope behind his silver irises and gave him a soft smile when he nodded.

She held his hand as they went back inside to tell the others they were leaving, not letting it go as she pulled Theo to the side.

"We're heading back. I'll cover for you and Harry if you want to stay," she shouted over the music.

Theo looked down at their clasped hands and grinned at the brunette, "I told you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out of the club to the dark alley they had arrived in.

No words were exchanged between her and Draco, but they never dropped their hold on one another, disappearing with a pop.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is a rough one, but I promise there is good stuff coming! I promised you angst and it's here! Thank you for sticking with me and this story, I love you all the most!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Hermione willed her heart rate to slow down as the Room of Requirement came into view. Neither she nor Draco had said another word since they’d apparated back to the castle, neither one willing to break the moment, but the longer the silence wore on the more her mind whirred with all the reasons they shouldn't do this.

She could feel her palm begin sweating in his as he pushed open the heavy door, revealing the same room Theo had conjured on Valentine’s day. Dropping his hand, she made a beeline for the bar, shakily pouring herself a drink and avoiding Draco’s searching eyes.

He stayed silent as she handed him a drink of his own, taking a seat on the couch across from him.

“I can hear you overthinking, you know?” he whispered into the silence, silver eyes watching her over the lip of his glass as he took a sip.

“I’m not overthinking, I just don't know where we go from here,” she sighed, still not meeting his eyes.

“Where do you want it to go?” he asked simply.

Hermione opened her mouth, letting it fall shut when she realized she didn't have an answer, a flush reaching her cheeks as she mulled it over.

Draco sighed, standing and making his way over to where she sat. Kneeling in front of her, he took her clammy hand in his own, forcing her to meet his stormy eyes.

“If you don’t want this, tell me. Tell me now before it’s too late” he whispered, the whiskey on his breath washing over her as she stared into his eyes.

As she stared at him, she saw nothing but earnestness staring back at her. She had no idea how they were going to make this work, had no idea if they even could, but looking at him now, she knew she had to try.

“I want this,” she whispered back, leaning forward to catch his lips in hers. She sighed into him as his fingers tangled in her curls, his teeth nibbling her bottom lip as he waited for her to open up to him.

For once, she allowed him to take control of the situation, getting lost in the feel of his tongue against hers, in the pressure of his hands as he lifted her off the couch. He hoisted her up so that her legs wrapped around him, his hands supporting her bum as he carried her across the room to a bed that appeared. Dropping her softly on the mattress, he pulled his jumper off, baring his porcelain skin to her. She bit her lip as she took in the lines his muscles made across his stomach, the sparse hair that led down to his belt. When she met his eyes again, they were considerably darker than before.

“Come here,” he requested, beckoning her towards him. She complied, crawling towards him until she was on her knees in front of him. He drew her in for another deep kiss as he lifted the hem of her shirt, only breaking the embrace to discard it. Next, his nimble fingers made quick work of her black bra, throwing it somewhere across the room.

A loud groan escaped her as he trapped a taut nipple between his teeth, brushing his tongue over the tip of it, before moving to the other side. By the time his hands moved to her skirt, she was panting with need.

Her hands reached behind her for the zipper, though he was quick to stop her.

“Slow down,” he commanded, his much larger hand catching both of hers before she could get very far.

She opened her mouth the protest but was instead met with his right index finger as he pressed it against her lips and then pushed past, into her mouth. Once his finger was wet, he trailed the digit down her naked abdomen, dipping below her skirt to touch her through her panties.

She was positively soaking by this point, panting into his mouth as he kissed her, his finger lightly stroking her swollen clit. She let out a whine as he pulled away, “Draco, _please_.”

He froze, staring up at her with molten eyes, “Say my name again,” he purred.

“ _Draco_ ,” she breathed. He growled low in his throat before lightly pushing her back on the bed, ripping the zipper of her skirt as he ripped it down her legs. Moving onto her knee-high boots, he lowered one zipper, kissing the top of her thigh as he made his way to the other side. Soon, she was left in just her knickers, chest heaving as she panted.

Draco was still fully clothed, his erection straining against his jeans as he took her in, “Are you ready to come?”

“Merlin, yes,” she whined, lifting her hips off the bed in desperation.

Chuckling, he finally settled between her hips, face hovering over her pelvis as he grinned up at her. His eyes never left hers as his tongue darted out, swiping over her underwear where her clit sat throbbing.

She let out a harsh breath as he settled for sucking her folds through the fabric, her fingers fisting in his flaxen strands, her hips rising to meet his face. With a finger, he pulled the cloth to the side, his tongue finally meeting her swollen flesh as he lapped at her. He continued to taste her as though she were his last meal, reducing her to incoherent mush as he worked.

“More, please, more!” she screamed as he sucked at her hard, at her request, he shoved two long fingers into her, pumping them quickly as she gyrated on his face.

She was mumbling incoherently as he thrust his fingers into her, curling them to reach the spongy spot that made her see stars. Within seconds she was screaming, gushing her juices all over his face as he drank her down.

Hermione couldn’t remember ever coming that hard as she lay there boneless. She could feel him moving, slipping his fingers from her center.

“Ah, ah, ah, Granger, don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he chided, placing one last kiss on her clit as he stood, making her hips jerk at the sensitivity.

She forced her eyes open to watch him undo his belt, those perfect jeans falling from his narrow hips. His cock was leaking precum as he pulled down his boxers, bobbing against his stomach as he stalked back to her.

Despite her intense orgasm, she could feel the heat start pooling in her belly once again at the sight of him. Gods, he was gorgeous. There was a lightness to his eyes that hadn’t been there before.

Sitting up she pulled him to her as he reached the bed, tasting herself on his lips. They continued exploring each other until she found herself sat in his lap, their faces centimeters apart as he entered her, a cry escaping her lips. They moved in tandem, their eyes never parting as they sought release.

“You’re beautiful,” Draco breathed as he thrust into her, setting a delicious rhythm. 

She ran her hands through his hair, nails scratching his scalp as she moved with him, lightly kissing his lips every chance she could. It wasn’t the frantic fucking of the classroom, it was something completely different. It was slower, softer, a melding of sorts.

One could not tell where they ended and the other began, but they didn’t care too. They met their end together, each trembling in the other's arms as they came down.

Hermione didn’t know exactly what was to come, but she knew in that moment, everything changed.

* * *

 

“You guys can stay in the spare!” Dudley’s girlfriend Rose squealed as they all made their way back to the apartment after a few hours of drinking and dancing. Dudley nodded along with her as she stumbled, holding her up with one huge arm.

“We wouldn’t want to impose, we can just head back to the scho--” Harry tried, but was cut off with another shout from Rose.

“Nonsense, you’ll stay with us! I’m not taking no for an answer!”

Harry sighed, looking to Theo who offered him a shrug in response, “I guess we’re staying then.”

The group made their way up to the flat, Rose flitting off to the bedroom as Dudley showed the two wizards where they would be staying. For such a tiny flat, the spare room was a pretty good size. It was opposite the master, on the other side of the kitchen, with a queen size bed and cornflower blue walls.

Theo swallowed as Dudley left them, he and Harry had never actually spent the night together. They had been taking things slow, never really going farther than a good snog. Now, alone in a room in muggle London, the awkwardness was stifling.

“I’m--erm, going to use the loo,” Harry mumbled, ducking into the small ensuite without a backward glance. Theo frowned, tonight wasn’t going exactly as he’d hoped. Though, if nothing else, at least Hermione and Draco seemed to have made some progress.

With a sigh, Theo slipped off his shoes, tucking them neatly by the door, and began unbuttoning his shirt. He had just slipped it off his shoulders, laying it on a nearby chair so it wouldn’t wrinkle when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking up, he took in the faint blush that adorned Harry’s cheeks as he took in Theo’s state of undress, his eyes roaming Theo’s exposed chest before snapping back to his eyes.

Theo smirked as he approached the other boy, lightly running his fingers up and down Harry’s arms, “Did you have a good time tonight?”

Harry smiled tightly, stepping out of Theo’s embrace and began removing his own shoes, “Yeah, it was fine.”

“Fine?” Theo questioned, furrowing his dark brows.

“Yeah, I’m ready to get some sleep.”

Theo deflated at the obvious dismissal, grunting out a, “Sure.”

Harry undressed to just his boxers, climbing into the bed without another word. Theo joined him quietly, laying on his back in the small bed while Harry turned on his side, back to the other boy.

It was silent for what seemed like hours, Theo mulling over what could’ve possibly gone wrong. He’d agreed to join Harry here, met his cousin, had even gotten along with everyone. What was the issue? This was supposed to be a fun night out, but now Theo felt more alone than ever.

Sighing, he turned on his side and drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

“Spill it!” Theo whisper-shouted as he slid into the seat across from Hermione in the library the next afternoon. He and Harry had returned the castle early that morning, a new strain between them that hadn't been there before they’d left and he was desperate for good news.

Hermione flushed scarlet, chewing on her bottom lip as she shut the book she’d been reading, “I think we’re together?”

Theo frowned, “You _think_?”

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples, “Yes? We talked and then we _didn’t_ , but labels were never discussed?”

“You guys are killing me, actually killing me. How does it feel to be a murderer?” Theo asked dramatically, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

Hermione kicked one of the legs from under the table, causing the chair to crash back down, “Shut up, you arse! You never should have meddled in the first place!”

“I know, I know, but where would you be if I hadn’t?” Theo grinned impishly, casually adjusting himself as though he hadn't almost fallen to the floor a moment ago.

Hermione rolled her eyes, refusing to give him that one, “How did the rest of _your_ night go?”

At that, Theo groaned, rubbing his eyes as he mumbled, “Horrible, I don’t know what went wrong. I thought everything was going great, then it just wasn’t.”

“Did you get into a fight?” Hermione leaned forward in her seat, fingers tracing the cover of the book in front of her.

“No! That’s the thing, nothing happened! No fight, nothing. He’s barely speaking to me. He hasn’t said anything to you?” Theo asked desperately.

“Not really, I think you need to talk to him, Theo.”

Theo sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, “When did everything get so complicated?”

“Ah, yes, our fake relationship was much easier,” Hermione grinned.

Theo left the library a few moments later, hopefully in search of one brooding Harry Potter, leaving Hermione on her own once more. She had just cracked her book open when another Slytherin slid into the seat next to her.

“Hello,” Draco smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione couldn’t help but look to see if anyone was around, blushing when Draco caught her.

With a sigh, he said, “I guess we still need to talk.”

“About?” she asked, raising a brow.

“You looking around the corner every time I’m within five feet of you isn’t a real confidence booster, love,” he drawled.

Letting her defensive reply die on her tongue, she realized he was right. There was no point to this if nothing was going to change, “Okay, what were you thinking?”

Leaning towards her so that his knee brushed against hers, he implored, “It isn't going to be easy, you know? People hate me, they won’t understand. They’ll say I’ve cursed you, or that I’m using you to get back in the limelight. The ones who don’t will think you’re after my fortune.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped by his hard look, “It’s true, Granger. I meant what I said last night if you’re going to leave, I need you to do it now.”

She sagged at his words, at the way his eyes dropped to his lap as he finished speaking. Leaning forward to brush her lips against his cheek, she assured him, “I know. I’m not going anywhere.”

He caught her lips in his own, tugging her bottom lip between his before pulling back, “Then how do you want to do this?”

Humming, she thought it over, “Let’s just do what comes naturally? They’re going to talk, either way, so we might as well do what we want.”

Draco grinned, pulling her in for another kiss, one that she gladly leaned into.

* * *

 

_Can we talk? Tonight in the Room, 7pm._

_Theo_

Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath as he crumpled the note up and put it in his pocket, pacing in front of the wall on the seventh floor. He had been avoiding Theo all day, giving himself time to think about what he wanted to say to the other boy.

“No time like the present,” he mumbled quietly to himself as he pushed the door open.

Inside, Theo was sat on a black couch in the middle of what looked like a common room, but without any notable house colors. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace against one wall, a teapot steaming on the table. Theo had his lanky body curled up on the couch, his legs tucked underneath him as he poured himself a cup of tea, two sugars, no milk.

Looking up from underneath dark lashes, Theo eyed the green-eyed boy speculatively, murmuring, “Hello.”

Harry bit back the urge to touch him, instead crossing the room and taking a seat on the couch, pouring his own cup of tea, a healthy dash of cream and three sugars.

“You wanted to talk?” he asked quietly, as he blew into his cup.

“I want to know why you’re mad at me,” Theo quipped bluntly, turning to face Harry, hands folded in his lap.

Harry sighed, sitting his teacup down and rubbing a hand down his face, “I’m not mad at you Theo, I just don’t know what we’re doing.”

Theo frowned, “What does that mean? You don’t want to be with me?”

Harry shook his head, pulling at his hair, “Are you even with me? Every time I try to make this real with you, Theo, you run away!”

Harry stood up and began pacing in the large room, running his hands through his messy hair and pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Run away? How am I running away? I went to meet your sodding family!” Theo yelled, standing up and throwing his hands in exasperation.

“You didn’t! You went to meddle in Hermione and Malfoy’s lives! It had nothing to do with me!” Harry yelled back, stopping in front of Theo and taking a deep breath, “I don’t think you’re ready for this, Theo. To be clear, I want to be with you, but I want to be with all of you and I want you to want the same with me. Until then, I think we should take a step back,” he finished in a whisper, his green eyes sad.

“You’re seriously breaking up with me?” Theo sneered, his defenses high and his heart aching.

“I’m not, but I’m not going to let you stomp on my heart either, Theo. I don’t have the energy for it,” Harry took a step forward, pressing a kiss to Theo’s forehead before turning around and exiting the room.

Theo let out the breath he had been holding when the door shut, his eyes welling with tears as he threw the blasted teapot across the room. Fuck this sodding room and the boys who kept ruining him in it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a rut with this story. I don't know why it's gotten so hard to write this. I wrote this chapter three times before I got to something I didn't hate and I owe that all to the soon-to-be Mr.Basil. If he wasn't around for me to complain to and bounce ideas off of, I don't think this story would be anywhere near what it is now. Another special shout out goes to MrsRen here on AO3. I recently binge read Wanderlust (amazing fic and if you haven't read it, drop everything and go now!) who gave me the inspiration and advice to keep going forward. I'm sure you've all heard of her by now, but if you haven't make sure you check her out because she's an amazing writer and an especially kind person. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me during this fic. I have no intentions of abandoning it, so no worries there. I'm just having some minor difficulties getting it from my brain to this site. I love you all!   
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Ron froze, his cornflower blue eyes locked on the sickening display happening at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Stood there, hands intertwined, was his supposedly brilliant ex-girlfriend and one of the men responsible for his brother’s death. Ron grit his teeth together so hard he was sure he heard a molar crack as Malfoy’s lips brushed against Hermione’s temple before they parted, walking to their separate tables. Hermione walked quickly, her eyes avoiding all the ones boring into her.

The hall was as silent as it had been after the last battle, Ron could almost smell the dust from the rubble as she approached the table.

“Um, Hermione, what’s going on?” Ginny whispered, eyes wide as she took in the curly-haired witch, unable to fathom what she’d just seen.

Ron didn’t hear her reply over the blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't see straight through the rage coursing through him, filling his stomach with fire.

The words were out of his mouth before he’d even thought them, “She’s a traitorous cunt, that’s what happened. A Death Eater’s whore, and nothing more,” he spat. He didn’t regret the words, even as her big brown eyes widened, tears gathering in the corners.

He stood from the table, his food forgotten, ignoring Harry’s angry shouts as he stomped out of the hall, his feet carrying him despite the spinning in his mind. How could she do this? How could she forget everything he’d done? He knew she couldn’t resist a lost cause, but fucking Malfoy?

His breath was coming to him in great gasps, no oxygen really making it into his lungs as he hyperventilated. He stood in front of the memorial, hands on his knees as he wretched, nothing but bile leaving his stomach. When he was empty, he stood back up, his eyes finding the same name they always did on the wall.

He didn’t feel it as he slammed his knuckles into the marble, a loud crack resounding as he broke them. He felt nothing as the blood dripped down his hand, all he saw was pale lips on toffee skin, betrayal in green eyes.

* * *

 

“Harry, it’s fine,” Hermione murmured, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he shouted after Ron.

She sucked in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, and forcing her eyes to stop burning, “Okay,” she steadied herself, looking around at all of the eyes on her, “First, Draco and I are together. Yes, I’m aware of who he is. No, I have not been cursed. And no, I really don’t give a bloody shit what you have to say about it.”

“Are you mad?!” Seamus yelled, red-faced and steaming across from her.

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Ginny, “You said nothing was going on! You _lied_ ,” the red-head bit out, hurt flashing in her blue eyes as she looked at Hermione.

“I didn’t. There wasn't anything going on when you ask--,” Hermione tried, but Ginny was already stalking out of the Great Hall. Hermione watched as the door slammed, sucking in another breath as the sound settled in her stomach like a brick.

“That’ll be enough! Back to breakfast or make your way to class!” came the booming voice of the Headmistress. Hermione met the woman’s eyes across the hall and attempted a smile in thanks, though it probably came out as more of a grimace.

No one spoke to her for the duration of breakfast but that didn’t stop the staring or the whispers. She couldn't bring herself to eat anything, her eyes drawn to her lap as she sat. She could feel Draco staring at her, could imagine the worry in his eyes, the hard set of his jaw at the tension in the room, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

She’d known this would be the reaction, had known it would be bad. She counted her breaths, forcing her spine to straighten, and stamping the hurt down inside her. This was fine. She’d been through worse than this before and survived.

“I told you it would be bad,” Draco murmured as she met him outside the Great Hall, his arms crossed, eyes straight ahead and shuttered.

“No taking it back now,” she replied, raising a chocolate eyebrow and holding out her hand to the surly blonde. With a sigh he took it in his own, allowing her to lace their fingers together. With one last breath, they were off on their way to the third floor for Transfiguration, the whispers following them the entire way up.

They were just approaching the hallway when Jimmy Peaks stepped in front of them, blocking their path, “Some hero you are, shagging the man who killed Dumbledore,” he spat at Hermione.

Eyes flashing, Hermione drew her wand before Draco could comprehend what was happening, “Anything _else_ , Jimmy?” she seethed, her wand pointed at the boy.

“Back off, Peakes,” came the gruff voice of Harry as he stepped between Hermione’s wand and the boy’s jugular.

“Keep walking!” he shouted to the crowd that had amassed.

Draco grabbed Hermione’s wand hand, lowering it as she blew out a long breath, “Let’s go,” he murmured.

They found Theo as they approached the classroom, neither of them noting the way he and Harry avoided each other. Plastering a smile to his face, Theo approached Draco, his back to Harry as he spoke, “I really have to stop missing breakfast.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed a small chuckle to escape her pursed lips, her eyes meeting Draco’s. He met her stare with a small smile of his own, his thumb brushing across her knuckles.

There was no going back now.

* * *

Later that day, Draco was in his usual place, chain-smoking in the dungeons as he mulled over the events of the day. Truthfully, things weren’t that different for him. People had been whispering about his shortcomings, calling him names, even shooting hexes at him for months. He was used to it, but he knew Hermione wasn’t. He’d tried to warn her that being with him wouldn’t be good for her. If he were a better man, he wouldn't have started things with her in the first place.

Grimacing at that line of thought, he stamped out the last of his cigarette, letting out a deep sigh as he looked out over the dark Quidditch pitch.

“So, Granger, huh?” came Pansy’s breathy voice from right behind him.

Draco jumped at the sudden intrusion, though he tried to cover it with a cough once he caught sight of the girl.

Rolling her eyes at him, she came to stand next to him, her dark gaze boring into him as she repeated her question, “You’re really shagging her?”

Draco growled at her tone, “Don’t start, Pansy.”

Her eyes widened before she got a knowing glint in her eye, “I always knew you had it bad for her.”

Draco scoffed, “No you didn’t.”

Plucking the freshly lit cigarette out of his hand she took a drag, leaning back on the wall as she watched him, “Yes, I did. You’ve always had an eye for the Lion Princess. You think I didn’t notice how your eyes never left her at the Yule Ball?”

Draco spluttered, a faint blush rising to his pale cheeks as he denied it, “Bullocks, everyone was looking at her that night!”

“The difference is, you never _stopped_ looking, Draco,” she sighed, holding the cigarette out for him to take.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the awkward silence that had settled over them, his eyes catching hers once more.

With a wave of her hand, she brushed it off, “Don’t be, darling. I’m just glad you pulled your head out of your arse finally.”

Draco let out a dry chuckle, “I don’t know if I would go that far. Today didn’t exactly go well and it’s only the beginning,” he finished with a sigh, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair.

Sobering, Pansy replied, “If you’re serious about her, you’re going to need to have her back. You know how it is in our world, Draco. She’s going to need a tough skin.”

“I know,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, drawing in a deep breath, “My mother is going to lose it.”

Reaching out to grab his hand with a squeeze, she promised, “I’ll help if I can.”

* * *

 

“You’re just never going to speak to me again?” Hermione asked as she stood outside Ginny’s bed.

It had been days since she and Draco had gone public and the redhead was still avoiding her. Hermione had tried catching her in between classes, walking out of the Great Hall, hell, she’d even tried ambushing her after Quidditch practice, but the younger girl always found a way to disappear first. Every night Hermione was subjected to silence from Ginny’s corner of the room, the curtains around her bed drawn before Hermione made it back to the room and she’d officially had enough.

When she was met by more silence, she sighed, “I’m not going anywhere, Ginny. I will sit out here all sodding night if I have to. Please just let me explain.”

Still nothing.

Huffing, Hermione sat with her back to the bed frame, deciding to keep talking even if the other girl didn’t want to hear it. Their room was empty, a benefit of being some of the only upperclassmen in their house.

“I didn’t lie to you. Nothing was going on by Valentine’s Day, but I guess that probably is when things changed,” taking a breath, she recalled the way her heart thudded in her chest pressed against him as they hid from Filch, the lopsided grin he gave her in the kitchens.

“He isn’t what we thought, Gin. I laughed more that night than I have in years. After that, things just kind of snowballed,” she trailed off, lost in her own memories.

“When did it become more?”

Hermione jumped, turning with wide eyes, she saw Ginny sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, a hard glint still in her eyes.

Standing to sit on the end of the other girl’s bed, Hermione blushed as she admitted, “The next night. He found me in the library, and we argued.”

Ginny raised an auburn brow, motioning for Hermione to keep going, “Erm, that’s when we first hooked up… It just happened, one second we were screaming at each other and the next he was kissing me.”

“You told me nothing happened _after_ that. Why lie to me, Hermione? I thought we were closer than that!” Ginny snapped, throwing her hands up in exasperation as hurt flashed through her blue eyes.

“I didn’t know how to tell you! You saw how everyone reacted! I thought you would hate me!” Hermione cried, her eyes welling with tears.

Ginny softened, just barely, “I don’t hate you. I think you’re barmy, but I don’t hate you. I just wish you would’ve come to me before telling everyone else,” she paused before continuing in a smaller voice, “I’ve always been on the outside of your group, always the little sister or the girlfriend, never just the friend. I wish I was someone you knew you could tell the truth to, no matter what.”

Hermione pulled her into a tight hug, her voice cracking as she apologized, “I’m so sorry, Ginny. I should’ve told you. You’re so much more than Ron’s little sister or Harry’s ex-girlfriend. I love you.”

Chuckling through her own tears, Ginny hugged her back, “Damn right I am. Now, tell me why I’m supposed to be on board with this. He’s Malfoy, ‘Mione. Has he really changed that much?”

Pulling back to look her in the eye, Hermione replied, “He has. He makes me laugh, Gin. He’s a prick, Merlin, is he a prick, but he’s also so fucking intelligent. I never have to explain myself to him. We can debate a topic for hours and he never gets tired of it,” flushing, she continued, “He never expects me to have it all together either. I can be sad, I can be angry, I can be nothing and he’s still there.”

“You’re falling for him,” Ginny breathed, taking in Hermione’s blush as she reluctantly nodded.

“I don’t know how this is going to go, but for me, I have to try, Gin,” Hermione admitted, imploring the other girl to trust her judgment.

“I get it,” Ginny sighed before donning a mischievous grin, “So, how’s the sex?”

Hermione burst into giggles, “Gods, he’s incredible!”

* * *

 

Once things started to blow over, it wasn’t long before Hermione noticed the tension between her two best friends, though she hadn't found the appropriate time to bring it up to either of them. It wasn't until she was walking hand in hand with Draco out by the Black Lake that she mentioned it.

“I’m sure it’s just a small spat, Granger,” Draco murmured as he backed her against a tree out of sight from any passing students, heat in his eyes.

“I don’t think so. Theo hasn’t said anything to you?” she prattled as he ghosted his lips over her pulse point, tongue darting out to taste her skin.

“I’m not really thinking of Theo right now, love. Should I be worried that you are?” he asked, brushing the pad of his thumb over a nipple as he spoke.

A gasp left her as the peak hardened and she took a step back, “Not out here, you prat. There are enough rumors going around, I don’t need the whole school to see us shagging as well!”

“Then let’s find somewhere else,” Draco suggested with a smirk, chuckling as she rolled her eyes and took his hand, joining him in an abandoned greenhouse nearby.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect an update this week! Thank you for everything!  
> -SB  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters recognized as belonging to the Harry Potter universe, only the plot is mine. This story is not for profit, just entertainment. All rights to their respective owners.

Draco was mumbling about something, but Theo couldn’t focus on anything except searching for green eyes if only to see if they were looking for him. He hadn’t had a real conversation with Harry in two weeks, not since that last night in the Room of Requirement.

Even if you’d asked, Theo couldn't tell you where they stood. Not technically broken up, but definitely not together. Harry met his gaze across the hall, his eyes sliding over Theo, lips tilted up in what was supposed to be a smile, but it didn’t quite meet its mark. Theo looked away, swallowing thickly as he tried to focus on Draco once more.

“What happened?” Draco asked quietly, careful to keep his voice low so as to not entice any nearby eavesdroppers. Things had died down since his own relationship was made public, but the gossip hounds were still out and about just waiting for the next big story.

Theo shrugged, reaching forward to grab a piece of bacon that tasted like ash in his mouth as he stalled, “What do you mean? What was it you were saying about yesterday’s Potions assignment?”

Draco leveled the other boy with an unamused stare, “You know exactly what I mean,” he tilted his chin in the direction of the Gryffindor table, “Potter. What happened?”

Theo’s own face hardened, the crinkles near his eyes smoothing out until he looked more like his father than ever, “It’s nothing. Turns out I’m not the relationship type.”

Draco scoffed, though his eyes softened at the pain he could see buried in Theo’s, “That’s bullshit, mate. I thought things were going well?”

“Yeah, so did I,” Theo sighed.

* * *

 

_Ms. Granger,_

_I hope you will forgive my forwardness as I could not trust my son to get a message to you. It has come to my attention that you two are involved and I think it’s time we got to know each other. I would like to formally invite you to tea with me this upcoming Saturday in Hogsmeade. Please let me know what time is best for you._

_I look forward to spending time with you._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione had found the small letter on her bedside table when she got back to her room after dinner. She should have known by the penmanship alone, the way everything was perfectly spaced, slanted just so, but it had never occurred to her that Narcissa would want to speak with her.

Hermione hadn’t seen the woman since her trial. At the time, Narcissa had been wafer-thin, her pale features blending into each other as she sat chained to a chair before the Wizengamot, yet even then, she somehow retained her dignity.

If Hermione were being honest, the woman was borderline terrifying. Not in the same way her lunatic sister was, though that was something to consider as well, but in a colder, quieter way.

With a shaky breath, Hermione stuffed the missive in the pocket of her jumper, sliding her trainers on as she resolved to find Draco and ask him what she should do. No part of her wanted to sit down with his mother, to hear all the reasons she wasn’t good enough for her precious son, how she would be a stain on their family’s name, but at the same time, she couldn’t shake the desire to prove herself. To show the woman that no one would intimidate her.

She made it all the way to the Slytherin common room entrance before she realized she had no idea what their password was. There wasn't even a blasted portrait she could try and reason with, just a blank stretch of wall in front of her waiting for a password before it would reveal the passage.

“Pompous arseholes,” she muttered to herself before deciding to try her hand at knocking.

She knocked softly at first, cringing at how ridiculous she would look to anyone passing by. After getting no answer, she decided to knock harder, her pride be damned.

Finally, the wall dissolved to show a stunning blonde, her long hair split into two elegant braids that fell on her shoulders, large sapphire blue eyes narrowing as they took in the sight of her, “Can I help you?”

“Erm, yes. I’m looking for Draco. If you could just let me in--,” the other girl cut Hermione off with a scathing tone.

“Sorry, no mud-- _muggleborns_ in the dungeons. Surely, _you’re_ smart enough to know that,” she bit out with a mean gleam in her eyes, her beautiful features twisting into a sneer.

“Tori, dear, do fuck off,” drawled Pansy Parkinson as she approached her from behind, shoving past the girl with an eye roll, “Come on in, Granger.”

“Thanks,” Hermione bit out through clenched teeth, shoulder checking Astoria as she passed the stunned girl, her perfectly shaped mouth hanging open as Hermione followed Pansy down the long hall. Soon they were standing in a large open room with tall windows looking out into green tinted waters. Hermione took in the sleek black leather couches, the imposing marble fireplace, and thought this was exactly what she’d expected.

At her quiet snort, Pansy turned, raising a brow at the Gryffindor before continuing across the room to a hallway that must lead to the boy’s dormitories.

Once they were standing outside the last door on the left, Pansy spoke, “This is his and Theo’s room. I’ll be in the common room if anyone gives you more trouble.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Hermione asked bluntly before Pansy could head back the way she came.

Pansy let out a chuckle, “Gods, you _are_ a Gryffindor. Listen, Granger, Draco’s important to me and I owe him. Don’t fuck this up,” she challenged with her nose in the air, making her way back to the common room.

Shaking her head at that, Hermione took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of her. It was only a few seconds before the door flew open and Draco was looking at her, shock written across his face and his eyes roaming over her worriedly, “Granger? What are you doing here? Did something happen?”

Pushing him through the door, she breathed out, “I’m fine. Has the little Greengrass always been such a cunt?”

In her haste to get in the room, she hadn’t noticed that he was shirtless, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips. Though, now that she _had_ noticed, she couldn’t stop herself from staring at the muscles lining his torso or the way his biceps flexed as he dragged a hand through his platinum hair, an amused grin lighting up his face.

“Yes, actually, but what did she do to you?” he asked, leading her to sit on his bed while surreptitiously looking around to make sure nothing embarrassing was out.

“She wouldn’t let me in the blasted common room, claiming some rubbish about Mudbloods not being allowed in,” she seethed, flopping down on his bed and taking in the room. His bed was just like hers, a four-poster, but where hers had a rich cherry wood, his was black. His comforter was a deep green silk and he had an obscene number of pillows. The walls of the room were a cold grey stone, the green light from the large windows casting an eerie glow. Though, where she had expected to feel uneasy or claustrophobic, she mostly felt calm and safe, like they were inside a bubble away from the outside world.

The grin had been wiped off Draco’s face with her words, his eyes turning to flint, “She called you that?”

With a wave of her hand, she brushed it off, “No, but she was about to. Pansy stepped in and let me in.”

Surprise flickered on his face for a second before he looked at her again, taking in her disheveled state, “Why are you down here, Granger?”

“Oh, um...I received a letter,” she trailed off, pulling the crumpled note out of her pocket and handing it to him. While he read, she walked around the room. She noted that Theo had a picture of himself and Draco as little boys, no more than ten years old, all grins and missing teeth as they flew on toy brooms. Draco’s side of the room had fewer personal touches. There was only one photo, of him and his mother in which he couldn't have been more than three years old, and a small wooden dragon sat atop his desk.

“Where’s Theo?” she asked, just noticing that they were alone in the room.

Draco never looked up from the note, distractedly mumbling, “Probably in the library, he’s avoiding me.”

“Why?” she asked, walking back over to join him on the bed as he set the note down with a sigh.

“Whatever happened with Potter. But, enough about that. Are you going to reply?” he asked her, motioning to the note when she looked at him questioningly.

Shrugging, she averted her gaze as she spoke, “I mean, I have to, right? It’s not like I can just pretend she doesn’t exist.”

Rolling his eyes at her tone, he took her smaller hand in his, “Granger, look at me.”

Begrudgingly, she met his gaze and found nothing but concern staring back at her as he rubbed circles against her palm, “You don’t have to go, or I can go with you. If she does anything to upset you, I’ll handle it.”

Breathing out in a huff, she spoke quietly, “I can handle myself. I just don’t want you to have to choose between us. What if it goes terribly?”

With a small smile, he cupped her face, “We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Smiling back at him, because how could she not when he looked so bloody adorable, she pressed her lips to his softly.

It wasn't long before she was straddling him, pressed flush against his bare chest while he threaded his sinfully long fingers through her curls. He was kissing down her neck, nibbling as he went when the door flew open.

“What the fuck?” Theo choked, taking in the sight before him. Hermione’s eyes had flown open, a blush coating her cheeks immediately while Draco laughed so hard, she almost fell off of him.

“Well, hello Hermione. Has no one taught you guys the ole tie-on-the-door trick?” he asked with a cheeky grin, throwing his bag on his bed while Hermione scrambled to dismount her boyfriend.

“Fuck off, Theo,” Draco laughed, pulling a shirt on but not embarrassed in the slightest.

“I’m going to head out now,” Hermione squeaked still slightly mortified as she made her way to the door.

“I’ll walk you,” offered Draco, his hand settling on the small of her back.

As they were walking out of the door, Theo shouted, “Make good choices!” to which Draco flipped him off.

Thankfully, no one was in the common room as they walked through, saving the Gryffindor anymore embarrassment.

Draco stopped her at the entrance, pulling her in for one last kiss before she went. This kiss was far sweeter than what they’d just shared in his room, all soft touches, his lips molding against hers slowly as though he were savoring the moment.

“Goodnight,” she breathed out, eyes still closed after he pulled away, her breath coming in light puffs against his face.

With a small chuckle, he returned the sentiment, “Goodnight, Granger.”

* * *

 

Theo was sitting in the library alone, scribbling on a piece of parchment when the chair next to him was pulled out. Hermione had just left a half hour earlier, so he knew it wasn’t her.

Looking up, his eyes widened when he took in the cherubic face of Cormac McLaggen. Hit with a wicked case of deja vu, Theo’s stomach churned as Cormac smiled, “Hey.”

“McLaggen,” Theo greeted him stiffly, his eyes drawn to the shelf behind him as the other boy took the seat across from him. Theo clenched his jaw as Cormac’s foot bumped into his.

“How have you been?” Cormac started, his hands fiddling where they sat in his lap, eyes downcast as he spoke.

“What do you want?” Theo interrupted him; a brow raised as he leaned back in his chair. He hadn’t spoken to Cormac since their last night in the Room of Requirement, the night he’d broken Theo’s heart without a backward glance.

“I’m sorry,” Cormac whispered into the silence, gaze boring into Theo. Theo clenched his jaw, letting the silence get awkward as he took in the words he would’ve given anything to hear just months before. Before everything with Harry, Cormac was all Theo could think about. How many nights had he laid awake, praying Cormac was missing him too? That he still cared, even just a little. Now that it was happening, Theo felt nothing but anger curling in his gut.

What he’d had with Cormac had been a fantasy, a dream, it wasn’t real. But, even after all this time, he couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn't good enough for Cormac to at least try. What had made him so easy to throw away? Why did people just keep giving up on him?

“You’re _sorry_?” Theo bit out, his anger building the longer he sat there, “You broke my heart and walked away! You didn’t give a fuck about me, so don’t start pretending now.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Cormac defended, flinching from Theo’s harsh tone, “I just want to make things right.”

Exhaling a shaky breath, Theo croaked, “You want to make things right? Okay, then tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I’m so easy to give up and then maybe I can fix it,” his hazel eyes boring into blue, searching for the answer.

Cormac was silent for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip before he answered, “It was never anything you did or didn't do, Theo. It was never that I didn’t want you or that you weren’t enough... I just... wasn’t ready,” he finished in a whisper, reaching out to grasp Theo’s hand in his. Theo didn't pull away, but he didn’t return the gesture either, looking away as his eyes burned with unshed tears.

It took several moments before Theo could breathe again, Cormac’s words bouncing around his head as he let them sink in, “It wasn’t me?”

Cormac shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips, “It wasn’t you and it wasn’t easy. You deserve love Theo, you deserve someone ready to show you off to the world, who can give you all of themselves.”

Eyes catching the corner of his discarded parchment, Theo took in the lightning bolts he had been scribbling for hours and realized he had somewhere to be.

“Thank you,” he breathed in Cormac’s direction, squeezing his hand one time before throwing his things in his bag and rushing out of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you recognize a certain part of Theo's conversation with Cormac, we're best friends. That's all!


End file.
